


The Team and Their Shenanigans

by missmartian369



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Black Friday, F/M, Friendship, Happy Harbor High School, Hilarity Ensues, House Party, I'm Blue, M/M, Making Out, Pranks, Shenanigans, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Trolling, basketball game, halloween party, people being nosy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmartian369/pseuds/missmartian369
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the current team of Young Justice: Outsiders showing their shenanigans, with some serious moments along the way.





	1. Overview

Hi Everyone! This is my first story and I hope you all like it! This will be a series of one-shots mainly including the current team of season three. These will include season one type team shenanigans that I wish I could have seen in season two and three (hopefully the 3b has some). Tim, Cissie, and Stephanie will also show up. Original team members like M'Gann and Artemis will make guest appearances along the way, too. :):):)


	2. We All Love Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is hanging out at Jaime's house and the live-action Aladdin trailer sparks discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see all of them geeking out over things Disney related lol.
> 
> I don't own anything Disney.

It was a beautiful Saturday in El Paso and all of the current team member decided to meet up at Jaime’s house to hang out. Jaime was laying on his bed reading a comic book, Traci was lying next to him surfing the internet on her laptop, Bart and Virgil were sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed looking at their pads, and Cassie was sitting on the computer chair reading a magazine. They all piped up some small talk here and there, but for the most part they all just sat in a comfortable silence. That is……until Traci let out an excited gasp that startled everyone else.

“OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!” Traci squealed.

“What is it? What?” Cassie asked, concerned at her friends sudden outburst.

“The trailer for the live action Aladdin is out!” Traci exclaimed. After hearing Traci utter those words, Cassie shot up immediately. 

“WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Cassie flew over to Traci, almost knocking Jaime off his bed in the process. “Hey!” Jaime said in protest.

“Play it play it play it!” Cassie told Traci, completely ignoring Jaime in the process. Traci played it and the boys watched as the girls completely went nuts watching it. 

“Let me share this whole new world with yooooouuuuu!” Cassie and Traci sang as the trailer ended. “Oh my gosh I am SO excited for this!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Same! This is the live action Disney re-make that I’m looking forward to the most out of the three that they are releasing this year!” Traci said with a big smile on her face. They continued to gush over the movie as the boys look on with exasperated looks.

“Are they going to be like this with all the live action Disney movies?” Virgil asked Jaime and Bart. “YES!” Both Traci and Cassie yell over to the boys.

“You boys know how we get when it comes to these Disney movies! Plus you guys are Disney fanatics yourselves so I don’t know why you’re coming at us like this.” Cassie said with Traci nodding her head in agreement.

“We are not Disney fanatics.” Jaime said, Virgil and Bart agreeing with him. 

Traci looked at him “Jaime……..you love Disney as much as I do. You literally jumped for joy when you saw the teaser trailer for The Lion King and know the words to every song in the movie. Plus you sing the Prince Ali song from time to time while you’re in the shower.” Jaime looked at her in shock. “How do you know that?”

Traci smirked. “You sister told me when I took her out for ice cream last week.” Jaime scolded. 

“That little twerp alright you got me.” He said waving his hands up in defeat. Traci giggled ad ruffled his hair affectionately.

“And Virgil you get hype every time you hear the song “I’ll Make a Man Out of You” from Mulan. Hell, you even train with it playing in the background while you train. And Bart….don’t even get me started on you.” Cassie told them both.

“Well you don’t have to call us out like that.” Virgil said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay okay you guys made your point. We like Disney.” Bart said and then sighed. “Oh who am I kidding, we all turn into children when it comes to Disney.” 

“It’s the power of that mouse.” Traci said. She then lit up. “I have an idea. Why don’t we make this into one of our team bonding activities and go see it opening night?”

“I love that idea!” Cassie exclaimed. Jaime, Virgil, and Bart agreed as well.

“Oh this is great! All eight of u….oh.” Traci paused and looked down. In all of her excitement, she momentarily forgot that they were only a five person team now as Tim, Stephanie, and Cissie left. The whole room became somber.

After a moment Jaime put a hand on Traci’s shoulder. “Hey how about we invite Tye and Asami to come? Tye told me that she really wanted to see Aladdin and I know you Cassie wanted to see her again soon so...” He didn’t get to finish as Traci threw her arms around him giving him a tight hug.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Definitely invite them!” She exclaimed. Jaime laughed and patted her on the back. Cassie had cheered up too, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Hey lets invite Ed, too.” Bart said, glad that the mood was lifted. “I know he wants to see it, too, no matter how much he acts like he doesn’t.”

“Yeah dude that’s a great idea!” Virgil said, excited at getting a chance to hang out with his friends again, as it has been a while since they all hung out together as one.  
After Jaime and Bart called up Tye, Asami, and Ed and cemented their plans, the team spent the next five minutes chatting it up when a loud growl was heard throughout Jaime’s room. They all turned to look at Bart, who was looking down at his stomach.

Bart laughed nervously. “Hehehe……um……do you think we can carry this convo on to a fast food joint? My stomach is totally feeling the mode.” They all laughed hysterically and kept on laughing as they entered the local burger joint.


	3. Wasabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go to a sushi restaurant in Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter came from an episode of the hilarious sitcom The Nanny. I absolutely love that show! I forgot what the episode was called but there is a scene in it where Fran tries wasabi for the first time and she put a lot on her sushi because CC told her it was like spicy mustard and Fran loves mustard. She ate it at hilarity ensued lol. You can find the scene on YouTube, just type in 'The Nanny wasabi'.
> 
> I do not own The Nanny.

M’Gann and Conner always tell the current team stories about the original team, going from their old missions to them just hanging out and bonding, mostly the latter. One of the stories that they told was how the original team decided to get together once a week to go out for dinner. The current team decides to make that one of their traditions to grow closer to each other, especially after three of their members left the team. They decided that they would take turns on who would pick the restaurant and every Friday night they would eat dinner at that particular restaurant. This week it was Cassie’s turn. She picked a sushi joint in Metropolis that she and her mom love going to and thought that it would be the perfect place to go, especially since not every person on the team has tried sushi. Friday night soon came and the team found themselves at the crowded sushi restaurant waiting to be seated.

“You guys are going to love this place! My mom and I try to come here whenever we can! Their sushi is amazing! It’s always packed, too.” Cassie exclaimed. Virgil looked unsure.

“I don’t know. I don’t really like the prospect of basically eating raw fish. I never understood why and how people can eat anything raw.” Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah same. I remember cringing when I saw Rocky down raw eggs while watching the movie.” Jaime said.

“I thought the same about sushi, but then I ended up trying it one time and it actually tasted really good.” Traci said with a smile. “So I think you two might end up liking it.”

“Yeah, and not all sushi is raw. There are definitely some options that include cooked seafood as well. And this place has other option besides sushi, like ramen noodle bowls, if you guys don’t see any sushi dishes that interest you, so you guys will definitely have options to choose from. And they’re good, too!” Cassie said. Virgil and Jaime seemed to relax more after receiving that bit of information.

“Well I’m just excited to try sushi, especially since there isn’t any in the future.” Bart said. Both Traci and Cassie turned to him with surprised looks on their faces.

“There is no sushi dishes in the future?” Traci asked. “Nope.” Bart said, shaking his head. “Wow I definitely chose the right place then.” Cassie said.

The hostess called out her last name and sat them at a round table. Their waiter came and took their drink orders. He came back with their drinks and took their orders. Turns out that Bart, Jaime, and Virgil found a sushi dish that peaked their interest. Fifteen minutes later, the waiter came back with their dishes and the team began to eat their food.

“Oh wow this is good!” Virgil said after one bite. Jaime nodded his head in agreement after biting into his dish.

“See what did I tell you?” Traci said. “I knew you two would like it!”

“This is so crash! I love sushi! I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on all this!” Bart exclaimed. He was already on his second plate (Bart in Bart fashion, ordered three plates of the same dish).

“Awesome job Cassie. This place is amazing!” Traci told Cassie with a big smile. Cassie beamed. She was glad that everyone was enjoying their sushi and her choice in restaurants. As everyone continued to eat and converse with each other, Bart notices something green on a plate in the middle of the table. “Hey what’s that?” Bart asked, pointing to the green substance.

“That’s wasabi.” Traci answered. “It’s something that people put on their sushi to give it a kick. It’s like spicy mustard.” She added, putting some on her sushi.

“Oh I love spicy mustard!” Bart said, taking a big wad of wasabi and placing it on his sushi piece and plopping it into his mouth. Everyone continued their conversations and about 3 seconds later, Bart freezes mid chew with his eyes going wide. Everyone stops and turns to him.

“Bart are you okay _hermano_?” Jaime asked, looking concerned. Bart didn’t answer. He just put his hands to his throat as if he was choking. “Oh my gosh are you choking?!” Traci asked him, ready to get out of her seat to give him the Heimlich maneuver just in case. Bart shook his head and continued to put his hands close to his throat and flail them around.

“Dude what’s wrong?!” Virgil asked him. Bart didn’t answer hi either. He just continued to flail his arms around and eventually fell over his seat and on to the ground with a thud. Some people sitting at the tables around him looked at him with concern. Cassie got out of her seat and walked over to him.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized to the people with an embarrassed smile. “He…He’s okay.” She said, and then squatted right next to Bart putting her hands on his shoulders. “Bart! Bart!” She hissed at him while whispering. “Get up right now! If you aren’t choking then what the hell is wrong with you?! Get up! Get up! She hissed at him and eventually Bart sat up, panting a little. Cassie helped him up and went back to her seat as Bart sat back down in his seat.

“Dude what the hell was that?” Virgil asked him. Bart took a minute to answer as he was still panting. “I…..I di…I didn’t know that eating a big wad a wasabi would do that to you.” Bart said without a care in the world. Everyone else looked at him like he had two heads. “What?” Bart said looking at all of them.

Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose. “Bart……you made that entire scene because you ate a big wad a wasabi?” She deadpanned.

“Yep!” Bart exclaimed, using his fork to get some more wasabi for his sushi, only this time a reasonable amount, and continues eating as if nothing happened. Both Jaime and Virgil just face palm. A muffled giggle was heard.

“He..hehe…hehehehehe.” Jaime turns his head to Traci who’s sitting right next to him. She had one hand covering her mouth and the other hiding her face. “Trac….are you okay?” Jaime asked her.

Traci sat up straight, her hands leaving her face. “Yeah! Yeah! I’m sorry I just…..” She couldn’t even finish her sentence. She put her head back down, shaking it, and covered her mouth again, this time out right laughing. Jaime looked at her with surprise…..until he too started laughing too. “Hehehe….hehehehahahahaha!” Jaime laughed. Virgil soon followed suit, with Cassie not too far behind them. Soon four out of five members of the team were laughing hysterically. Bart looked around at them with a smile, mouth full of food, trying not to burst out laughing himself. “Wha…what’s so funny?” He asked, his mouth full and with a slight laugh.

A small piece of food shot from him mouth as he talked and landed in middle of the table, and for some reason, that ended up setting his four friends off and they laughed even harder. Virgil was laughing so hard that he banged his fist against the table. Bart, swallowing his food, couldn’t contain himself anymore and joined in on the laughing. Pretty soon, some people around the restaurant found themselves looking over to five teenagers hysterically laughing like they inhaled the Jokers’ laughing gas.

This just marks another great memory that the current team can add to their team bonding experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen The Nanny you are missing out lol.
> 
> Here are the translations to the words that are in Spanish:  
> Hermano = Brother
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team hold a meeting at Jaime's house a few days after Tim, Stephanie, and Cissie leave the team to discuss how to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is one of the more serious chapters, but it has some humor to it towards the end. Inspiration for this chapter came from a drabble that a friend of mine, you'll know her as @youngjusticeslut on tumblr or Waiting For a Flame here AO3 and FanFiction.net, made about the teams immediate reactions to the walk out in Princes All. You can find that drabble in the Fandom section on, or right here on in Waiting For a Flame's It's a Team Thing story. There will be another author's note at the end of the chapter.

It has been a few days since Tim, Cissie, and Stephanie left the team, and the remaining members were still feeling the sting of it. It was so sudden that it felt like a huge blow. None of them saw this coming. Cassie was in her room trying to watch TV but her mind just kept replaying what happened that day in the Watchtower over and over, just like it for the past few days. She just couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed her phone and sent a group text to her remaining team members.

Cassie: **_We need to meet up ASAP. We need to talk about this._**

She put her phone down and turned back to the TV as she waited for a response. Less than 5 minutes later she got it. Turns out she wasn’t the only one thinking this.

Virgil: **_Agreed._**

Jaime: **_Same._**

Traci: **_Yes we do._**

Bart: **_Ditto. Whose house are we meeting up at?_**

Jaime: **_We can meet at mine. My parents went out and my sister is at a slumber party._**

Cassie: **_Okay lets’ meet at Jaime’s place in an hour. See you guys soon._**

One hour later they were all at the Reyes residence sitting in his living room. Five minutes have gone by and no one has said anything. The silence was beginning to be too much.

Cassie sighed. “So I wanted to have this meeting because I just need to get this off my chest. And I’m sure you all know what I’m getting at. I just can’t believe that Tim, Cissie, and Stephanie would just walk out on us like that. Like seriously what was that?!?!”

Bart nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah what they pulled on us was not crash at all.”

“Like didn’t they stop to think about us and how this would affect us as a unit? I mean we are supposed to be a team! There can be no secrets between us….like secrets will just lead to a downfall! I just…..” Cassie couldn’t even finish her sentence. She just put her head in her hands. Traci put a hand on her shoulder.

“I just don’t understand why Tim, Steph, and Cissie would want to leave. I mean we all get along great! Just yesterday the four of us girls were having a meme battle in our girl GroupMe.” Traci said sadly.

“Yeah I know what you mean. Just the other day all of the guys were hanging out in Dakota City for a carnival at Virgil’s school.” Jaime said.

“And we all hung out together this past weekend. Like we even planned on hanging out again this upcoming weekend and then this happens.” Traci said. Bart nodded. “That’s one thing that kills me. Like why make plans with us like that when you knew that this planned resign was going to happen?” Like why gut us like that?” He asked.

“I mean did we do something to make them angry or something?” Traci asked.

“It definitely wasn’t us. They were obviously following orders.” Jaime said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah and that just makes things soooo much better.” Cassie said, rolling her eyes. “That’s not even a good excuse! They have their own minds and are old enough to make their own decisions and stand up to their mentors, just like the original team did!” She said with a huff.

“They obviously agree with their mentors.” Virgil said quietly, looking down. Cassie looked over to him concerned. “Hey Virgil are you okay?” She asked him, remembering that he was basically experiencing not three losses, but four.

“I just….I just don’t understand why he left.” Virgil said sadly. “Yeah what he did to that girl on Rann was awful, but it was an accident! He would never do something like that on purpose! If anything, he needs his teammates around him to support him instead of alienating himself away.” He added. Jaime put a hand on his shoulder.

“I understand, but people deal with things differently _hermano_. This is just how he’s dealing with this unfortunate situation.” Jaime told him. Virgil closed his eyes, put his head down, and nodded. It was silent for the next minute.

“This is just so sudden.” Traci said softly. “I don’t understand they wouldn’t at least tell us that they were going to leave with their mentors. If you want to leave fine, but at least tell us. I thought we were all friends.” She said, her voice cracking a bit.

Jaime took her hand in his. “Hey hey hey _bonita_ don’t cry. It’s okay.” He told her softly. “Don’t let them upset you like this.”

“But they’re our friends and they left us!” Traci exclaimed.

“If they were really our friends then they would have told us what was up. But did they do that? No, which again, is totally not crash. If they don’t trust us enough to at least tell us what they are feeling and want to do, then I guess they weren’t really our friends.” Bart said sternly with his arms crossed. Again silence took over the room.

After a few minutes, Virgil asked “So……what now?” He was met with silence.

“Well I know one thing,” Cassie said after a few moments of silence. “We need to start a new page with this team. The five of us that are left have got to do better. The five of us won’t do what those three did. We won’t blindside each other. If any of us ever want to leave we will give each other a heads up.” Cassie stated with assertion.

“Agreed. And the same goes with any secrets. We can’t have any secrets from each other that the bad guys could find out and use against us. And I have one that I would like to share with you all.” Bart said, standing up. The others looked at him attentively, waiting for him to continue.

Bart cleared his throat, dramatically inhaled, and put his finger up. “……………..…I was the one that ate Cassie’s Subway sandwich the other day.” Bart stated.

“BART!” Cassie exclaimed, looking at him shocked while the others just about died of laughter. Bart sat back down in his seat with, proud of himself.

“That was really eating me up inside. Thank you for allowing me to have the space to tell that to you all.” Bart said with a smile. Cassie continued to look at him like he had two heads. “Bart I really wanted that damn sandwich. My attitude was shot for the rest of the day, why would you do that?!” Cassie asked him.

Bart shrugged, “I was hungry.” He answered, and that just made Jaime, Traci, and Virgil laugh even harder. Cassie just gave Bart a blank stare and turned away and crossed her arms, “You owe me a Subway sandwich.” She told Bart, pouting.

“You guys it’s not that funny!” Cassie told Jaime, Traci, and Virgil as they continued laughing.

“Holy shit!” Virgil said laughing, with a hand a hand on his chest, “That caught me so off guard! Thanks Bart I needed that laugh.” Virgil told Bart while laughing.

“It’s what I do.” Bart told him smirking. Cassie continued to pout. “Are you guys finished?” She asked her three laughing friends as they calmed down from their laugh attack.

“Yeah…whew….sorry about that Cass. That was funny.” Traci told her. “Hardy har har.” Cassie said, rolling her eyes.

“But no seriously,” Jaime said, wiping a tear from his eye, “Does anyone else have any serious secrets that they want to share?” Everyone looked around shaking their heads, all saying that they have told everyone what they needed to know about them. “Okay great. If something does end up coming up in the future lets’ all agree to continue giving each other this safe space to come clean.” He finished and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

“Awesome, now to continue this new team slate, we need to take out the trash.” Cassie said with a frown on her face. She pulled out her phone.

“What do you mean by that? What are you doing?” Traci asked her.

“What I mean is, I’m about to delete Tim, Stephanie, and Cissie from our team GroupMe. I.E. taking out the trash.” Cassie said. Traci grabbed her wrist and Cassie turned to look at her. “What?!” Cassie asked her.

“Don’t do that! They’re still our friends!” Traci exclaimed. Cassie looked at her.

“Trac…..we’ve been over this. If they were really our friends, then they would have trusted us enough to tell us they wanted to leave. Plus, they aren’t even members of the team anymore. Why would we want to keep them in the chat?” Cassie asked her.

“Listen I’m not saying you guys are wrong. They should have told us, especially since we were all supposed to be friends,” Traci said looking around at the others, “But all friends go through hiccups, and true friends always come out on top and get through those hiccups. This very well might be one of our hiccups. We need to give them that same safe space we’re giving each other to come to us in the future in case they want to make what they did right.” She said sincerely.

Virgil, Jaime, and Bart looked at each other, and then back at Traci, nodding their heads and smiling. All four then turned to look at Cassie. Cassie looked at them all and then looked down. She let out a sigh. “Okay fine you’re right. I won’t kick them out of the GroupMe. I won’t kick Steph and Cissie out of our girl GroupMe either. And I’m sure the guys won’t kick Tim out of theirs.” She said and Traci smiled even bigger.

“However,” Cassie continued, “I will make a new team GroupMe without them in it. The original one will still be there, but it will be quiet until one of them decides to reach out to us in it. And they have to make the first move.” Cassie said, and everyone could agree with that.

Cassie made the new team GroupMe and invited everyone in the room to join. Once they did, they updated their names to fit them. Cassie looked at all the names and stopped.

“Bart…..” Cassie said.

“What’s up?” Bart said, still on his phone.

“Why is your name 'Chicken McWhizee Pants'?” Cassie asked him.

“It suits my character.” Bart said dramatically.

This time, Cassie contributed to the laughter that filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll Cassie is so mad that Tim, Stephanie, and Cissie walked out on them lol. Out of the five of them, she is probably the most mad. And Traci is such a sweetheart! I really hope to see more of her in 3b!
> 
> Here are the translations for the words in Spanish:  
> Bonita = Pretty  
> Hermano = Brother
> 
> Also, the bold italicized words were the texts. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Traci go to Bibbo's Diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having "Girl Talk" to be a series of entries. There will be some with just Traci and Cassie, Cissie and Stephanie, all four of the girls, some where one, two, or all of the girls go to M'Gann, etc. I hope you enjoy this first installment of Girl Talk!

It was a Sunday afternoon and Cassie was sitting in a booth at Bibbo’s Diner waiting for Traci to arrive. A few days ago, Traci offered for the two of them to hang out together and since they both have quite a sweet tooth, it was agreed that Bibbo’s Diner would be the first stop of their day.

After a few more minutes Traci finally arrived. “Sorry I’m late.” She said as she sat down opposite from Cassie. “I got caught up with some house chores that my dad gave me. I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“Nah I’ve only been here for like 5 minutes.” Cassie answered her. She looked at the menu. “I love the apple pies here.” She said.

“I like the devil’s food cake. It’s feels like heaven in your mouth.” Traci said.

A waiter came and took their dessert orders, along with two cups of hot chocolate, and left.

“So how have you been Cassie?” Traci asked with a smile, her hands crossed underneath her chin.

“Eh I’ve been okay. Nothing spectacular has really happened.” Cassie said with a shrug. “How about you?” She asked.

“Same on my end. My training with Zatanna is going good!” Traci said. “Oh cool! You think that what you are learning is helping a lot when it comes to controlling your powers?” Cassie asked.

“Oh most definitely! Zatanna is a really great mentor and gives me so many great tools and training exercises! There’s still a few hiccups…..but I’m getting there!” Traci said.

“I’m glad! Ha-ha remember when you accidentally sent a bad luck blast Jaime’s way during our spar training?” Cassie asked with a laugh. Traci covered her face with embarrassment.

“Oh my gosh! I still can’t believe that happened! Like I made sure to focus just on the hand-to-hand combat and when you almost knocked me off my feet I guess I lost control.” Traci said.

Cassie snickered. “I will never forget the look on Jaime’s face!” She said while laughing. “He was like….!” She then imitates the face that he made.

“I could not apologize enough.” Traci said. “Ooh come on Jaime knew you didn’t do it on purpose. Everyone knew.” Cassie told her.

“Yeah tell that to Jaime’s scarab. He told me that he wanted to plasma cannon me.” Traci said with a laugh.

“Oh the scarab is like that with everyone. You are still fairly new so he’s still getting to know you. Besides, Jaime won’t let the scarab try to eliminate you of all people.” Cassie told her with a smirk.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Traci said, trying to act like she didn’t know where this conversation was headed. The waiter then arrived back at their table with their desserts and hot chocolate.

“Oh please all of us can tell that you two like each other.” Cassie said digging into her pie. “You guys are like the perfect match.” She added.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Traci said, blushing slightly. Cassie smirked.

“Oh really? Because you two always seem to gravitate towards each other when we are all together. Plus you didn’t even think that it was weird when it looked like he was having a conversation with himself you first met him.” Cassie told her.

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Traci said, still blushing.

“He also calls you _bonita_ all of the time, and we all know that that means ‘pretty’. Plus you two are going on a double date with Tye and Asami at that summer festival that El Paso has every year.” Cassie said, still smirking.

“Jaime has a name for everyone,” Traci started, “That just so happens to be mine.” She finished, looking down, smiling. “And it isn’t a double date! Jaime’s inviting Bart and Virgil to come along. And Tye is inviting Ed to come, too, since it’s been a while since he, Asami, Ed, and Virgil hung out together.” Traci told Cassie, looking back up at her.

“Ok fine whatever you say.” Cassie said, putting her hands up in surrender. “I will say that you two would make an adorable couple. He’s a good guy.” Cassie said and then looked down with a slight frown. Traci noticed.

“You’re missing Tim aren’t you?” Traci asked, immediately understanding Cassie’s forlorn look.

“Yeah I do,” Cassie started, “But I’m also still mad at him. Like really mad! I still can’t believe he didn’t tell me about you-know-what.” Cassie said, not going into specifics as they were in public. “I’m his girlfriend….he….he’s supposed to trust me. Maybe he just doesn’t love me anymore.” Cassie said, looking down.

“Hey don’t say things like that Cas!” Traci said, putting her hand over Cassie’s. “Tim does love you. I know he does. He just did something incredibly stupid. You two will get past this I know you will.” Traci said.

Cassie smiled at her. “Thanks Trac. You’re a really great friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She told her.

“You’d confine yourself to your room and just die of complete and utter angst.” Traci said smirking, taking another bite of her devil’s food.

“Oh ha ha ha.” Cassie said. The two girls laughed.

“Hey I have an idea!” Traci exclaimed. “Why don’t you come with us to the festival in El Paso? The others would love to have you there.” Traci asked Cassie.

Cassie nodded her head excitedly, “I would love that!” Cassie said.

Traci smiled and the two girls continued to converse until they finished their food. They paid the bill and left the restaurant. Once outside they contemplated on what to do next.

“So where to now?” Traci asked Cassie.

“I don’t know. There’s so much to do in Metropolis that I can’t keep track.” Cassie told her. The two teenagers continued to contemplate their next move when they noticed a group of three teenagers around their age running in their direction.

“We have to hurry! We need to get their before they run out of our sizes!” One girl said.

“I’m running as fast as I can!” Another girl said.

“Don’t worry you two. The shoe department store in the mall is huge! And they always have thousands of shoes to choose from during their annual mega sale!” The last girl said.

They ran past Cassie and Traci during their discussion. Cassie and Traci watched them run down the sidewalk and turned their heads to look at each other.

“Race you there?”

“No flying.”

The two girls then bolted down the sidewalk following the group of teens, their shoe haven, otherwise known as the Metropolis Mall, being just a few blocks down the road.


	6. Halloween's Cancelled? Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime invited the team to attend his schools big Halloween Party. But will they be able to attend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I envisioned the team to be doing during True Heroes before being called for the meta-teen trafficking raid. And I thought that Dick saying the "Halloween's Cancelled" line would be the perfect title. I hope you all enjoy!

It was October 31st, Halloween. All over the country people ranging from kids to adults were celebrating the holiday, either trick-or-treating or going to Halloween parties. Speaking of Halloween parties, teenagers in El Paso were getting ready for the annual Rio Grande High School Halloween Dance. Out of all the dances that this high school throws, the Halloween one is always the biggest, and ran from 7:00pm-3:30am. This party was so huge that it was held in a warehouse in the city, and is of course, chaperoned by the school staff. Since the party was so big and always fun, Jaime decided to invite Traci, Bart, Cassie, and Virgil, who all accepted the invite. They all decided to meet up at Jaime’s house before going to the party.

The time was 7:15pm and Jaime, dressed in an Aladdin costume, was waiting for his friends to arrive. Two minutes later the doorbell rang.

“Coming.” Jaime called out. He walked to the door and opened it. Bart was the first one to arrive.

“ _Hermano_! What’s up? I hope I’m not late.” Bart said, dressed as Luigi from Super Mario Bros.

“No your good. The party doesn’t really start getting hype until 10-11:00pm so we have plenty of time. We’re actually going over to Tye’s house before heading over to the party to hang for a bit.” Jaime told him.

“Crash!” Bart said.

“I like your costume.” Jaime told Bart.

“Thanks bro! Ed and I decided to do something together when we were working at the Teen Youth Center one day. He’s going as Mario and I’m Luigi!” Bart said.

“Crash.” Jaime said with a smile. Bart then got a good look a Jaime’s costume.

“Dude you make a great Aladdin.” Bart told him.

“Thanks. Traci actually said the same thing. I didn’t know what to dress up as at first, but then she gave me this idea. I hope she likes the outcome.” Jaime said, giving his whole costume one more look over. Bart smirked at him.

“Ooooooh so Traci gave you this idea, hmmm? And you really outdid yourself, too. Almost seems like you’re trying to impress her with your look. It also seems like she hit the nail on the head when she said that you love Disney as much as she does.” Bart told him.

“Hey! I thought it was agreed upon that we all really love Disney!” Jaime said, blushing a bit.

“Fair enough.” Bart said with his hands up in surrender, “However it still looks like you’re trying to impress her. So are you two doing couple costumes and she’s going as Princess Jasmine?” He asked. Jaime looked down, still blushing.

“Dude it’s not like that at all! She just….she just gave me a good idea is all.” Jaime muttered. “And no, she and Cassie are doing something together. What it is, I do not know.” Jaime told him.

“Ah, ok.” Bart said, nodding. “I just thought that you two would do couple costumes like Tye and Asami are.” He added.

“Well Tye and Asami are a couple.” Jaime said, “Trac and I….well….we aren’t. So we aren’t doing any couple costumes.” He added that last part with slight disappointment in his voice that did not go unnoticed by Bart.

_“Oh he soooo likes her.”_ Bart thought to himself, smiling.

The doorbell rang again. Jaime went and answered the door to see that Virgil was the next to arrive. He was dressed as Alvin from Alvin & the Chipmunks.

“Hey guys!” Virgil said excitedly. “I am so ready to party. Kids at my school always talk about this party around this time of year. I’m glad I finally get a chance to experience it!” He added.

“Yeah dude our school’s party so big that news of it travels to other schools.” Jaime said proudly. “Only way to get in is with admission tickets, meaning that the only possible way for non-students to even attend is for students attending my school to invite them and give them tickets.” Jaime said while giving Bart and Virgil their tickets.

“Thanks by the way.” Virgil told Jaime, Bart nodding in agreement.

“No problem guys. I wanted to invite everyone last year but everyone had their own plans. I definitely made sure to ask you all early this year because I really think that you all will like it.” Jaime told them.

“Well it’s a good thing Traci joined the team when she did or else she would have missed out on the invite.” Virgil said. “Sucks for Tim, Stephanie, and Cissie though.” He added.

“Yeah they are definitely about to miss out.” Jaime said.

The doorbell rang again. Jaime went to answer it and saw that the last two members of the team, Cassie and Traci, have arrived. They were dressed in the white cat dresses that the female singers of the group ABBA wore, Cassie with the blue cat and Traci with the yellow cat.

“Oh my gosh you look fantastic!” Traci exclaimed, going to give Jaime a hug. “I knew you’d be a perfect Aladdin!” She added.

“Thanks.” Jaime said, hugging her back. Cassie entered the house, smirking as she walked past them.

“Hey guys. You look great.” Cassie said with both her thumbs up.

“Thanks!” Bart said, smiling. “You two look great, too! Um…..who are you two dressed up as exactly?” Bart asked.

Traci broke the hug with her and Jaime and walked over to Cassie. “We are Agnetha and Frida from the singing group ABBA!” Traci said, with her and Cassie striking a pose.

“You know the songs that we always sing from Mamma Mia? The music came from this group!” Cassie said.

Cassie and Traci then broke out in song and dance. “Waterloo! I was defeated, you won the war! Waterloo! Promise to love you forever more!” They both sang.

The boys continued to watch them as they sang and danced to ABBA songs.

“You know you two can get really animated.” Virgil told them with a smile on his face.

“Yes we can!” Cassie and Traci exclaimed.

“You know I’ve never actually seen the Mamma Mia movies.” Bart said. Cassie and Traci looked at him and gasped.

“You haven’t?!” Traci asked Bart. He shook his head, “Nope.”

“Ok so it’s my turn to pick the movie during our next movie night and we are so watching Mamma Mia!” Traci said. Everyone laughed and Jaime gave the two girls their tickets.

“Oh you kids look great!” Jaime’s mom said, entering the living room. “Oh let me get my camera.” She said, going to find her camera.

“Ah Mom come on!” Jaime said, face-palming. His friends ended up laughing again.

* * *

After spending fifteen minutes taking pictures, the team was ready to hit the road.

“Alright guys, we’re going to head over to Tye’s house to hang with him, Asami, and Ed before going to the party. I think Brenda and Paco are going to be there, too.” Jaime told his friends, getting in his car.

“Awesome! I haven’t seen Brenda and Paco in a minute.” Traci said, climbing in the passenger seat.

“I haven’t met Brenda and Paco yet. Have you two?” Cassie asked Bart and Virgil while getting in the back seat.

“Nope. But Jaime is always talking about them.” Bart said climbing in the middle seat, with Virgil getting in after him, sitting on his other side.

“Yeah I haven’t either. Tye talks about them a lot, too.” Virgil said, closing the door.

“Oh you guys will love them!” Jaime said.

They all buckled up and Jaime started the car. He was about to pull out of the driveway when a familiar ringtone rang on all of their phones. They looked at their phones and saw that Miss Martian it was Miss Martian, which only meant one thing, they were being called for a mission. Collectively, with a disappointed tone, the team muttered one word:

“Dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Halloween actually cancelled for the team? Will they make it to the party? Find out next chapter! :):)
> 
> Here are the translations for the Spanish words:  
> Hermano = Brother
> 
> Also, here is a link to the costumes that Cassie and Traci are wearing: http://www.samorzady.org/upload/2019/03/06/abba-for-hire-costume-world-abba-cat-dress-costume-l-3a0c9a1786777dc9.jpg


	7. Halloween's Cancelled? Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime invited the team to attend his schools big Halloween Party. But will they be able to attend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is part 2 of Halloween's Canceled. Tye, Asami, Ed, Brenda, and Paco make an appearance. Brenda and Paco are Jaime's two best friends in the Blue Beetle solo comics. Blue' solo comic book series is really good if you haven't read them. I highly recommend it :):):). Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas.

The Team and the League’s missions to raid their assigned meta-human trafficking rings were successful. At the moment, both teams were at the meta-teen youth center in Taos to drop off the teenagers. After doing so, Miss Martian turned to her team and began to debrief them.

“Great job team! I’d say that this mission was a major success! Not only did we collect all of the teens from our raid, but the league did as well. You should all be proud of yourselves.” Miss Martian told them, smiling.

The team looked at each other with smiles. Bart turned back to Miss Martian. “So what happens to them now?” Bart asked.

“The teens are going to stay here for the time being. The counselors here will definitely give them the help that they need.” Miss Martian said. She turned to the clock on the wall to look at the time.

“Blue, what time does your school’s party end?” Miss Martian asked Blue Beetle.

“Huh? Oh, the party ends around 3:30am but we never leave because everyone just has too much fun. So technically the party lasts all night if you want to put it that way.” Blue said.

“You don’t say? Do they have a time when they close the entry doors?” Miss Martian asked.

“They tend to close off entry entirely around 12:30am. Why?” Blue Beetle asked.

“Well it’s 11:30pm now. If you guys hurry you might be able to make it.” Miss Martian told her team. All of their faces lit up.

“Really?!” Wondergirl exclaimed. “But don’t we have to help you with stuff here? And what about the things we have to report to the League?” She asked.

Miss Martian smiled. “Everything is getting taken care of right now. And I can handle the League reports. Go and have fun.” Miss Martian told them.

No need to tell them twice, the team ran off. Miss Martian watched them leave with a smile, then turned to walk down the hall, looking for Aquaman.

* * *

It was 12:10am in El Paso, and the Rio Grande High School Halloween Party was in full effect. Teens were scattered all over the warehouse either dancing with each other, conversing with each other, taking pictures at the photo booth, eating, and ultimately just having a grand old time. Even this late in the night teens were still entering the party. About five minutes later the DJ got on his microphone to make an announcement.

“Alright you crazy teens I hope you’re enjoying Rio Grande High’s annual Halloween Party! If you’re having fun make some noise!” The DJ announced.

A collective cheer rang throughout the party.

“Awesome! Now I don’t want to keep ya’ll from partying too long, I just need to update you kids on something important. The party entry doors will be closing in about fifteen minutes. I repeat, the party entry doors will be closing in fifteen minutes. So if you have some friends who haven’t arrived yet I suggest to give them a call or text because no one will be allowed in after 12:30am. And that is my Public Service Announcement.” The DJ announced to the crowd and the party continued.

Not too far from the entry doors stood three teens in their costumes.

“Hope they get here soon.” Asami said. She was dressed as Sally from The Nightmare before Christmas.

“I’m sure they will get here soon.” Ed said. He was dressed as Mario from Super Mario Bros.

Tye, dressed as Jack from The Nightmare before Christmas, sighed.

“They better get here soon. Jaime told me that they completed the mission and were on their way back to his house to change, but that was like 30 minutes ago and the doors are closing soon. I would hate from them to miss what, in my opinion, is probably the most epic Halloween party ever!” Tye said.

“Isn’t it Bart, Cassie, Virgil, and Traci’s first time, too? Oh man I definitely don’t want them to miss out on this.” Ed said.

“And Jaime has never missed this party once. It would suck if the doors closed before they get here. He’d be so disappointed.” Tye said.

A teenaged boy and girl walked over to the group. The boy was dressed as a T-Bird and the girl was dressed as a Pink Lady. They were Jaime’s friends Brenda and Paco.

“Hey do you guys have any updates?” Paco asked.

“Only that their mission is done and that they went back to Jaime’s house.” Tye informed them.

“Ugh something just had to come up tonight of all nights.” Brenda sighed. “They really need to get here soon. What time is it Paco? She asked her boyfriend.

Paco looked at his watch. “12:20am….only ten minutes left.” He said.

The group looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

Outside of the warehouse, a swarm of teens were heading towards the entrance. Of that swarm of teens were our five members of the team.

“Whew we made it! With only ten minutes to spare.” Traci said.

“Well technically nine since it just turned 12:21am.” Bart corrected her.

“Thank you Bart.” Traci said, rolling her eyes. The rest of the team laughed at the exchange.

The group entered the warehouse and gave the people at the check-in desk their tickets in exchange for wristbands. They then walked down the hall and entered the room that the party was in. Once inside, Virgil looked around in awe.

“Wow.” Virgil said. That was all that came out of his mouth.

“Yeah man it’s awesome isn’t it?” Jaime asked him. Virgil could only nod his head.

“You made it! You made it!” An excited voice said.

The team turned their heads to the direction they heard the voice from, just in time for Asami to hug both Traci and Cassie.

“Nice to see you, too Sam.” Traci said with a laugh. Cassie

“Dude way to cut it close.” Tye told Jaime as he walked over to the group with Ed, Brenda, and Paco behind him.

“You were making us nervous.” Ed said. He and Virgil fist-bumped.

“Hey I still made it didn’t I?” Jaime retorted as he and Tye did their friend hand-shake.

“Thank goodness you did.” Tye told him.

“I like the costumes you and Sam have on.” Jaime told Tye.

Tye shrugged, “After we watched the movie she really wanted us to dress up as Jack and Sally.” He said.

“Because we are simply meant to be! Just like Jack and Sally!” Sam said, walking over to them and giving Tye a hug.

“Nice.” Jaime said. Paco walked over to him.

“Bro I love your costume!” Paco told Jaime and high-fived him.

“Thanks bro. I like yours, too. You make a great T-Bird and a Pink Lady actually suits you Brenda.” He told them.

“Thanks Jaime.” Brenda said, and turned to look at Traci. By then Asami released both her and Cassie from her hug. “Nice to see you again Trac.” She told Traci.

“You, too Brenda.” Traci said with a smile.

Jaime then introduced Cassie, Bart, and Virgil to Brenda and Paco and vice versa.

“Well now that we got the introductions out of the way,” Bart started, “Let’s get this party started!” He cheered. Everyone else followed suit.

* * *

The night was filled with laughter and fun. The group of friends partied the night away doing various group dances like the Wobble and Cha-Cha slide, ate the various options of food provided to them at the food table (though it took the combined effort of Jaime and Ed to keep Bart from eating everything on the table), took various pictures at the photo booth, and much more. And, just as Jaime said, everyone stayed well past 3:30am as they were just having too much fun. Even the school staff chaperoning the event were partying.

By the time the group made it back to Jaime’s house around 7:00am for some breakfast, they all had one thought:

“Best party…….EVER!”


	8. The Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel are having a Bachelorette viewing party at M'Ganns' house and Cassie and Traci are invited. But do they know that Cissie and Stephanie were invited as well, and vice versa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the new season of the Bachelorette aired tonight (technical last night) I wanted to post this chapter this Bachelorette related chapter featuring M'Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, Raquel, Cassie, Traci, Cissie, and Stephanie. This is also the first chapter of the story to feature Cissie and Stephanie. I hope you all like it! :):):)
> 
> I don't own anything from The Bachelor/Bachelorette franchise.

“Okay meatballs, check, orange and grape soda, check, cookies check..…….Artemis did you bring the bottles of wine?” M’Gann asked her best friend.

“I brought 2 bottles. Between the four of us and how we are when it comes to this show, they’ll be gone by the time the season preview comes on.” Artemis said, pouring wine into four glasses.

“Only four? We went through like four bottles during years Bachelor season and have been getting that much since.” Raquel said.

“That was because Aries’ season was a complete mess.” Artemis said, “And for the Bachelorette and Bachelor in Paradise seasons after that, along with the Bachelor season earlier this year, we’ve only gotten through two of bottles, so why not just get two? We can get more if this season requires more wine consumage.” Artemis said, shrugging her shoulders.

“I’m just happy that our show is back girls! We finally have something to look forward to on Mondays again.” Zatanna said, happily.

The Bachelorette, a spin-off from the hit reality TV show The Bachelor, was premiering its newest season tonight, which meant that there would be viewing parties across the country every Monday night. One of those viewing parties consisted of M’Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel as yet another thing the four women do to bond with each other, starting back to when they were on the Young Justice team. And ever since getting places of their own, they would rotate between houses, and tonight it was M’Ganns turn to host.

“Please, I do not understand, what is the concept of this show ‘The Bachelorette’? And what makes it so entertaining?” Violet, otherwise known as Halo, asked, sitting on the sole chair in the living room, holding a can of grape soda.

“Ok so The Bachelor is a show where basically one man goes on dates with twenty five to thirty different women and weeds them out to find his future wife. And The Bachelorette is basically the same thing, except its one woman dating twenty five to thirty different men.” Artemis told her.

“And for what makes it entertaining is the people that are on the show. Some of the men and women that the bachelor and bachelorette date are just TV gold.” Raquel added.

“Well for the people that this bachelor or bachelorette pick…..do their relationships last?” Violet asked.

“Well no. Most of the relationships do not last at all. Only a small number of them do, and most of them are the ones that the Bachelorette picks.” Zatanna said.

“Yep the Bachelorettes do have a better track record then the Bachelors.” M’Gann added.

“Oh…..then why has it lasted this long if most of the relationships don’t work out?” Violet asked.

“Because the show is amazing!” M’Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel said in unison, all four completely stoked.

“Speaking of relationships, where’s your fiancée M’Gann?” Artemis asked.

“He is over at Lucas’ place with Brion, Forager, and Victor. He knew that it was my turn to host our Bachelor/Bachelorette night so he went over there to hang out until our viewing party is over.” M’Gann told her.

“Smart man.” Raquel said.

“Is it just us or did you invite more people?” Zatanna asked M’Gann.

“I invited Cassie and Traci to come. They told me that they were going to watch the premiere at Cassie’s house and I told them that they could just could just come to ours. The more the merrier.” M’Gann said, smiling.

“Who are Cassie and Traci?” Violet asked.

“They are two members of my team. They are really nice. You’ll like them.” M’Gann said.

“Why do I have a feeling that you invited two more people?” Artemis asked M’Gann, smirking.

“Two teenage girls to be specific.” Zatanna continued.

“Who aren’t necessarily getting along with Cassie and Traci at the moment.” Raquel concluded.

“You three know me so well.” M’Gann said with a smirk of her own. “Yes I did invite Stephanie and Cissie as well. I got a text from them this past Saturday saying that they missed me and I miss them, too, so I ended up inviting them. Plus this would be a perfect opportunity for them to talk to Traci and Cassie because I know they miss each other even if they don’t want to admit it.” M’Gann told them.

“Well I agree with you on that.” Zatanna said, “Us girls need to stick together whether we are on the same team or not.” She added.

“True that.” Raquel said, with Artemis nodding her head in agreement.

The four girls then toasted their wine glasses.

“So do they know that they’re about to be in the same room with each other?” Raquel asks.

“Neither of them know nothing.” M’Gann said, taking a sip of her glass of wine.

“Think they’ll be mad?” Artemis asked.

“I don’t think they’ll be outright mad because like I said before deep down they miss each other. They’ll probably me more surprised and annoyed if anything. And if they are mad they’ll get over it.” M’Gann said nonchalantly, waving her hand. “Black Canary did the same thing with us when we had fights with each other that left us not speaking. So I’m going to give it a try with them.” She added.

“Ha-ha yeah those were the days.” Artemis said.

“But wouldn’t that blindside them? Wouldn’t that make whatever situation that they are in….worse?” Violet asked, taking a sip of her soda.

“It might look like that from the outside looking in, but it actually helps out in the long run.” Artemis told her.

The doorbell rang. M’Gann went to go answer the door and Cassie and Traci stood outside.

“Hey you two! Come on in!” M’Gann said, stepping aside for the two teenagers to come in.

“Thanks M’Gann…Zatanna hi!” Traci said, running over to give her mentor a hug.

“Hey young padawan.” Zatanna said, hugging her mentee back.

“Thanks for inviting us M’gann.” Cassie told M’Gann. “We brought Jersey Mike’s sandwiches.” Cassie said, holding up the tray of sandwiches.

“No problem.” M’Gann said, “You can put those on the kitchen table.” She added.

Cassie went over to the table and put the sandwiches down.

“Oh Cassie, Traci, this is Violet. Violet, this is Traci and Cassie.” Artemis said.

The three girls said hi to each other and started a small conversation. M’Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel looked on.

“Violet will get along with them so well when she joins the team.” M’Gann said.

“That is such a relief for me.” Artemis said.

“Hey is it just us?” Traci asked, “The show is going to start in like 10 minutes.” She added.

“Yes actually we’re waiting on two more people to arrive.” M’Gann answered.

“Oh who?” Cassie asked.

“Cissie and Stephanie.” M’gann answered, taking another sip of her wine.

“Huh?” Both Cassie and Traci said, confused. Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel giggled at their reactions.

“Cissie and Stephanie are coming. They should be here soon.” M’Gann said.

“Oh wow plot twist.” Traci said, eyes wide with confusion.

Cassie folded her arms. “Why would you invite them when they aren’t even on the team anymore?” She asked a little annoyed to just be finding out that the two friends she had strained relationships with at the moment were about to be in the same vicinity as her.

“Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel aren’t on the tea and they’re here.” M’gann answered, giving her three friends a smile, “Also Cissie and Stephanie texted me on Saturday saying that they missed me and I miss them too so I decided to invite them. Don’t you girls miss them, too? She asked the two younger girls, knowing the answer.

Cassie and Traci looked at each other then looked down at their laps.

“Yeah I miss them…..a lot actually.” Traci said, still looking down.

Cassie was quiet for a bit. “…..I miss them.” She said quietly, “But they left us without even giving us a heads up! That was really messed up thing for them to do.” She added, still looking down as well.

“I know and it was wrong of them to do that. But you four can get past it.” M’Gann told them with a motherly smile.

The doorbell rang again, and Cassie and Traci looked up. She went to go answer the door while Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel went to go sit down on one of the couches. M’Gann opened the door and there stood Stephanie and Cissie.

“Hi M’Gann!” Both Cissie and Stephanie said, giving M’Gann a hug.

“Hi girls!” M’Gann responded, returning the hug.

“We brought chips!” Cissie said, she and Stephanie each holding up one big bags of chips.

“Awesome! I’ll put them on the table. Come on in.” M’Gann said, taking the chips and stepping aside to let Cissie and Stephanie in.

Cissie and Stephanie walked in and once they spotted Cassie and Traci they paused.

“……Hi.” Both Cissie and Stephanie said unsurely.

“Hi.” Cassie and Traci said softly.

“……..oh wow this is awkward.” Cissie whispered, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You got that right.” Stephanie whispered.

“Go on sit down you two.” M’Gann said, ushering the two teens over to the living room. Cissie and Stephanie went to the couch that Cassie and Traci were sitting on and sat down next to them while M’Gann went to go sit down next to Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel on the other couch. She turned on the TV and put in on mute.

Violet looked at the four teenage girls sitting on the other couch and looked over to Artemis. “Artemis…..what…?” Violet said.

“Shhhh everything will be okay. Just watch.” Artemis told her, smiling, putting a hand on Violets knee.

“Now I know the four of you are confused and a little bit annoyed. But there is a reason why I invited you four over here without telling you about each other.” M’Gann started, then looked over to Raquel, who was sitting next to her.

“During our days on the team we had our fair share of spats, some that even resulted in us just not speaking to each other for days. Oh yeah we were stubborn back in the day.” Raquel continued, then looked over to Zatanna, who was sitting next to her.

“And whenever it got bad like that, Black Canary would have us meet up at a location, either with or without her, and we wouldn’t know that each of us were going to be there.” Zatanna continued and looked over to Artemis, who was sitting next to her.

“And that would force us to talk out our issues that would either result in us making up and squashing whatever beef we had or at least moving towards a resolution and an eventual make up session.” Artemis concluded.

“All four of us have made mistakes and done things that we shouldn’t have, but we wouldn’t have become as close as we are now if it wasn’t for Black Canary tricks that resulted in us talking about them and moving passed them. And now you four are going through your own issues. I see so much of us in you four and still do even after the split. And I know that this tactic will do wonders for you just as it did with us. And even if you don’t resolve your issues now, it will help you move a step forward to the right direction. And maybe, just maybe, it will lead to all eight of you coming back together, same team or not.” M’Gann said with a smile. Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel smiled and nodded at what M’Gann was saying.

Cassie, Traci, Cissie, and Stephanie looked at each other. They had a lot to think about after what the four older girls told them.

“Now let us all enjoy the start of Hannah B’s journey for love on The Bachelorette.” Artemis said, taking the remote and unmuting the TV just as the premier of season 15 of The Bachelorette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls of the team, past, present, and future, always stick together. Ans what better way to bring them all together then a Bachelorette viewing party lol.


	9. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go to the movies to go see Avenger's Endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN AVENGER'S ENDGAME DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! IT CONTAINS SPOILERS DURING THE SECOND HALF!* But if you have already seen Avenger's Endgame or if you haven't and don't care about spoilers or aren't even interested in seeing it, go on ahead and read lol. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Marvel's Avengers.

It was a Saturday night, and the team was on their way to the Metropolis movie theater to go see Endgame. Having gotten their tickets the week prior, they were all excited to finally see the movie that had everyone buzzing.

“You guys I’m so stoked that I’m finally seeing this movie!” Virgil told his friends. “Everyone at my school literally cannot stop talking about it.” He added.

“I know what you mean, it’s the main buzz at my school, too.” Jaime said.

“Literally when people are talking about it everywhere!” Traci exclaimed. “I had to put in my headphones when a group of kids started talking about it at a table next to me while I was reading at the library the other day.” She added.

“I had to leave the table when my friends started talking about it during lunch. I ended up walking a lap around the lunch room.” Cassie added.

“Did y’all end up deleting social media like I did?” Virgil asked. Everyone but Bart nodded their heads.

“On top of that, I made sure to mute my TV and cover my eyes when Endgame TV-Spots started playing.” Jaime said.

“Oh wow we did a lot to avoid spoilers for this movie.” Traci said, laughing.

“I’m just wondering if this movie will give me as much anxiety as Infinity Wars did, because that movie gave me so much anxiety.” Cassie said.

“I just hope that this movie is as good as Infinity War was.” Jaime said.

“Oh it’s even better than Infinity Wars.” Bart said. “In fact, this movie has a mark in history as one of the greatest movies of all time!” He added.

“Well you would definitely know with you being from the future and all.” Virgil said with a smile.

“Darn right!” Bart said. “You guys are going to love it! In fact, I can’t wait until we get to the scene when-!”

“NO SPOILERS!” Virgil, Traci, Jaime, and Cassie yell.

“Hehe….oops.” Bart said, sheepishly.

“Ok did you guys remember to bring your own snacks to sneak in?” Virgil asks.

Everyone nods.

“And we’re still in agreeance that absolutely none of us are to get anything to drink? Virgil asks. “Because we can’t miss not one minute of this movie.” He adds.

Everyone nods again.

Eventually they reached the movie theater. Once inside, they saw that the line for the concession stand was completely packed.

“Wow good thing we’re not getting anything.” Traci said

Everyone nods their head in agreeance. They scan their tickets and walk towards their assigned theater. Once inside they take their seats and talk with one another until the previews start to play.

* * *

After a three hour and one minute movie filled with laughter, cheers, and cries, it was over. The ending credits scrolled as people began to exit the theater, but of course a lot of people stayed to see if there was and end credit scene, the team being a part of those people. There wasn’t one, and only then did everyone else leave the theater…….except one.

The team was walking down the walkway that led to the doors to the theater when Cassie paused. She looked to her friends around her, turned to look back in the direction that led to the theater, and began walking back that way.

Jaime, Bart, and Traci excited the theater room.

“Wow………..I…..I’m literally speechless right now.” Jaime said. After that movie, he was literally a loss for words.

“Did I tell you or did I tell you?” Bart said

“Dude…..” Jaime said, high-fiving Bart, “That was the best movie ever! You were right it was better than Infinity Wars.” He added.

“Ha-ha yep!” Bart said.

Jaime looked over at Traci, who was hiding her face with her hair.

“Trac are you okay?” Jaime asked her.

“I…..I’m fine.” Traci said, wiping her eyes.

“Are you still crying?” Bart asked. “You’ve been crying since like halfway through the movie. Like since we saw Nat die.” He said.

“No!” Traci exclaimed, turning to look at them, eyes tinted red from crying. “No! That was Cassie! I only teared up when Nat died because I was pissed! Those were tears of anger! I started outright crying once Tony died! Because…..because why?! Why did this movie have to be so good, but so sad at the same time?!” She asked, tearing up again, wiping her eyes again.

Jaime laughed and put his arm around her, giving her a hug. Traci gladly returned it.

“Whelp we have another positive review.” Jaime said, looking at Bart.

Bart smiled and then looked around, finally noticing that two of their members were missing.

“Hey where are Cassie and Virgil?” Bart asked.

“We’re coming.” A voice called out. The three looked towards the door to the theater room they were in to see Cassie walking towards them dragging a dazed Virgil by the hand.

“Sorry I had to go back and get Virgil. He didn’t get up from his chair once everyone else left.” Cassie said.

“Wow and I thought that the movie left me speechless.” Jaime said, looking at Virgil, who still looked absolutely dazed.

“Tha…..that….was….was…..” Virgil whispered.

Bart looked over to Cassie, who, like Traci, had red tinted eyes.

“Cass you okay?” Bart asked, laughing.

“Listen don’t judge me right now!” Cassie said, pouting. “I didn’t expect the movie to have me this emotional okay!” She added, wiping her eyes. “Why did they have to kill Nat like that? I mean it’s not like I wanted Hawkeye to go over the cliff but I definitely didn’t want Nat to go over!” She asked.

“I don’t know!” Traci exclaimed. She removed one of her arms from around Jaime’s torso and extended it out to Cassie. Cassie gladly walked into Traci’s embrace. This left Jaime in a slight three-way hug, with Traci in the middle, as he looked on awkwardly at his two friends weeping over this fantastic movie.

“THAT WAS AMAZING!” Virgil exclaimed, stunning his friends at his sudden outburst. “Did you see how awesome they looked in those quantum realm suits? And how Cap basically kicked his own ass when they went back to New York during the first Avengers movie?! But I truly lost my shit when everybody came back! Technically we should have known they were back because Banner’s snap worked, but I didn’t even think of it until all of those portals opened. I literally shouted ‘Wakanda Forever’ when the Wakandans stepped out for war!” Virgil word vomited, doing the Wakanda Forever salute with his arms.

“We know bro we screaming and shouting with you. Hell the whole theater was.” Bart said, putting an arm around Virgil.

“Dude you were right! This movie will be one of the greatest movies of all time! I just know it will! Especially after seeing it!” Virgil exclaimed.

“See I told you!” Bart said. “So is anyone else hungry? Those snacks did enough to hold me for the movie but now I’m starving.” He added.

“Bart it’s 10:00pm what place is open at this time of night?” Jaime asked.

“Bibbo’s is still open. It’s a 24 hour diner.” Cassie said.

“Oh that’s right it is.” Jaime said.

“Well what are we waiting for? Come one guys let’s get going! There’s Bibbo’s burger that’s just screaming my name right now!” Bart said, heading towards the theater entrance.

Everyone laughed and followed him out the theater, further discussing Avenger’s Endgame as they headed over to Bibbo’s Diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok some of the reactions are exaggerated a little bit, but mostly the reactions that team have after seeing the movie are reactions that I had when I saw the movie. I literally teared up when Nat died and was mad when it happened. I then cried tears of joy when everyone came back and you know how Virgil yelled 'Wakanda Forever' when the Wakandans walked onto the scene? Yeah that was me in the theater lol. And then I was sobbing when Tony died. 
> 
> I also got inspiration from a friend of mine on tumblr, @toastedpastry. She saw the movie before I did and she said that she was crying like hallway though the movie until the end, and after I saw it she told me the part where she started crying was at Nat until the end.
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment on your reactions to Avenger's Endgame! :):):)


	10. Girl Talk Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cissie and Stephanie have a girls night at Cissie's place. But will their night stay all fun and dandy when talks of their old friends come up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second installment of my Girl Talk series featuring Cissie and Stephanie. I hope you all enjoy! :):):)
> 
> I do not own Disney's Aladdin.

It was a Friday night and since both were free, Cissie and Stephanie decided to have a sleepover. Currently both were in Cissie’s room, with Stephanie was sitting on the chair at Cissie’s desk painting her nails and Cissie was sitting on her bed scrolling through her iPad and listening to music. She had only one earbud in just in case Stephanie decided to say something to her.

_“Make waaaaaay for Prince Aliiiiiiii! Say heeeeeeeeey it’s Prince Aliiiiiiiii!”_ Cissie sang.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, “OMG Cissie you have been singing that song none stop ever since we saw the live action adaption yesterday. Do you know any other songs?” She asked.

“I can’t help it! I just love this song so much! It’s like my favorite song from Aladdin! And even though Will Smith can’t sing the song wasn’t that bad.” Cissie said.

“Whatever.” Stephanie said, chuckling.

“Oh come on Steph don’t act like you haven’t been singing Aladdin songs since we saw the movie. I’ve seen you have ‘A Whole New World’ on repeat on your iPod.” Cissie said.

“Yeah but I’m not singing it at the top of my lungs like you do.” Stephanie retorted.

“You want to bet on that?” Cissie asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

“………Nooo.” Stephanie said, putting her head down.

The two girls then burst out in giggles.

“I can never get anything past you Cis.” Stephanie said, wiping a laughter induced tear from her eye.

“That’s because I know you so well.” Cissie said.

Cissie continued to sing ‘Prince Ali’ as she looked at her iPad. She was on Instagram and she was just scrolling down on her feed, seeing the different pictures and videos that people posted. Suddenly she paused her scrolling, abruptly stopping her singing in the process. This didn’t go unnoticed by Stephanie.

“You okay Cis?” Stephanie asked, looking over to her friend.

Cissie didn’t answer her. She just kept looking down at her iPad.

Stephanie got up and walked over to sit next to Cissie to see what she was looking at. It turns out that Cissie came across a video that Traci posted on her Instagram of her, Cassie, and Asami.

**_“We just saw Aladdin and it was amazing!” Traci exclaimed._ **

**_“Amazing! I was singing along the whole time!” Cassie exclaimed._ **

**_“All three of us were! Right Sam?” Traci asked._ **

**_“Yes! A whole lot of singing! Have fun!” Sam exclaimed._ **

**_“Damn right we had fun! This whole movie was just a great time! Right boys?” Traci asked. The camera then pans up towards Jaime, Bart, Virgil, Tye, and Ed walking behind them._ **

**_“Wo-ho yeah.” The boys mumbled, raising their fists half-heartedly. The camera pans back down towards the girls._ **

**_“They’re just fronting for the camera.” Cassie said._ **

**_“They know they liked it!” Traci said._ **

**_“Can’t fool us!” Sam said._ **

“He….seems like we weren’t the only one who saw the movie yesterday.” Stephanie said. She noticed that even though it was posted today, the caption stated ‘Last night was fun! #movienight’.

“Yeah.” Cissie said quietly. She swiped the video to look at the second part, which involved Traci, Cassie, and Sam singing ‘A Whole New World’.

“Seems like they had fun.” Stephanie said.

“Yeah it does.” Cissie said quietly.

“Hey are you okay?” Stephanie asked. “What’s wrong?” She added.

“I just wish that we were there with them.” Cissie said. She came across another video posted by Virgil of Tye and Jaime both dancing to the end credit version of ‘Friend Like Me’ in their theater row. The video then pans over to Traci, Cassie, and Sam doing the same thing on his other side.

“Just look at how much fun they had! We would have been with them if it wasn’t for….” Cissie started.

“Hey! None of that!” Stephanie said.

“What you know it’s true! If we hadn’t of left the team you, me and Tim would have been there with the rest of our friends enjoying that movie night. Hell we even planned on doing so when we first saw the teaser for Aladdin! But then we just had to mess everything up.” Cissie said, raising her head to look at Stephanie.

“Cissie….you know we had to do it.” Stephanie said.

“Yes I know. We were following the orders of our mentors.” Cissie said, rolling her eyes. “But we could have told them.” She added.

“No we couldn’t have. Our mentors told us not to, remember? Plus they wouldn’t have understood if we did. We are doing what we have to do for the greater good of the people. The League can’t operate effectively with all of the restrains put on them.” Stephanie said.

“Yeah but what about the Team? The league had restraints, not us. We could have stayed!” Cissie said.

“The teams follows what The League does and says.” Stephanie said.

“Not always! Hell when has the Team ever not disobeyed orders?” Cissie asked.

“Cis you agreed with Batman, Green Arrow, and everyone else about this whole thing!” Stephanie said, raising her arms up in the air. “You thought that we could all do more good if we didn’t have to deal with the restraints that were set forth. You thought that leaving would be a good idea, too!” She added.

“Yeah I know I did…….but now I’m thinking that I was wrong. That me, you, and Tim were wrong……for leaving.” Cissie said, putting her head down again.

“Cissie we were not wrong! Like I said before what we are doing is for the greater good!” Stephanie said.

“It might be for the greater good but that doesn’t make it right.” Cissie said. “I think we really hurt our friends.” She added.

“They have to understand.” Stephanie said, folding her arms.

“Steph…..did you not feel the negative energy that we were getting from Traci and Cassie when we went over to M’Ganns’ place for the premier of The Bachelorette? They didn’t talk to us that much.” Cissie said.

“Oh what are you talking about? Traci was talking up a storm.” Stephanie said.

“Yeah but that was just when she was talking to us about Bachelorette related things. We didn’t have a lot of the small conversations during the commercial breaks like M’Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel were having. Hell, Cassie and Traci were mainly talking to Violet! They barely had any conversations with us.” Cissie said.

“Well they talked to us when were all about to leave.” Stephanie pointed out.

“Yeah but even then I could tell that they were upset and hurt, and even angry. Cassie definitely wasn’t afraid to let us know that when she said “You left us” point blank. And I could just here the hurt in Traci’s voice when she told us that they all missed us, and Cassie didn’t even argue with her!.” Cissie said.

Stephanie opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a few seconds she signed and looked down at her lap.

“Steph…..don’t you miss them?” Cissie asked.

After a moment of silence, Stephanie nodded her head, “Yeah I do….” She whispered.

“I do, too.” Cissie said. “And I know Tim does, no matter how stubborn he is about this whole thing. He misses Cassie and everyone else, too.” Cissie said.

Stephanie only nodded her head in agreement. After a moment of silence Cissie spoke again.

“M’Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel said that if we didn’t resolve our issues then at the premier night then it would help us move in the right direction for possibly all eight of us to come together as a group again. Well……I’m thinking that maybe they were right…..and this conversation that we’re having now could very well be the next step in getting there.” Cissie said softly.

Stephanie didn’t say anything, she just continued looking down at her lap. Both girls sat in silence for the next five minutes, thinking about the conversation they just had. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

“That must be the pizza we ordered. Come on let’s go. I know you’re hungry.” Cissie said, getting off of her bed to walk to her bedroom door.

“Definitely.” Stephanie said, getting up from the chair and following Cissie in the hallway and into the living room to answer the front door.

The two girls spent the rest eating pizza, talking, and watching the Ridiculousness marathon on MTV. However, both girls knew that their thoughts on their friends weren’t going to go away any time soon. After the talk they had tonight, they knew that they couldn’t stay away from their friends much longer. Hopefully, the next step to reconciliation would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww they miss their friends. :(:( I really hope to see more of them in 3b of Young Justice: Outsiders and even a reconciliation between everyone (Even though I do plan on writing a reconciliation chapter for this story).


	11. Welcome Back Gar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy re-joins the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow it's been a minute hasn't it? Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out. I guess it was a mix of some writer's block and just not feeing in the writing mood. But I finally got this chapter completed and I really hope you all like it. This chapter marks Beast Boys inclusion in this story, so expect to see him in future chapters!

Miss Martian had called her team to the Watch Tower for a very important meeting. She wanted to announce, or welcome back, a very special person to the team. And that person is her very own brother, Beast Boy, also known as Garfield Logan. Miss Martian turned to look at her brother.

“They should be arriving soon Gar.” Miss Martian told her brother.

Garfield, dressed in his new super suit, turned to look at her.

“How do you think everyone will react to having me back on the team?” He asked her.

“Oh they’ll be really happy to have you back. Jaime, Cassie, Virgil, and Bart definitely miss you. And Traci, well……” Miss Martian said.

“Wait who is Traci?” Beast Boy asked.

“She’s a member of the team. She joined sometime after you left. She’s really nice.” Miss Martian said.

“Ah ok. What were you going to say about her?” Beast Boy asked.

“I was going to say that Traci…..well…..she’s a big fan of your show. Like a really big fan. So she’s going to be ecstatic to see you.” Miss Martian told him.

“Oh ok.” Beast Boy said, nodding his head

“Yeah.” Miss Martian said.

“Well it’s nice that I’m going to meet a fan.” Beast Boy said with a smile.

Miss Martian smiled. Five minutes later, the zeta tube recognized two members of the team, Wonder Girl and Static.

“Ok Miss Martian we’re here.” Static said.

“What is the meeting about? Did something happen? Are we in trouble?” Wonder Girl asked.

“No you’re not in trouble.” Miss Martian said, laughing. She then paused, “Unless….you five have done something that would get you in trouble.” She added with a raised eyebrow, folding her arms.

Wonder Girl and Static both laughed nervously.

“Hehe…no….at least we haven’t done anything.” Static said. “I can’t speak for everyone else.” He added.

“I’m sure the others haven’t done anything either.” Wonder Girl said.

“Right.” Miss Martian said, her eyebrow still raised, “Well I called you all here because we are going to have a new member on the team.” She added.

Wonder Girl and Static perked up at this.

“Really? That’s awesome!” Wonder Girl exclaimed.

“Yeah I can’t wait to meet him or her.” Static said with a smile.

“Actually you all already know him.” Miss Martian said.

“Oh really? Who?” Wonder Girl asked.

Miss Martian smiled and turned her head to her left. Wonder Girl and Static followed her head movement and only then did they spot their old friend Beast Boy.

“Sup.” Beast Boy said.

“BEAST BOY!” Wonder Girl exclaimed, flying over to give him a hug.

“Oof! It’s nice to see you, too Cassie.” Beast Boy said, struggling to breathe as he was in Wonder Girls bone crushing hug.

“I don’t think he can breathe Cass.” Static said, chuckling.

Wonder Girl released Gar from her hug. “Sorry.” She said, sheepishly.

“It’s cool.” Beast Boy said. He then fist bumped with Static.

“It’s good to see you man!” Static exclaimed.

“Garfield is re-joining the team, and this meeting I called was my way of having you all find out. As well as send you all on a small mission.” Miss Martian said.

“Working on Space Trek 3016 has been really fun, but I’m ready to come back to the team. Plus I missed you all.” Beast Boy said with a smile.

“We missed you, too.” Static said.

“This is amazing!” Wonder Girl said, bouncing up and down, grinning, “Traci is going to love this!” She added.

The Zeta Tube began to light up again and announced the next two team members to arrive, Blue Beetle and Kid Flash.

“Alright Miss M me and Blue are here, what’s this impromptu meeting all about?” Kid Flash asked.

“Is there an emergency mission?” Blue Beetle asked.

“Well I am sending you all on a small mission, but it’s no emergency. I mainly called you all here to let you all know that Beast Boy is re-joining the team.” Miss Martian said, tilting her head to where Beast Boy, Static, and Wonder Girl were standing.

“Oh this is so crash!” Kid Flash said, speeding over to where Beast Boy was and gave him a high-five.

“So crash!” Beast Boy said.

“It’s really great to see you again _hermano_.” Blue Beetle said, walking over to the group, “We really missed having you around.” He added, giving Beast Boy a hug.

“I’ve missed being around everyone, too. I can’t wait to get back into the swing of things. Hopefully it all just comes back to me.” Beast Boy said.

“I’m sure it will.” Kid Flash said, smiling.

“But overall, I’m just happy to see everyone!” Beast Boy said.

“Likewise.” Blue Beetle said, “Man Traci is going to be so…..oh my god Traci.” He said, putting a hand on his face.

“Oh I can’t wait until she arrives.” Kid Flash said, smirking.

“I know right? She’s going to flip her lid.” Wonder Girl said, “Traci’s great, too. You’ll like her.” She then

“Flip her lid? She might very well pass out from excitement.” Blue Beetle said.

“It’s her reaction that I’m honestly worried about that most.” Miss Martian said.

“Is her reaction really something to be worried about?” Beast Boy asked, looking towards Miss Martian. “Is she really that big of a fan?” He asked.

“Dude you have nooooooo idea.” Blue Beetle said.

“Gar, when Blue said that she might pass out he means it. Man I wish I brought my camera because this is about to be a Kodak moment.” Static said.

Miss Martian laughed and shook her head. She then looked over to her brother.

“You see Gar, Traci is still kind of learning how to control her powers.” Miss Martian started.

“Kind of…” Kid Flash said under his breath. Blue Beetle proceeded to elbow him in his ribs.

“Anyways, when she gets excited she tends to sometimes lose control of her powers. So I’m worried that when she sees you her powers might well…..” Miss Martian trailed off.

Before she could finish, the zeta tube started up and announced the arrival of Thirteen.

“I’m so sorry I’m late Miss Martian!” Thirteen said, running in. She wasn’t really paying attention to everyone in the room as she was straightening out her uniform as she ran over to the group.

“My dad wouldn’t let me leave the house until I finished vacuuming our living room. I tried to get out of it but he wasn’t having it. But I’m here now and I’m ready for…!” Thirteen paused, finally looking up at everyone. Her attention immediately went to Beast Boy.

“…..Hi I’m Beast Boy. I heard you were a fan.” Beast Boy said, smiling.

Thirteen didn’t answer. She just continued staring at him with a shocked look on her face.

“Traci…….are you okay?” Blue Beetle asked.

Thirteen turned her head to look at Blue. “I….wha……is tha….” She muttered.

She turned her head to look at Wonder Girl, Static, Kid Flash and Miss Martian one at a time.

“Tha……that’s……..that’s……..” Thirteen stuttered.

“Thirteen you remember how Beast Boy used to be a member of the team by reading our old mission files? Well he’s…” Miss Martian started to say, until Thirteen finally exploded.

“OH MY GOSH YOU’RE BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! OMG I’VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF THIS MOMENT BUT I NEVER THOUGHT IT ACTUALLY HAPPEN! I JUST LOVE YOUR SHOW! MY FAVORITE EPISODE HAS TO BE WHERE…!” Thirteen exclaimed, completely fangirling.

“Traci Traci calm down! Look at your hands!” Blue Beetle exclaimed at her.

Thirteen paused to look at him confused, and then looked down at her hands which were glowing purple.

“Ooops! Sorry! I guess I got a little excited.” Thirteen said, sheepishly.

“A little…” Kid Flash said, snorting. Once again, Blue Beetle elbowed him in the ribs.

Miss Martian shook her head and laughed, “Traci Garfield is going to be joining the team again.” She said.

“Wait really?!” Thirteen asked.

“Yup!” Beast Boy said, walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a shake, “I look forward to working with you Traci.” He said, smiling at her.

“I look forward to working with you, too! Omg I can’t believe I’m actually shaking hands with Garfield Logan right now!” Thirteen gushed.

Beast Boy just laughed, “Wow you really are a big fan.” He said.

“Again so wish I would have brought my camera.” Static said. That got a laugh out of Wonder Girl.

“Alright team, now that we’ve had our ‘Welcome Back Gar’ party, let’s start talking about this mission.

The team then gathered around Miss Martian as she described the mission to them. As Miss Martian was giving out the mission details, one thought went through Beast Boys’ mind: “Man it’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the translations to the words that are in Spanish:  
> Hermano = Brother
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Scenes From a Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Black Friday and the Team, along with Ed and Perdita, decide to go to the Taos Mall for some shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter is out! It took me the longest time to complete this chapter, with getting the inspiration for it and writing it, but I finally got it done! I hope you all like it! I also got the title of the chapter from a Family Matters episode called 'Scenes From a Mall'.
> 
> I do not own Family Matters (due to the title).

It was Black Friday, and all over the country people were getting up early to go to various places top score big with the various sales going on. It was 5AM in Taos and a lot of people were lining up (or should I say crowding around) outside of the Taos Mall waiting for it to open in an hour. Included in the sea of people was the team along with Ed and Perdita.

“Wow look this is a lot of people. People really come out early in the morning just to shop?” Perdita asked Garfield.

“Yep! And this is probably the only day that people would ever think to get up this early to shop.” Garfield said, chuckling. He and Perdita were wearing glamour charms so that people wouldn’t recognize them. Black Friday was already crazy enough and Garfield didn’t want it to be any crazier with people recognizing them. Especially since this was Perdita’s first Black Friday experience.

“Wow people and even more people are showing up.” Perdita said looking around at her surroundings. “This crowd is almost reminds me of the crowds back home during one of our parades.” She added.

“Well other than the sales, people really start their Christmas shopping on Black Friday since it really is the start of the holiday season. A lot of people want to get it over with and that results in a lot of people showing up.” Bart explained.

“Wait Perdita, you guys don’t do Black Friday back in Vlatava?” Traci asked, standing next to her boyfriend, Jaime.

“No this is my first time experiencing it.” Perdita said, shaking her head.

“Oh wow I didn’t know that.” Cassie said.

“Well then this is about to be an experience for you.” Ed said, chuckling.

“Why do you say that?” Perdita asked.

“Well it can pretty crazy on Black Friday.” Virgil said.

“You mean the people can get crazy on Black Friday.” Bart said, smirking.

“Yeah people will push and shove people when entering a mall or store, crowd around a particular object, like a flat screen TV, to claim it before they run out, and even fight each other for that particular object.” Ed explained.

“Oh……wow…..is….is it really that serious?” Perdita asked, shocked.

“For some people.” Cassie said, shrugging.

“Yeah people definitely go into shopping mode on Black Friday.” Traci said.

“Shopping mode to the extreme.” Cassie added.

“Alright guys listen up.” Ed said, getting his friends attention, “The Taos Mall opens up at 6AM and there are eight of us. I say we all split up in groups of two and do our own individual shopping, since two moves faster than eight, and then we all meet up at the food court around noon for lunch. Then we can all decide what to do next. How does that sound?” he continued.

“That sounds perfect Ed.” Garfield said. Everyone else voiced their agreeance as well. “Oh I almost forgot. I ended up getting bonus at work so I wanted to split some of it with you guys so that you’ll have more money to shop.” He said, digging through his bag to find the money.

“Oh Gar you don’t have to do that.” Traci said.

“The hell he can’t!” Bart said, with a big grin on his face.

“I know Traci but I want to give this to you guys. You guys are great friends to me and you all treat me like a regular human being instead of a celebrity and I wanted to do something to say thanks. Plus, after everything we dealt with yesterday with Onslaught, you guys deserve it.” Garfield said, handing everyone their portion.

“But I wasn’t there yesterday.” Cassie said.

“Like I said, you’re a great friend and you deserve it.” Garfield said, smiling.

“Wow……..thanks Gar.” Jaime said, smiling.

“No problem.” Garfield said.

The group of friends spent the rest of the waiting time just talking when they heard the crowd start to get excited. This meant one thing, the mall was about to open.

“Here we go. Stay close to me Perdita I don’t want you getting lost in the fray.” Garfield said, grabbing Perdita’s hand.

“Ok.” Perdita said, smiling, giving Garfield’s hand a squeeze.

The mall doors opened and the crowd started to go inside. The team moved along with the people. Virgil looked around and noticed that Cassie and Traci were missing.

“Hey guys….where are Cassie and Traci?” Virgil asked.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a commotion by the mall entry doors, followed by two shouts.

“OUT OF OUR WAY!” A voice that belonged to Cassie yelled.

“COMING THROUGH! MOVE!” Another voice, which belonged to Traci, yelled right after.

The rest of the team saw people being shoved to the side as Cassie and Traci plowed through people to get inside of the mall. Perdita turned to look at everyone else with a shocked look on her face.

“Eh he he he……what can I say….they’re in shopping mode.” Jaime said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“But…but I thought that…..” Perdita started.

“Save the questions for later babe.” Garfield said, chuckling, “Right now we just need to get in this mall before we get lost in this seas of people.” He added.

* * *

**_Bart & Ed_ **

After five minutes, the whole team was inside of the mall and immediately split up into their groups of two: obviously Cassie and Traci were a group, Jaime and Virgil were another one, then Garfield and Perdita, and finally Ed and Bart.

“Ok Bart where to first?” Ed asked Bart.

No answer came. Ed looked to his left and found Bart gone. He started looking around for him.

“Bart?.......Bart where are you?” Ed yelled out. He looked down the stairs that led to the food court and all of a sudden it hit him. Ed sighed and then face palmed. Ed went down the stairs and low and behold, he saw Bart standing in line at the McDonalds.

“Dude I thought we agreed to go to the food court around noon with everyone else?” Ed asked him as he approached him.

“Uhhhh….hehehe….I know we did…but um…..I’m kind of hungry now….so I’m just getting a quick bite to eat for breakfast.” Bart said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Dude you ate a big breakfast before we got here!” Ed said, raising his hands over his head.

“Yeah I did………..but I got hungry again.” Bart said, sheepishly.

Ed groaned and face palmed once again.

* * *

**_Jaime & Virgil_ **

Jaime and Virgil were currently inside the Nike store trying on shoes.

“Oh dude these are nice! What do you think of these?” Virgil asked Jaime, pointing to the shoes on his feet.

“Oh those are nice! How about these?” Jaime in turn pointed to the pair of shoes he was trying on.

“Nice dude! You definitely need to get those! I’m definitely getting these!” Virgil said.

The two boys continued to shop around in the store for anything that caught their eyes. After a while they were about to walk over to the register when suddenly Jaime stopped by a pair of shoes on the Women’s side. Virgil noticed this and walked over to him.

“Dude what’s up?” Virgil asked.

“These are the shoes that Traci has been talking about for months. She’s never been able to find them.” Jaime said. “Excuse me!” He called out to a worker. The worker then came over.

“How can I help you today?” The worker said, smiling.

“I was wondering if you had this pair of shoes in a size 8?” Jaime asked.

“Oh these are popular ones and they’ve been selling fast so I’m not sure if we have a lot left. But I’ll go check the back for you.” The worker said and left to go check their back room.

“Dude I’ve seen Traci constantly look at those shoes on her phone she is so in love with them. But she’s never been able to find them because everywhere that she goes they are either sold out or don’t have her size.” Jaime told Virgil.

“They’re also $200. And that’s the sale price. They’re originally $300.” Virgil said, looking at the price.

“Yeeeaaahhh it’s a lot but you know……..she’s worth it.” Jaime said, with a dopey smile on his face.

“Somebody’s in love.” Virgil said in a sing song voice.

“What? No I’m not.” Jaime said.

_“You should stop lying to yourself Jaime Reyes. Ever since you’ve met the Traci Thurston you’ve barely been able to think properly when and whenever you’re not around her.”_ The scarab said.

“Hey! You stay out of this! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jaime said to his scarab.

_“Oh really Jaime Reyes? Maybe it is you who doesn’t know what he is talking about. It is you that is in denial.”_ The scarab says.

“I’m not in denial! I’m not in love, I just like her a lot!” Jaime whispers back at the scarab.

_“Yes you are.”_ The scarab says.

“No I’m not.” Jaime says back.

Virgil watches as Jaime goes back-and-forth with is scarab and just shakes his head and chuckles. He then notices the worker walking back to them and signals for Jaime to stop.

“Okay sir you’re in luck because these are the last pair that is a size 8.” The worker said smiling.

“Really?! That’s awesome!” Jaime said. The worker then goes to give Jaime the shoe box when it’s suddenly snatched out of his hands. Jaime, Virgil, and the worker blink in surprise and then turn to where the pair of hands came from. They see a brunette guy that is around Jaime and Virgil’s age standing there with the box of shoes.

“Thanks man. I’ll be taking these now.” The guy said.

“Excuse me sur but I got those shoes for this gentleman right here.” The worker said.

“Yeah I was going to get those shoes, too, but he got to them before I did and overheard him saying to you that he was actually looking for the same size I was in these shoes so I thought I’d just let him do the work for me and get the shoes once they’ve been brought out.” The guy told the worker with a snug smile on his face.

Virgil just looked on in shock with his mouth opened. Her couldn’t believe what was happening and took out his phone to record the whole exchange so he could show the others later. Jaime, on the other hand, was not amused. He snatches back the shoes box from the other guy.

“Yeah dude I don’t know what kind of game you’re trying to play, but like this employee told you, he brought out these shoes for me and I’ll be getting them today.” Jaime said firmly, with a frown on his face.

“Yeah dude, my girlfriend has been dying to have these shoes so I’m going to be taking them off your hands.” The guy said taking them back, only this time Jaime didn’t release his grip on them.

“My girlfriend wants these shoes, too. Has had her eye on them since the summer and hasn’t been able to get her hands on a pair. I end up finding them here in her size, first if I may add. You admitted that yourself. So since I got them first, I’m going to be getting them. You can’t just take things away from someone just because you want it, especially if the other person got it before you!” Jaime said, frowning. He could just feel his anger boiling inside him.

_“Shall I activate the plasma cannon to take care of this vermin?”_ The scarab asked. Jaime didn’t answer back, but he was very much tempted to agree.

“Pfft yeah right like you have a girlfriend. You’re not even all that like me.” The guy said smugly.

“Oop!” Virgil said, then turned his head to look at Jaime to see his reaction.

“Excuse me?” Jaime asked, face darkening as eyes turn into a death stare.

“You heard me.” The guy said, “And if you do have a girlfriend she’s probably not all that either. In fact, she’s most likely ugly.” The guy added.

“Ooooooooh noooooo! He did not just say that!” Virgil exclaimed. He really he started recording the situation when he did.

“Di…..did you just call my girlfriend ugly?” Jaime said, calmly and darkly.

“I sure did. That’s probably the reason why she wants these shoes so bad. So that they can make her feel more beautiful. The beauty that she must lack! But it won’t work so you might as well just give me the shoes now!” The guy said with an evil smirk on his face.

Virgil kept looking back and forth between Jaime and the guy, wondering what was going happen next.

_“I say we use the plasma cannon now!”_ The scarab said.

“No…….actually…….I got a better idea.” Jaime said calmly, but this time with an evil smirk of his own.

* * *

**_Cassie & Traci_ **

It was mayhem inside H&M. There were people all over the store picking out clothes and trying them on. The fitting room had a huge line, and the line to check out was even bigger. Some people were avoiding the store all together because of it, but that didn’t stop Cassie and Traci at all.

Cassie was currently in the back of the store looking at different t-shirts to buy. She added a blue one to her bag when Traci came walking up to her.

“There you are I’ve was wondering where you went.” Traci said. She had a bag full of different types of clothes.

“You were the one decided to walk off in this sea of people.” Cassie said, chuckling. “Where did you go anyway?” She asked.

“Oh I saw a dress that I’ve been eyeing one the website. A group of girls were crowding around them so I had to hurry over and get one.” Traci said, pulling out the dress to show to Cassie, “Isn’t it cute?!” She asked with a big smile on her face.

“Yeah it is, but did you get one fair and square or did you get one with some ‘assistance’?” Cassie asked smirking.

“He..hehe…..well I might have had some girls trip on their own feet so that I could get to the dress before they did.” Traci said sheepishly, twirling a lock of her hair.

“Girl you used your bad luck powers on them?” Cassie asked laughing.

“Hey no one noticed anything I was discrete about it.” Traci said, laughing herself, “And it was a good thing I did because this one was the last one in my size. One of those girls could have snagged this before me and I wasn’t going to risk it.” She added.

“Whatever you say.” Cassie said, still laughing.

“Hey it’s not like you could judge. You actually tripped some girls back in Forever 21 just so you could get to some graphic pullovers first. And you did so discretely, too.” Traci said, smirking.

“Why I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cassie said, obviously lying.

The two girls then laughed hysterically.

“So are you ready to check out?” Traci asked, calming down a bit.

“Not yet I want to go look in the men’s’ section.” Cassie said, starting to walk over to the men’s section of the store.

“Oh are you looking for a present for Tim?” Traci asked, following her.

“Huh? Oh no I’m trying to see if that Toy Story long-sleeved shirt that Virgil wants is here.” Cassie said.

“Oh ok.” Traci said. They finally reached the men’s section of H&M and Cassie proceeded to look for the shirt.

“So how are you and Tim doing? How was yesterday with him?” Traci asked.

“Pffft.” was all that came out of Cassie’s mouth.

“Oh yikes……..so did things go bad?” Traci asked.

“Pffft.” Cassie said again.

“So they went good?” Traci asked.

“Pffft.” Cassie said once again.

“Cassie what exactly does ‘Pffft” mean?” Traci asked.

“It means just that, pffft. It didn’t go bad and it didn’t go good, it was just pffft.” Cassie said, still looking for the shirt.

“Okay………I’m so confused.” Traci said.

“To be honest Trac……so am I.” Cassie said, “I mean I just don’t know what’s going on with us. The past two years have been great, but ever since he left the team the way he did, he’s just been acting differently.” She added.

“Why do you say that?” Traci asked, concerned for her friend.

“He just seems more distant than usual. Like he’s always been into his work and I’d have to pull him away just so that we could spend time together, but now I can’t really pull him away from it anymore. Like yesterday when we were hanging out he wouldn’t stop looking at his phone. Plus I think he’s hiding something from me.” Cassie said.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you guys talk already about why he left the team so suddenly?” Traci asked.

“Yeah we did…….but I can’t shake this feeling that there’s something else that he hasn’t told me. And I can’t up and ask him because he’s not going to give me an answer.” Cassie said.

“Oh wow……..I don’t even know what to say.” Traci said.

“Yeah me either. Cassie sighed.

“I mean do you still have feelings for him? Do you still want to make it work?” Traci asked.

“I do still have feelings for him but with everything that has happened I don’t know if they are as strong as they used to be.” Cassie said sadly. Traci went over to give her friend a hug.

“I’m sorry Cassie.” Traci said, releasing her from the hug.

“Thanks Trac. To be honest…….I really don’t know what to….what to……what to do….DAMN IT WHERE IS THAT SHIRT?!” Cassie exclaimed, frantically searching for the shirts now.

Traci blinked in surprise at her friends change of emotions, “Why are you so hung up on this shirt?” she asked.

“Because Virgil loves Toy Story! He really wanted to have that shirt to wear when we went to go see Toy Story 4 but he wasn’t able to find any in the H&M by him nor on the online store because they keep selling out!” Cassie huffed.

“And you think that they’ll be here?” Traci asked.

“Ed said that the stores in this mall tend to have the items that you are looking for in stock so I’m trying my luck here. I have to find those shirts, I just have to.” Cassie said.

“You really want Virgil to have these shirts don’t you?” Traci asked.

“Of course I do! It’s like how we were in Hot Topic earlier this morning and you wanted to find those Hot Topic exclusive Funko Pops for Jaime because you knew he wanted them so bad. You were dying to find those pops for him.” Cassie said.

“Yeah……….but……Jaime is also my boyfriend. My very…….very handsome boyfriend……” Traci said with a dopey smile on her face, staring off into space.

“Traci?.........Traci!” Cassie called out to her.

“Huh?........Oh sorry! What was I saying?..........Oh right! Jaime is my boyfriend and you are looking for this particular shirt to the extreme as if Virgil was your boyfriend.” Traci said.

“What are you talking about?” Cassie said laughing, “I would want to find something I knew you’d really want and you’d do that same for me, Sam, Brenda, and even Perdita.” she added.

“Yeah but you and I both know that we wouldn’t go to the extreme like this. I mean would you be like this if you were trying to find something for Tim that you knew he wanted?” Traci asked.

“Well Tim doesn’t really want anything that I know of…….but if he did I’m sure I would.” Cassie said.

“That didn’t sound so convincing.” Traci said with a smirk.

“Look Trac I know what you’re getting at but you’re wrong. I do not have growing feelings for Virgil. He’s my best guy friend and I just really want to...OH MY GOSH I SEE IT!” Cassie exclaimed and ran off past Traci. Traci turned to see Cassie going over to the shirt that she was looking for.

_“Yeah this conversation is so not over.”_ Traci thought to herself and began walking over to where Cassie was headed.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I can’t believe I found them! And it looks like there’s only two left so I hope they are the right sizes.” Cassie said to herself. She finally reached the shirt and just as she grabbed them with her hand, another hand grabs them at the same time. Cassie looks to her right to see another girl around her age with blonde hair.

“Ummmmm excuse me I grabbed these shirts first.” Cassie said.

“No I grabbed them first.” The other blonde said.

“Actually you both grabbed them at the same time.” Traci said, walking up to the scene.

“Not helping Traci.” Cassie told her. Traci just rolled her eyes.

“Listen my friend has been looking for this shirt forever. It’s important to me that he gets this shirt and I’ve been looking in this store for the past 30 minutes for it and now that I’ve finally found it I’m going to be taking them.” Cassie said, tugging the shirts towards her.

“Uhhh no. My boyfriend has had his eye on this shirt to and I came in this store to look for it, too, so I’m going to be taking them.” The other blonde said, tugging the shirts towards her.

“You must’ve not heard me.” Cassie said glaring at the girl, “I’m buying these shirts for my friend and I.” she added firmly, tugging the shirts back towards her.

“And _you_ must not have heard _me_.” The other blonde said glaring back at Cassie, “My boyfriend wants this shirt so I’m buying these last two for him and I. The fact that I’m getting it for my boyfriend gives me more ground to take them over you!” she added.

“What?........That doesn’t mean……..oh never mind just give me my shirts!” Cassie exclaimed.

“No you give me _my_ shirts!” The other blonde exclaimed.

Traci watched as Cassie and the other girl had a tug-of-war match with the Toy Story shirts and sighed.

* * *

**_Jaime & Virgil_ **

“Dude I can’t believe you gave that guy a bloody nose just from one punch!” Virgil exclaimed to Jaime.

He and Jaime were walking down the mall hallway trying to decide where to go next. They recently left Footlocker after Jaime purchased the pair of Nike shoes for his girlfriend, but not before he punched the guy that was trying to take them in his face, giving him a bloody nose in the process.

“Yeah I wasn’t intending on giving him a bloody nose I just wanted to punch his lights out.” Jaime said.

“The fact that you punched him in the face to begin with surprised me! Dude you’re not even the type of person who likes to fight like that. You wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Virgil said.

“Everything you said is true, but that guy disrespected me and he called Traci out her name. I won’t take anybody disrespecting me or my family and friends. And I especially won’t take anyone disrespecting Traci by any means. That guy needed to learn that he messed with the wrong one. I’m a cool dude but don’t test me.” Jaime said.

“Dude I’m just glad I got it all on camera because I don’t know if the others would have believed me when I told them, especially Tye and Paco. Heck I’m sure even your scarab was surprised by your actions.” Virgil said.

“Dude scarab is so proud of me right now you have no idea.” Jaime said, chuckling, “He said that he’d preferred that I used the plasma cannon, but he’s still proud of what I did.” He added.

“Tye and Paco will certainly be proud, too. I can’t wait to show everyone this video!” Virgil exclaimed.

“Hahaha I still don’t think it’s that serious but whatever you say.” Jaime said, shaking his head.

The two boys kept walking down the mall hallway when they came across H&M.

“Hey do you want to go in H&M? Virgil asked.

“I don’t know it looks pretty packed in there.” Jaime said.

“Yeah I know but I really want to see if I can find that Toy Story shirt that I’ve been eyeing for the past few months. Get one for Cassie if I see one in her size.” Virgil said.

“Ehhhh sure not? When I think about it I could use some more hoodies and shirts.” Jaime said.

They both proceeded to walk into H&M though the entrance on the mens side.

“And I was right it is packed in here.” Jaime said looking at his surroundings. The store was packed both on the men’s and women’s side, and the line to check out was long.

“Yeah the crowd looked kind of deceiving from outside the store. We can head out if you’d like?” Virgil suggested.

“No it’s too late I saw this.” Jaime said, pulling up a black and white horizontal stripped short-sleeved button down shirt.

“Dude nice! I’m going to try and find the shirt.” Virgil said. He then proceeded to move around in the crowd looking for the shirt. Jaime followed him, picking up any item of clothing that caught his eye. After five minutes of looking Virgil was about to give up when he heard a commotion. He turned their heads to their left and saw two familiar faces, one arguing with another girl and the other just watching with a bored look on her face.

“Is……is that……Cassie and Traci? Over there?” Virgil asked Jaime, pointing his finger in the direction of their two friends.

Jaime looked over to where Virgil was pointing, “Yeah……yeah that is them. And it looks like Cassie is arguing with a couple over some piece of clothing.” He said.

“Awww man Cassie.” Virgil said, face palming, “Come on let’s get over there. I have to stop Cassie before she either rips whatever she’s fighting over or hurts that couple.” He added.

Jaime and Virgil proceeded to walk over to where Cassie and Traci were.

“Hey Cassie come on now stop.” Virgil said as he walked up to Cassie. Meanwhile Jaime went over to his girlfriend.

“Hey _Bonita_.” Jaime said with a smile on his face, standing to her left. Traci turned to look at him.

“Jaime! Hey cutie!” Traci exclaimed. They proceeded to peck each other on the lips. “When did you get here?” Traci asked.

“Like five minutes ago.” Jaime answered, “So what’s going on here?” he asked, motioning over to where Cassie was arguing and having a tug-of-war match with the couple.

“Oh Cassie found this shirt that Virgil wants and grabbed it at the same time as that other blonde girl did and they began arguing over it. And like three minutes ago her boyfriend came and joined the debacle and now Cassie is essentially arguing with both of them over the shirt. No one has put their hands on Cassie as of yet so I haven’t intervened. And now that Virgil is here I definitely won’t intervene once he finds out what the shirt is.” Traci said.

“Is it what I think it is?” Jaime asked.

“Yup.” Traci said, nodding her head. Meanwhile Virgil was trying to defuse the situation.

“Come on Cassie let go of the shirt it’s not worth it.” Virgil said.

“No it is worth it Virgil. We have to get these shirts!” Cassie told him.

“What do you mean we? I’m not about to fight over a shirt Cassie it’s not that serious.” Virgil said.

“Virgil you don’t understand. This is the Toy Story long-sleeved shirt you’ve been looking for and these are the last two.” Cassie explained to him.

Jaime Traci then watch as Virgil drops his shopping bags and join the debacle.

“Give us our shirts! Give us our shirts! They’re ours!” Virgil yelled at the couple.

“And on that note I’m going to go stand in the check out. Oh here put those in here.” Traci told Jaime, motioning for him to put the clothes that he wanted in the bag where she had her clothes that she planned on purchasing.

Jaime put his clothes in her bag and grabbed her shopping bags for him to hold. He then went over to where Virgil and Cassie were and picked up their dropped shopping bags.

“Traci and I are going to stand in line. Meet us there when you’re done.” Jaime told his two friends.

“Shout my name if you need me Cass.” Traci called out as she and Jaime walked over to the long checkout line.

“Okay! /You bet!” Virgil and Cassie said at the same time as they continued fighting for the Toy Story shirt.

* * *

**_Garfield and Perdita_ **

Though all of the chaos, Garfield and Perdita found themselves to be having a peaceful Black Friday so far. They went to many different stores and were able to purchase items that they were either looking for or found on a whim without a single problem. Right now they were walking out of Vera Bradly.

“Vera Bradley has so any cute purse patterns!” I love these! I wish we had a store back in Vlatava!” Perdita exclaimed, raising up her shopping bag.

“I knew you’d like this store.” Garfield said.

“This Black Friday, while crazy with so many people, is actually pretty cool and fun!” Perdita said.

“Fun? Well sometimes I guess depending on the person.” Garfield said.

“Plus the people we’ve encountered have all been pretty pleasant. No one was fighting for anything and no one stole anything from someone else so that they could buy it for themselves. I don’t understand this shopper mode the others mentioned and how they could get crazy. Maybe they over-exaggerated a little bit.” Perdita said.

“Trust me babe they didn’t over exaggerate. We’ve just been lucky so far.” Garfield said.

“Well I still think that they might have over-exaggerated a bit.” Perdita said.

“Whatever you say.” Garfield said, chuckling and shrugging his shoulders.

They continued to walk down the hall until they came across H&M.

“Oh! Can we go in here?” Perdita asked, “I’ve always wanted to go into an H&M store. That’s another thing that Vlatava doesn’t have.” She added.

“Sure babe.” Garfield said smiling.

They entered the crowded store and noticed Jaime and Traci standing in the checkout line as they started to pass it. They went over to them.

“Hey guys.” Garfield said.

“Hey Garfield and Perdita. How has your shopping been going?” Traci asked.

“It’s been amazing so far! Garfield and I were able to find a lot of stuff for great prices! And I don’t know why you all told me what you told me while we were waiting outside earlier because from what I’ve seen people have been pretty kind and pleasant.” Perdita said.

“Oh really?” Jaime asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

“Then what do you call that?” Traci finished, pointing over to the men’s section of the store.

Garfield and Perdita turned to where Traci pointed and was shocked at what they saw (well Perdita was, not Garfield). They saw Virgil and Cassie still very much deep into their argument with the couple over the shirt.

“What……what are they doing?” Perdita asked.

“Cassie was trying to find this Toy Story shirt for Virgil and when she did find it she and that other girl grabbed it at the same time and they started fighting for it. Eventually her boyfriend came into the scene and joined in.” Traci started.

“Then Virgil and I came in here and found them and Virgil started out trying to defuse the situation but when Cassie told him what kind of shirt it was he joined in.” Jaime finished.

“And now we’re here.” Jaime and Traci said together.

“But…….but why?” Perdita asked, slightly horrified at the scene.

“It’s Black Friday and people are crazy and in shopping mode.” Traci said, shrugging her shoulders.

“I told you they weren’t over-exaggerating.” Garfield said.

“I just…….I just don’t understand. Is it really that ser…Oh that dress is cute!” Perdita said.

She walked off a few steps to wear the dress was.

“Oh and it’s the last one in my size. Yes!” She told herself. She pulled it off of the rack only for another hand to grab it. She looked over and saw a brunette girl around her age.

“Excuse me but I picked this dress up first.” Perdita said politely.

“Ok and?” The brunette said rudely and tugged the dress towards her.

Perdita was stunned. Did she hear right? She tugged the dress bad towards her.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you understood me. I picked up this dress first and...!” Perdita started, but was interrupted.

“No I heard you and I don’t care. I like this dress, I saw that you had my size, I want it, so I’m taking it!” The brunette said aggressively, tugging the dress back towards her.

Perdita stared at her with a stunned face. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She then squinted her eyes. The scene did not go unnoticed by Garfield, Jaime, and Traci.

“Uhhh…….babe what’s going on?” Garfield called out to Perdita.

“Just a minute Gar.” Perdita said, waving off to him, “What do you mean you’re taking the dress? I got to it first so _I’m_ going to be the one purchasing this dress.” Perdita said with slight aggression in her voice. She tug the dress back towards her.

“I said what I said and meant what I meant! I don’t care if you got to the dress first! I want it! It’s mine! It’s mine!” The brunette yelled, tugging the dress back towards her hard.

“Well I’m saying what I’m saying! You will not be taking this dress from me! I got to it first fair and square and I will not allow your rude ass to take what will be mine!” Perdita yelled back and tugged the dress back to her equally as hard as the other girl did. They then proceeded to get into a screaming tug-of-war-match over the dress.

“Did Perdita just curse?!” Garfield asked. This time he was definitely shocked.

“You damn right she did! Kick her ass Perdita!” Traci exclaimed.

“Traci!” Jaime whispered to her, disapproval all in his tone.

“What? That girl disrespected her! She deserves whatever is coming to her!” Traci retorted.

Garfield watched as Jaime and Traci got into a lovers quarrel, then turned his head to Perdita and the brunette were fighting, and then finally towards where Cassie and Virgil were still having their tug-of-war match. He then sighed and face palmed.

* * *

**_Bart and Ed_ **

After Bart ate his second helping of breakfast in the food court, he and Ed had a drama-free shopping experience. They went into Spencer’s, Game Stop, Hot Topic, and the Vans store and were able to find what they wanted and needed without a single problem. They were now walking out of the Apple store.

“Your dad is going to love the iPad you got him, _hermano_!” Bart said.

“Yeah. The one he has now is old and he’s dropped it a lot so it’s been causing him some issues. And since he’s too stubborn to buy a new one himself I just took care of it.” Ed said.

“I also hope he also doesn’t get too mad that you upgraded your phone to the iPhone XR.” Bart said, chuckling.

“Hey he can’t get too mad about it. It’s not like I spent any of his money doing so.” Ed said, smirking.

“That’s true too.” Bart said, still chuckling.

“I still can’t believe you nearly bought the entire Game Stop store.” Ed said.

“I did not buy almost the entire Game Stop store. Don’t exaggerate. I just saw a lot of games that I wanted and didn’t have yet so I bought them. And it’s not like I’ll be playing these games alone. I know for a fact that Jaime, Virgil, Garfield…..heck all of the guys are going to be playing these games! Even you!” Bart said.

“Oh you’re going to share your games with us?” Ed said with a smirk, raising his eyebrow.

“Hey dude don’t be like that! You know all of us guys rotate houses to have our gaming parties every other week!” Bart said, pouting.

“My friend relax I’m just playing with you.” Ed said, laughing.

“Oh hahaha.” Bart said, rolling his eyes.

“I wonder where the others are. It’s almost noon.” Ed said, looking at his watch. Bart pulled out his phone.

“Hey Garfield sent me a text. He said that he and Perdita just went inside H&M.” Bart said.

“Ok text him back and say they we’re on the other side of the mall but that we’re heading over there to meet up with them.” Ed told him.

“Ok and once we meet up with them we can figure out where Jaime, Virgil, Traci, and Cassie are.” Bart said. He sent Gar the text and off they were.

It took them about five minutes to get to H&M and just before they entered the store Bart received another text from Garfield. He stopped just before the store entrance. Ed noticed that Bart wasn’t walking next to him anymore and turned to where Bart stopped.

“Everything okay?” Ed asked.

“Uhhhhh I don’t think we should go in anymore.” Bart said, looking up at him.

“Why?” Ed asked, walking back over to Bart.

“Because Gar just responded to my text and from what he said I say we wait out here for them to come out.” Bart said.

“What did he say?” Ed asked.

“He told us to get ready for some madness once we get here. He said that it’s basically a zoo inside there and on top if that, Cassie and Virgil are having a fight to the death over a Toy Story shirt with some couple, Perdita is about to lose her marbles on some girl for trying to steal a dress from her, and Jaime and Traci are two fools in love having a petty lovers quarrel.” Bart said.

“Wait…….Perdita is actually in a tiff with someone? Wow I didn’t think the Black Friday Craziness would get to her.” Ed said.

“No one is immune from the craziness of Black Friday and going into shopper mode.” Bart said.

“YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M DONE WITH THIS! TRACI!!!!” Yelled a voice that sounded a lot like Cassie.

The next thing Bart and Ed hurt were the shrieks of a male and female, which they assumed to be the couple that Garfield informed them about.

“……..I think Traci might have used some bad luck powers to help Cassie out.” Bart said.

“…………….Yeah let’s wait on that bench over there for them to come out.” Ed said.

* * *

Bart and Ed were waiting on the bench for about 30 minutes before two of their friends finally emerged from H&M.

“Hey Bart, hey Ed.” Traci said as she and Jaime walked over to them.

“About time you guys came out.” Ed said.

“Sorry the line was long. The others should be out shortly.” Traci said.

“Garfield told us about everything that was happening while ya’ll were in there.” Bart said.

“Yeah it was pretty crazy in there.” Jaime said, chuckling.

“I heard you two got into it a little bit.” Ed said.

“Oh that was just a petty argument everything is fine.” Traci said, waving her hand.

Just then Virgil and Cassie emerged from the store.

“I’m stoked that I finally have this shirt!” Virgil exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face.

“Yeah I’m glad they ended up being the right size, too!” Cassie exclaimed.

“And the fact that the second one ended up being the size your wear when you get men’s shirts is the icing on the cake! Now we can totally twin when we watch anything Toy Story!” Virgil said.

“No the fact that these shirts didn’t stretch during that whole fiasco was the icing on the cake.” Cassie said.

“You know what you’re right.” Virgil said.

“Well don’t you two look happy.” Bart said as Virgil and Cassie walked up to them.

“Don’t they look amazing?!” Virgil and Cassie said at the same time as they pulled out their Toy Story shirts.

The others just laughed and shook their heads. Finally Garfield and Perdita emerged from the store.

“That was amazing! I’ve never felt such a rush in my life!” Perdita exclaimed.

“I cannot believe you punched that girl in the gut.” Garfield said.

“That girl deliberately disrespected me. How dare she try and take the dress that I grabbed first? She obviously didn’t have any manners so I gladly taught her some.” Perdita said.

“Well at least you got the dress you wanted.” Garfield said.

“Yes and it’s so pretty!” Perdita said. They walked over to where their friends were, who proceeded to give Perdita a round of applause.

“What is all this?” Perdita asked laughing.

“Girl you really gave it to her!” Traci said.

“I’m literally so proud!” Cassie said.

“After what she told us about the treatment she gave Psimon yesterday it shouldn’t really surprise you guys.” Garfield said, smirking.

“We know but we didn’t expect her to get caught up in the Black Friday craziness.” Virgil said.

“Like I said before, no one is immune from the craziness of Black Friday and going into Shopper mode.” Bart said.

“Okay okay I was wrong. Maybe you all didn’t exaggerate after all.” Perdita said, smiling.

“Anyway who’s hungry?” Garfield asked.

“Starving!” Everyone said.

“Let’s hit the food court.” Virgil said.

The group proceed to walk to the food court only to observe once there that it was packed with people and absolutely nowhere to sit.

“………..How about we go somewhere else to eat?” Cassie said.

“Yeah I’m sure we’re all done with our shopping.” Bart said.

“There’s a Cheesecake Factory close by. Why don’t we all go there?” Ed suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Everyone said.

The group headed towards the mall entrance they all came in, eager to eat and exchange shopping stories. With this being her first Black Friday, it was an experience that Perdita would not be forgetting any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the longest chapter I've ever typed for this story lol. I didn't think it would be this long but I guess with Black Friday shenanigans comes a long chapter lol.
> 
> Here are the translations to the words that are in Spanish:  
> Hermano = Brother  
> Bonita = Pretty
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield plans the most brilliant prank against Bart and Ed during their date night. It's just a harmless prank, no harm done. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Zetaflash week! I originally didn't plan on writing a prompt for the week, but then I took a look at the schedule again and saw that day 6 is shenanigans and I thought of this chapter and that it would be a perfect addition to my shenanigans story. Inspiration for this chapter came from watching YouTube videos of couples and friends pulling this prank on their significant other or other friends.

It was Saturday afternoon and Victor walked into the kitchen of the Hub to find Garfield, Perdita, Tara, and Violet sitting at the kitchen island of the Hub eating lunch.

“Hey guys.” Victor greeted them.

“Hey.” They all said to him as he sat down with them.

“Where is everyone?” Victor asked.

“Out.” Garfield answered.

“Out? Out where?” Victor asked.

“Jaime, Traci, Cassie, and Virgil went to dinner and to go see IT Chapter Two.” Perdita said.

“Wait……Traci agreed to go and see a scary movie?” Virgil asked, “I thought she hated scary movies.” He continued.

“Yeah but she promised Jaime that she would see it with him if he went and saw Dora and the Lost City of Gold with her. And Virgil and Cassie loved the first IT movie so they tagged along.” Perdita said.

“And our new den mother?” Victor asked.

“Artemis and the rest of the original team members are having a get-together at the bowling alley in Happy Harbor.” Violet said.

“Forager?” Victor asked.

“He’s with the original team members at the bowling alley. He somehow convinced them to let him tag along, saying that it’ll let him learn more about Earth customs.” Tara said.

“What about you two? Don’t you two have plans?” Victor asked Tara and Violet.

“Nope! We’re boring.” Tara said, shrugging. Violet giggled at her remark.

“And you two?” Victor asked, turning to Garfield and Perdita.

“Nope! Same reason.” Garfield said with Perdita nodding in agreement.

“Dang everyone really has plans but us.” Victor laughed.

Everyone joined in on his laughter. After a minute everyone calmed down.

“Wait I almost forgot…..what about Bart and Ed?” Victor asked.

“They are out getting food and snacks for their date tonight. They are going to stream a soccer game that the Argentina team is playing in it. They’re going to watch it in the living room and they politely asked if it could be just them during that time.” Perdita said.

“Basically we have to be out by the time the game comes on and gone until it’s over.” Tara said.

“Dang Gar you’re getting kicked out of your own place.” Victor said laughing.

“I know the nerve of them, right?” Garfield joked as he chuckled. Then he paused and opened his eyes wide.

“Uh oh I know that look.” Perdita said as she looked at her boyfriend cautiously. Victor, Violet, and Tara all turned their heads to look at Garfield.

“Gar…….what are you thinking?” Tara asked. A wide grin slowly appeared on Garfield’s face.

“I just had the most crash idea ever.” Garfield said.

* * *

The evening came around and Garfield, Perdita, Victor, Violet, and Tara were all in Garfield’s room. On his television screen showed the security camera footage of the living room and they all were watching Ed and Bart snuggle on the couch waiting for the soccer game to start on the living room pop-up screen.

“Are you sure this will work?” Victor asked.

“Absolutely.” Garfield smirked.

“But…..isn’t it wrong to spy on them during their date?” Violet asked. Bless her heart.

“We’re not really spying on them.” Perdita reassured her, “We’re just watching to see their reactions.” She added.

“Isn’t that still spying?” Violet asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Yeah but it’s not like we’re trying to be nosy on their date. We really just need to see their reactions to this prank, especially Ed’s.” Garfield said. Before Violet could say anything else, Victor got everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys the game is about to start.” He said, motioning everyone to look at the screen showing the security footage of Ed and Bart in the living room.

“Oh this is going to be good.” Tara said excitedly, rubbing her hands together.

“Guys just sit back, relax, and watch me work my magic.” Garfield smirked, raising up a second remote that controlled the pop-up screen in the living room.

* * *

It was 30 minutes into the game and Ed was already really into it. He was screaming at the referee when he felt that he made an unfair call and stood up and cheered for joy when the Argentina team scored a goal.

“You are really into this game.” Bart said amused as he watched his boyfriend sit back down.

“I love soccer. Like really love soccer. It’s like my first love.” Ed said happily.

“Hey! I thought I was your first love!” Bart said, feigning being hurt.

“Oh you know what I mean.” Ed said, nudging him. Bart laughed.

“Ok ok but still!” Bart started after he calmed down from laughing, “I’ve never seen you this excited before. You’re always sarcastic and moody. You’re like Tye 2.0.” He joked.

“Hey I resent that.” Ed laughed, “I’m not as grumpy as Tye.” He laughed.

“You know what I mean.” Bart said, throwing his boyfriends words back at him.

“Oh hahaha.” Ed said, rolling his eyes. Bart laughed again.

“Seriously though,” Bart started, “It’s nice seeing you like this. I hope we can see this Ed more often, especially me.” He added.

“Aww you’re so sweet.” Ed said, moving in to give Bart a kiss.

The moment they pulled away from each other was the moment that the Argentina soccer team scored again.

“YES!” Ed exclaimed, jumping out of his seat, pumping his fists in the air. Even Bart cheered, clapping his hands in excitement. Not even a second later, the screen went blank. Bart and Ed paused and blinked with confusion.

“Wha……….what the hell?!” Ed said.

* * *

During the next hour of the soccer game, the same thing kept happening. The pop-up screen would go off, and Bart and Ed would have to turn it back on. Bart even tried re-booting the screen to see if that would fix the problem, but it didn’t. The screen just kept going off, and each time it happened, Ed found himself getting more furious. Especially since it kept happening during good parts of the game.

Meanwhile in Garfield’s room, Garfield, Perdita, Tara, Violet, and Victor were having an absolute blast. Each time the screen went off, Ed would throw a fit that resulted in them dying of laughter. It got to the point where they had to make sure that they didn’t laugh too loud and give their position away to Bart and Ed. They were currently watching Ed cheering excitedly at the game.

_“YES! YES! HE BLOCKED IT!!!!” Ed cheered, jumping up and down. Bart stood up as well, cheering with just as much energy as Ed._

Garfield pressed a button and once again, the screen in the living room went off.

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Ed screamed and then threw the pillows on the couch in a fit of rage. Bart ended up having to dodge one of the pillows as one came in his direction in Ed’s blind rage._

Everyone in Garfield’s room doubled over with laughter once again.

“Oh my goodness! This is too much!” Tara said between laughs.

“I know right?!” Perdita laughed.

“Dude! You were right this was a crash idea.” Victor said, wiping a tear from his eye due that resulted from laughing too hard.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Garfield said, bowing slightly. He then turned to Violet.

“See Violet? I told you we needed to watch their reactions. Or should I say Ed’s reactions. It wouldn’t be as entertaining without this footage.” He said, laughing.

“Ok I guess you were right.” Violet said, laughing, “This is pretty funny.” She added.

Everyone’s attention went back to the screen and they found that Bart turned the living room screen back on and that they were back to watching the soccer game. They both were still standing. About five minutes later the Argentina team scored a goal.

_“YES! WOAH!” Ed and Bart cheered, high-fiving each other._

Garfield pressed the button on the remote again and the screen in the living room turned off.

_“FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!” Ed yelled._

_“ED DON’T” Bart yelled._

What happened next, no one saw coming.

It turns out that Ed was holding the living room remote to the pop-up screen and when the screen went off for the umpteenth time, Ed threw the remote at the screen in a fit of rage. However, due to his rage, he forgot that it was a pop-up screen so when he threw the remote it went through the screen and broke straight through the glass window behind the screen. Bart tried to stop him but he was too slow.

Inside Garfield’s bedroom time seemed to stop. Violet and Perdita put their hands to their mouth gasping, Victor just gapped at the screen, and Tara was laughing in shock behind her hands.

“Mother of goat!” Tara laughed shockingly, mouth still hidden behind her hands.

“Talk about plot twist.” Victor said with shock.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Violet said, hands moving to the side of her face.

“Garfield?” Perdita said. Victor, Tara, and Violet turned to look at the couple and saw Garfield staring at his TV screen with wide eyes. Perdita put a hand on his shoulder.

“Gar…………..are you okay?” Perdita asked nervously.

“Dude………” Garfield whispered, eyes still wide.

“You good man?” Victor asked concerned.

“Dude……..” Garfield whispered again.

“This is bad.” Violet said, shaking her head.

“Dude!” Garfield said louder.

“Guys stand back, he’s gonna blow!” Tara said, still laughing.

“DUDE!” Garfield yelled, both hands grasping his head tightly.

* * *

It was around 9pm when Dick, Artemis, M’Gann, Conner, and Kaldur arrived at the Hub to drop Artemis and Forager off and to check on the younger team members. When they walked in through the zeta tube, they froze at the sight before them.

They saw Ed sitting on one side of the couch with his arms folded and pouting, with Bart trying to comfort him, Tara, Violet, Cassie, Virgil, Jaime, and Traci sitting on the other side of the couch, with Violet looking towards Ed with concern while Tara, Traci, Cassie, Virgil, and Jaime held back their laughter, and Victor and Perdita comforting Garfield who was on his knees, looking up at decent sized hole in the glass window with dramatic tears going down his face.

“What on earth?” Kaldur asked, shock written all over his face.

“Garfield!” M’Gann exclaimed and rushed over to him.

“Forager is confused. That whole in the window wasn’t there when Forager left with Artemis to go bowling. What could have happened?” Forager asked confused.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Dick said.

“Oh yeah.” Conner agreed, crossing his arms. Meanwhile Artemis went over to where Tara and Violet were sitting.

“Tara what happened?” Artemis asked.

Tara tried to talk, but every time she opened her mouth she collapsed into giggles. Jaime, Traci, Virgil, and Cassie, who had arrived back at the Hub about an hour ago and had the story explained to them, also burst into giggles. Artemis looked at them confused and then turned her attention to Violet.

“Violet what happened here?” Artemis asked.

Violet looked at her and then just bowed her head as she didn’t know what to say. Artemis was now even more confused.

Meanwhile Forager went over to join M’Gann, Victor, and Perdita by Garfield, while Conner, Dick, and Kaldur inspected the whole in the glass window and the glass on the floor.

“I don’t think someone broke in. The hole isn’t big enough.” Dick said.

“Especially with the hole being that high up.” Kaldur said.

“Garfield what happened? Are you okay?” M’Gann asked her brother with concern all over her face.

“It wasn’t supposed to end like this. It was just a harmless prank.” Garfield whispered as the dramatic tears continued to stream down his face.

“What?” M’Gann said confused.

“HMMMM!” Ed huffed loudly, and Tara couldn’t contain herself any longer. She doubled over laughing hysterically with Cassie, Traci, Jaime, and Virgil soon following after her. Artemis looked down at the laughing teens completely perplexed. Victor, Perdita, and now even Bart couldn’t hold back a laugh. Conner couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ok can someone please tell us what’s going on?” he asked, annoyed. The teens just laughed harder and Garfield just closed his eyes and let out a cry of despair at his broken window. The original team members plus Forager just looked at the laughing teens in shock. Eventually they turned their heads towards Ed, who was still sitting on the couch pouting.

Ed saw their looks and sighed, finally giving them an answer to their question.

“I lost my temper.” Ed grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LMAO! I thought that Ed was the perfect person to do this prank against, and the repercussions for it against Garfield is just hilarious!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review if you'd like! :):)


	14. We're Going to a Lakers Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield takes his friends to a Lakers game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Kinda similar to the last one because it involves another sports game. Inspiration for this chapter came from The Ace Family YouTube video titled "Surprising Austin With Dream Gift! **I've Never Seen Him This Excited**.
> 
> I do not own anything Young Justice related.

Bart, Jaime, Virgil, Cassie, and Traci were all hanging out the lounge of the Hub. All of them had a pretty busy week so they all decided to come to the Hub on Friday night to relax and catch up with each other on how their week has gone. Even though Traci was not a part of the Outsiders (yet at least), she was always welcomed at the Hub

“Hey does anyone know where Garfield is?” Traci asked.

“Yeah he’s normally always here as this is essentially where he lives.” Cassie said.

“Has he texted any of you guys?” Traci asked the boys.

“No.” They all said collectively.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Bart said.

“Yeah he probably just got caught up with something. No big deal.” Virgil said.

Jaime then felt his cell phone buzz. He picked it up and looked at it. “Gar just texted me. He asked if we were all here.” He said, and then texted Gar back. Once he got a response he then said “He said he’ll be here in a few and that he has a surprise for all of us.”

“I wonder what it is.” Cassie said.

“Oh my gosh! Do you think he’s going to introduce us to some of his co-stars from Space Trek 3016?!” Traci asked, excited.

“Uhhhh if it were that I don’t think it would be here at the Hub Trac.” Jaime told her, chuckling.

“Yeah he can’t give his co-stars access to the Hub.” Bart said, chuckling as well.

“Oh right, sorry. I just got excited at the thought.” Traci said, chuckling and slightly blushing from embarrassment.

Five minutes later the Zeta Tube lite up and announced Garfield’s arrival. The five teens turned their heads to the Zeta Tube just in time to see Garfield walk in.

“Hey guys!” Garfield said, excitedly.

“Hey Gar.” Everyone else said.

“Jaime said that you had a surprise for us?” Virgil questioned.

“Yeah and you guys are going to be stoked!” Garfield said.

“Well what is it?” Cassie asked.

“So earlier today I called in on a radio show and they were asking callers to call in to answer some type of trivia question and if you answered it correctly then you would win an unknown grand prize. Well it so happens that this trivia question had something to do with animals, and since I’m an expert of anything animal related as I am Beast Boy, I got the question right!” Garfield said.

“Oh that’s awesome!” Traci said.

“Yeah, good for you! What did you win?” Cassie asked.

“I ended up winning six tickets to the Lakers game that’s happening tomorrow night at the Staples Center and I wanted to invite all of you guys to come!” Garfield said.

The others gasped with excitement.

“Wait really?!” Cassie asked.

“Yep!” Garfield answered.

“So…so,so,so you’re telling me………that tomorrow night we’ll actually be in the Staples Center watching the Lakers play?” Virgil asked.

“Yep!” Garfield answered.

“I……I’ll be able to see LeBron James play in person?” Virgil asked.

“Yep!” Garfield answered.

“And this is not in fact a joke?” Virgil asked.

“No dude I wouldn’t do that to you guys.” Garfield said.

“Wait…..you only won six tickets. What about Brion, Violet, Forager, and Tara? Won’t they be mad that we’re going to go without them?” Jaime asked.

“Well I was with Brion when I won the tickets and he flat out told me that he didn’t want to go. Also, I don’t think Violet, Tara, and Forager are ready for that type of atmosphere. Like I don’t know how they would react to high energy there.” Garfield said.

“What about Perdita?” Cassie asked.

“She has royal duties that she can’t get out of.” Garfield answered.

“And Ed?” Bart asked.

“He can’t get out of his counselor duties tomorrow.” Garfield answered, “So that leaves the five of you!” he added.

“Awesome! Wait is that why you sent us a group text this morning on whether we were free tomorrow night?” Jaime asked.

“Yep! And once you guys confirmed that you were I asked for you guys to meet me here.” Garfield said.

“I can’t believe this is happening! I’m finally going to see LeBron play in person! This has to be……..WAIT I NEED TO FIND AND OUTFIT TO WEAR!” Virgil said and then proceeded to run to the zeta tube to go home to raid his closet. The others just laughed.

“Well he’s definitely excited.” Cassie said.

* * *

Before they knew it Saturday night came and they were headed to the Staples Center. The whole team was excited for the game and to find out where they were sitting. They asked Garfield and he said that it was a surprise so they were curious to find out where they will be viewing the game. Turns out they had courtside seats and they were absolutely floored.

“Holy shit! Ya’ll…….I…..I am on the court! Do ya’ll see this?!” Virgil said as he tapped his feet on the floor, “Look! My feet are touching the court!” he added.

“Never in my life did I think that I would be sitting courtside at a basketball game.” Jaime said.

“Yeah this is awesometacular!” Traci exclaimed.

“I knew you guys would love our seats.” Garfield said. He was wearing a glamour charm so that people would think that he was just another Garfield Logan and not Garfield Logan the TV star.

“I’m just waiting for Kevin Hart to show up. This seat next to me is obviously his.” Virgil joked, referring to the empty seat to his right.

Cassie, who was sitting to his left, started laughing.

“You are so annoying.” Cassie laughed.

“Wait so can I order some chicken tenders or burgers or something?” Bart asked.

“Yes you can, which reminds me, the food and drinks are free.” Garfield said.

“THE FOOD AND DRINKS ARE FREE?!” Bart exclaimed.

“Yep so you don’t have to worry about spending money on food.” Garfield said.

Bart looked like he was about to pass out.

“Okay calm down _hermano_.” Jaime chuckled.

“And don’t order the whole menu.” Traci added, chuckling as well.

They spent the next few moments talking and looking around the stadium when the announcer announced the home team.

“Oh here come the players!” Virgil said as the home team came out. They ended up practicing a little bit. After a while Virgil got excited and stood up.

“You know what I’m going to go practice with them.” Virgil said.

“Virgil what?!” Cassie laughs.

“If the ball comes to me I’m catching it and throwing it back.” Virgil states, doing the ball throw motions. Cassie continues to laugh.

“I fricking hate you.” Cassie laughs. The others are laughing as well.

“Virgil I literally have not seen you this excited before.” Traci said, smiling.

“Because I’ve always dreamed of seeing LeBron play in person and it’s finally happening!” Virgil exclaimed, sitting down, “Thank you so much Gar!” he added.

“No problem due.” Garfield said.

The six friends continued to talk and before they knew it the game started.

* * *

The first and second quarter of the game was going really well for the Lakers. They had a three point lead against their opponents, the Atlanta Hawks, and were able to get that lead back up when the other teams score passed theirs. The whole team was into the game, especially Virgil.

“Ya’ll this is a good ass game.” Virgil stated.

“It really is.” Jaime agreed.

“I think I need to have a talk with LeBron. What do you think Cas?” Virgil asked Cassie.

Cassie responds by giving him the side eye along with a cheeky smile.

“Kevin Hart what do you think?” Virgil asked laughing, turning his head to the empty seat next to him.

“Oh my goodness Virgil!” Cassie laughed, covering her face with her hands.

Sometime during the second quarter Cassie, Traci, and Bart ordered food. At the moment there was only five minutes before the second quarter ended and their food still hadn’t arrived. They all already had drinks on them.

“I hope our food comes soon.” Cassie said.

“Yeah I really want to have my food by the time the halftime show starts.” Traci said.

“I just want to eat.” Bart said, “I’m hungry.” He added.

“When are you not?” Garfield asked, chuckling.

“YES!” Virgil cheered, standing up. The Lakers just scored again and their score is now five points ahead of the opposing team. Right after he sat down, two workers came by with Cassie, Traci, and Bart’s food.

“Damn you hungry ass.” Jaime laughed when he saw the size of Traci’s hot dog.

“I didn’t know that it would be this big.” Traci laughed, “I was actually going to give you half so it’s actually a good thing that it’s a big hot dog.” She added, tearing the hot dog in half.

“Aw thank you.” Jaime said, taking his half of the hot dog. Meanwhile Cassie was splitting her chicken tenders and fires with Virgil.

“Dude you’re really going to eat all of that?” Garfield asked Bart, who had four hotdogs and two orders of fries.

“Dude you know who you’re talking to right?” Bart asked back.

“Touché.” Garfield said.

“I did get one of these hotdogs for you though.” Bart said, handing Garfield one of the hotdogs.

“Really? Thanks dude.” Garfield said smiling and took the hot dog from Bart.

By the time the group got settled with their food and drinks, the second quarter ended and they prepared for the halftime show to begin.

* * *

After an amazing halftime show, the game picked back up with the third quarter. It was during this quarter that the opposing team started to get the upper hand and eventually they were in the lead two points ahead of the Lakers. At the moment the opposing team just scored a three point basket shoot, and were now five points ahead of the Lakers.

Let’s just say that Virgil was not taking this well.

“Yo what the fuck is going on?!?!” Virgil exclaimed, clearly pissed off.

A Lakers player then tried to make a three point shot, but the ball bounced off of the hop.

Virgil shook his head and face palmed.

“They were doing so well during the first half of the game. Does this happen often?” Bart asked Jaime.

“Yeah there are times when a team could be well ahead of the other team, and then as the game goes on the odds turn against then.” Jaime said shrugging.

“You think the Lakers can get in the lead again?” Bart asked.

“Possibly.” Garfield answered, “But there’s also a possibility that they won’t.” He added.

They then hear a whistle form the referee, claiming a foul on a play that LeBron did.

“OH COME ON!” Virgil shouted, “That play wasn’t a foul at all!” He added.

“Virgil calm down. You heard Gar the Lakers could possibly turn this whole thing around.” Traci laughed.

“Yeah and if they don’t and end up losing the game, it’s not going to be the end of the world. It’s not a big deal.” Cassie said.

Virgil sharply turn his head to look at her.

“It won’t be the end of the world?! Not a big deal?!” Virgil repeated.

“Oop! Clearly that was the wrong thing to say.” Cassie said, turning her head to look at Traci.

“It is a big deal Cas! They have to win! They just have to!” Virgil exclaimed.

Not two seconds after he said that, the Lakers scored a three point shot, putting their score only two points behind the opposing team once more.

“YES! YES!!! WHOO!!!” Virgil yelled, standing up as he cheered. He then turned around and started high-fiving the people sitting behind him.

“That’s what I’m talking about! That’s what I’m talking about!” Virgil exclaimed. Traci and Cassie just looked at him.

“Wow he’s really into this game.” Traci said. Cassie nodded her head in agreement.

“This is his dream come true so I can’t really blame him for being this hyped.” Cassie said.

The game continued on into the third quarter and eventually entered its fourth and final quarter. It was during this quarter that the Lakers scored a two point shot, making the scores tied. Virgil was literally on the edge of his seat.

“Come on, come on, come on come on!” He whispered into his hands.

A player from the opposing team attempted to make a two point shot, but the ball bounced off of the hoop.

“Yes!” Virgil cheered.

The fourth quarter went on and eventually there was only five minutes left in the quarter, and the scores were still tied.

“Oh I hope the Lakers can make a shot and win the game.” Garfield said.

“They will! I’m putting it out into the universe!” Virgil said.

“I’m keeping my fingers crossed!” Bart said, crossing his fingers on both his hands.

The game went on. Five minutes soon turned to three, and three soon turned into one. The clock was ticking, and during the last ten seconds, the LeBron managed to make a three point shot. The alarm rang, and the Lakers won the game with a three point lead against the Atlanta Hawks.

The whole team stood up with the rest of the crowd and cheered, with Virgil cheering the loudest. Virgil was so hyped and happy that he turned to Cassie, picked her up, and started spinning her around.

“Oh my goodness Virgil put me down!” Cassie laughed as he twirled her around. Virgil then put her down.

“I’m sorry Cas I’m just so happy! They won! They won!” Virgil said, jumping up and down.

He then saw the LeBron and a few other players of the Lakers coming their way with their celebrations. When they were standing right in front of them, Virgil got as close as he could to them.

“Virgil get back over here. You’re not supposed to go onto the court.” Cassie called out to him.

“Cas miss me with all that bs!” Virgil said, “I’m going to celebrate with my team! Plus I’m trying to be in that celebration picture on those news articles! Also I’m still behind the line, its fine!” He added.

Cassie and the rest of the team just laughed at his enthusiasm.

More fans then joined Virgil at his spot on the side of the court to cheer alongside the Lakers players. The atmosphere was amazing.

In Virgil’s mind, this was the perfect night.

* * *

It was the day after the game and everyone was chilling at the Hub. Bart, Jaime, Traci, and Garfield were all sharing their experience with Brion, Forager, Tara, Violet, Ed, and Victor when the zeta-tube notified them of Virgil and Cassie’s arrival. When they walked in they noticed that Virgil had a distraught look on his face while Cassie looked like she was about to burst with laughter.

“What’s up you two? Is everything okay?” Traci asked, concerned.

“Ha…hahaha……Virgil you want to tell them?” Cassie asked, laughing. Virgil only groaned into his hand.

“Virgil what’s wrong?” Jaime asked.

“I…..you guys know how I was celebrating when the Lakers won the gamer last night……..and I was hoping to get photographed in a picture of LeBron and the rest of the Lakers celebrating their win………” Virgil started in a distraught voice.

“Yeah?” Bart said.

“Well………I got the photo. It was included in an online article about the game.” Virgil said with despair. It was then Cassie’s laugh grew stronger.

“Oh that’s great!” Traci exclaimed, “Can we see it?” She asked. She, and the rest of the group, then noticed that Virgil still had a look of despair on his face.

“Dude you’re in a photo with the Lakers celebrating their wins. Why do you still look like someone kicked your puppy?” Bart asked, confused.

“Because it’s horrible!” Virgil said.

“What’s horrible friend Virgil?” Forager asked.

“The picture in the article!” Virgil said with despair.

“What do you mean the picture is horrible?” Victor asks, “It can’t be that bad bro.” He added.

The squeaky whine that came out of Virgil’s mouth said otherwise. His hands were trembling as he looked at his phone. Cassie was about to lose it.

“Dude will you just show us the damn picture?!” Ed said, somewhat annoyed.

Virgil gave the phone to Ed looking absolutely defeated. Everyone else gathered around Ed looking at the picture, and what they saw was something no one expected.

The photo showed LeBron and a few other Lakers celebrating their win, and Virgil was indeed caught in the background cheering as well. However, there was one problem. It turn out that only his body was seen, as his head ended up being covered by LeBron’s out stretched arm.

Cassie couldn’t hold it anymore. She started screaming of laughter. The rest of their friends soon joined in on the laughter.

“Mother of goat!” Brion laughed.

“It’s like the scene in Monsters Inc.…..where Mike and Sully were watching the commercial……and Mike was so excited……to be in it……only to be covered completely by the M in the big white circle!” Tara said though her laughs.

That only made everyone laugh even harder. Virgil watched his friends laugh at his expense.

“Guys it’s not funny!”  Virgil shouted with despair.

“Like hell it isn’t!” Cassie laughed, eventually falling to her knees as she was laughing so hard. Everyone else soon joined her, their laughs growing stronger.

“I……I got to send this to M’Gann!” Garfield laughed, getting out his phone to take a picture.

“Dude are you insane?! She going to send this to the rest of the OG team! Hell they might even send it to the League!” Virgil shouted.

“Dude I’m sorry she’s not going to believe me without proof.” Garfield laughed, and then send the picture. Not even a minute after he sent the picture, M’Gann responded back with the sideways laughing emoji.

“M’Gann is dying of laughter right now!” Garfield said, still laughing.

“Ugh they’ll never let me live this down.” Virgil said, face palming.

“Them? Dude WE will never let you live this down!” Jaime laughed.

“Oh! You got to send this to Tye.” Traci suggested though her laughs.

“YES!” Both Jaime and Ed exclaimed.

“What? No! Guys-!” Virgil started but was then interrupted by his phone dinging. He looked at his phone and then dramatic tears start to come down his face as he lets out that squeaky whine again.

“What? What is it?” Cassie asked, her laughs starting to calm.

“Je……Jefferson just sent me a text. He……he said ‘Better luck next time, huh Mike.’ And then he put a troll emoji face.” Virgil said, “WHEN WILL I EVER BE FRONT ROW AT A LAKERS GAME AGAIN?!?!” He yelled.

This sent Cassie and everyone else in a whole new fit of hysterics. Virgil just sighed and covered his face with his hands.

“It was almost perfect. It’s not fair.” Virgil cried to himself.

He was about to be the butt of his friends jokes for a good while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Virgil...LMAO! I totally believe that they are the type of friend group that will not let someone live down embarrassment if it's funny. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment if you want! :):):) Also, I don't really do this, but I'm going to give ya'll some elements of the next chapter: Garfield, Artemis, and a hypnotist. See ya'll next chapter!
> 
> Here are the translations to the words in Spanish:  
> Hermano = Brother


	15. I'm Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart decides to troll Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is not the hypnotist chapter that I mentioned in the notes of my previous chapter. I'm still working on it, but this is a short drabble that I posted on my Tumblr page, missmartian369, about a song that has been stuck n my head ever since I came across a video of a girl singing it on Twitter and I thought that it would be a great addition to my team shenanigans story so I'm adding it here!
> 
> I do not own any Eiffel 65 songs.

The Outsiders (minus Bart), Traci, Violet, and Perdita were all hanging out in the living room of The Hub. After a few minutes, Jaime turned towards Ed.

“Hey Ed where’s your boyfriend?” Jaime asked.

“He just texted me. He said that he’ll be here in five minutes. He said that he has a surprise for you Jaime.” Ed said. Jaime turned his head towards Traci, who was sitting next to him.

“I wonder what it could be.” Jaime said. Traci just shrugged her shoulders.

Five minutes have passed and the zeta tube announced Bart’s arrival. Everyone turned to greet him, but they all paused at the sight of him. Bart walked to where his friends were and stood in front of him.

“Hello everyone.” Bart said.

“Uh…..hello Bart.” Perdita said.

“Um………your outfit is…….uh…..” Tara didn’t know how to finish her thought.

“Well it’s very blue.” Violet said.

“Blue? He’s dressed like Jaime!” Victor said.

Indeed. Bart was smack dab in a Blue Beetle costume.

“Why are you dressed like me, Hermano?” Jaime asked.

“Dude are you having like a mid-teen like crisis?” Virgil asked, resulting in Cassie elbowing him in the arm.

“No. I’m dressed like Blue because I have a surprise for Jaime. A surprise performance.” Bart said.

Everyone looked at each other confused. Bart just took out his phone and played music for a particular type of song. After a few seconds of the music playing, Jaime’s looked to Bart with disbelief.

“Dude……you wouldn’t.” Jaime said.

“I would.” Bart said smirking, and then broke out into song, “I’m blue da ba dee da ba daa. Da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa.” He sang while dancing.

Everyone besides Jaime broke out in hysterical laughter. Ed, Cassie, Virgil, Perdita, and Garfield even got up to join Bart in his act. After a few minutes they stopped dancing and everyone just cried with laughter. Jaime just glowered at his friends.

“I hate you all.” Jaime said with this arms crossed. Traci, while laughing, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. That only made him feel better a little bit.

“Oh come on lighten up. It was funny.” She said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah well you don’t have to hear Scarab’s jabs.” Jaime said, still glowering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bart is such a troll lol. I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want!
> 
> Here are the translations to the words that are in Spanish:  
> Hermano = Brother


	16. The Hypnotist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis takes the residents of the Hub to a hypnotist show, which has unexpected consequences for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter was a request I received from someone on FanFiction.net, KoalaTakingNotes! I hope you all enjoy!

It was a Friday night in Hollywood. Usually, the residents of the Hub would be doing their own things on a Friday night, like hang out with their friends, go to the movies, etc. However, this Friday night they found themselves doing nothing and bored, so being the good den mother that she is, Artemis decided to take them out somewhere fun.

What happened to be that fun place, you ask? A hypnotist show.

“Why are we here again?” Victor asked annoyed.

“Because Tara won the draw of deciding where we should go and she wanted to see this show.

Artemis, Tara, Violet, Victor, Garfield, and Fred were currently sitting at a round table in a lounge somewhere in Hollywood.

“I’ve always wanted to see a hypnotist show!” Tara said excitedly, not taking her eyes off the show in front of her.

“The concept of this “hypnotist” is very interesting!” Violet said excitedly, “I can’t believe there are people out there that have abilities to make other people do whatever they want them to do by putting a spell on them!” she added.

“Isn’t that similar to Traci Thurston’s powers?” Fred asked, “Since she can do magic, can’t she control people with her powers by casting spells?” he asked.

“Not really Fred.” Artemis answered, “Even though Traci has magical powers, they are more bad luck related in the sense that she basically jinxes people. She can’t cast spells to control anyone.” She added.

“I see. Well in any case, Fred Bugg finds this hypnotist show really amusing!” Fred said.

“I don’t know why.” Victor muttered to himself quietly, “It’s not like any of this is real.” He added.

He was quiet enough for Tara, Violet, and Fred not to hear him, but he wasn’t as quiet enough as Artemis and Garfield heard him.

“Victor please don’t be like that.” Artemis said.

Garfield, who was sitting next to Victor, nodded in agreement.

“Yeah dude, take it easy. I agree with you about the hypnotist thing, but it doesn’t need to be said.” Garfield said, putting a hand on Victor’s shoulder, “Besides, this is the first time I’ve seen Violet and Tara genuinely enjoy themselves in a while, especially after Markovia. Let’s not ruin it for them.” He added

Their last mission to Markovia was still fresh in everyone’s’ minds. Especially Violet and Tara, who were the closest to Brion, and they haven’t really that happy lately. Tonight was the first time all who are present at the show have seen them genuinely happy.

“Ok, you’re right.” Victor sighed, “I’ll back off.” He added.

“Thank you.” Artemis said with a smile. Garfield patted Victors shoulder in thanks. Then they all turned their attention back to the show. The show went on for about thirty more minutes before the final act started.

“And now for my final performance, I’m going to need a volunteer from the audience!” The Hypnotist announced.

A lot of people, including Violet and Tara, raised their hands to be picked.

“Let’s see……you!” The hypnotist said, pointing to a random guy in the audience.

“Yes!” The guy exclaimed and ran onto the stage.

“Well someone is excited.” Artemis laughed.

“Now young man I want you to sit right here across from me.” The hypnotist said.

The guy followed his instructions and sat in the chair that was across from the chair that the hypnotist was going to sit in. Once he did, the hypnotist sat down and pulled out a pocket watch. He then dangles it in front of the guy and starts to swing it.

“You are getting very sleepy.” The hypnotist said, “Very very sleepy.” He added.

As the guy was watching the pocket watch swing back-and forth he found himself getting very sleepy. Meanwhile in her spot in the audience where she was watching the show, Artemis found herself to be getting sleepy, too.

“Very soon you will fall asleep…………right….about………now.” The hypnotist said.

Right after he said that, the guy fell asleep, his head bowing forward. In the audience, Artemis did the same. No one at her table noticed as they were too into the show.

After making sure that the guy was asleep, the hypnotist put away his pocket watch.

“Now listen to me very carefully.” The hypnotist said to the guy, “When you awaken, you will say yes, verbally or nonverbally, to any task or anything asked upon you.” The hypnotist said.

“I will say yes, verbally or nonverbally, to any task or anything asked upon me.” The guy repeated in his sleep.

“I will say yes, verbally or nonverbally, to any task or anything asked upon me.” Artemis repeated in her sleep. No one at the table heard her.

“Even when you want to say no, you will say yes.” The hypnotist added.

“Even when I want to say no, I will say yes.” They guy repeated in his sleep.

“Even when I want to say no, I will say yes.” Artemis said in her sleep. Again, the others didn’t notice or even hear her.

“Now when I clap my hands, you will awaken!” The hypnotist said. He then clapped his hands three times and the guy woke up. At the same time, Artemis woke up as well.

After blinking a few times to re-focus his eyes, the guy looked around.

“Woah dude how did I get up here?” The guy asked.

“I called you up as a volunteer remember?” The hypnotist said.

“Oh right!” The guy said, “So what happens next?” he asked.

“Next you’re going to clap your hands.” The hypnotist said.

“Ok.” The guy said, but then started clapping his hands.

“Ok.” Artemis said in the audience, and she too started to clap her hands. Tara, Violet, Fred Bugg, Victor, Garfield, and other people in the audience started following her lead as they thought that she started clapping due to being impressed by what she saw.

“And now you will cheer very loudly!” The hypnotist said.

“YES! WOO-HOO!!!” The guy cheered, still clapping his hands.

Artemis followed suit with her own cheers, “YES! WOO-HOO! WOO-HOO!” she cheered, still clapping her hands as well.

Once again people followed her lead as they thought that she was just really into the show.

“Ok now stop.” The hypnotist said. The guy (and Artemis) stopped cheering and clapping, though the audience kept cheering and clapping for a little bit.

“Whoa dude what just happened?” The guy asked, “It was like I wasn’t in control of my body doing all that.” He added.

“That’s because you weren’t.” The hypnotist said, “You see I hypnotized you into saying yes to whatever request was asked of you.” He added.

“Really?” The guy asked, “Awesome!” he added.

While the hypnotist and guy talked on the stage, Artemis got the attention of everyone else at her table.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” She said.

“Okay.” Was the collective answer from everyone as their eyes were still fixated on the show. Meanwhile back on stage, the guy gave a request to the hypnotist.

“Tell me to slap myself in the face!” The guy said excitedly.

“I beg your pardon?” The hypnotist asked, confused.

“Tell me to slap myself in the face!” The guy repeated.

“Oh…..uh……okay.” The hypnotist said, “Slap yourself in the face.” He added.

“Sure!” The guy said, and immediately slapped himself in the face afterwards.

Since all of this was still in earshot for Artemis as she walked towards the bathroom, she ended up doing the same thing. At the exact same time that the guy did it.

“Sure.” Artemis said, and slapped herself in the face.

She stopped abruptly, shocked at what she just did. She looked at the hand that she had slap herself with a weird look on her face and then looked around a little.

“The hell?” she asked quietly.

After looking around a bit more she continued her quest to the bathroom, which was only a few steps in front of her. She then walked inside the women’s bathroom.

Meanwhile, back on the stage, the guy was in absolute awe.

“Dude…….RIGHT ON!” The guy exclaimed. That got a laugh out of the audience.

“Dude this can’t be real.” Victor said, laughing.

“What was that?” Garfield asked.

“This whole thing can’t be real.” Victor repeated, “That guy and the so-called hypnotist have to be working together to put on this show. There’s no way that guy was actually hypnotized to do all that stuff.” He added.

“Who knows.” Garfield said, shrugging his shoulders, “Maybe you’re right. I’m just happy that they are enjoying themselves.” He added, pointing to Violet, Tara, and Fred who were all cheering and laughing.

“Yeah I know what you mean.” Victor said.

“And now I’m going to un-hypnotized you.” The hypnotist said. What happened next was basically a replay of what went down earlier, only this time the hypnotist told the guy that he would no longer say “yes” and follow through with the requests asked of him. Once he awakened the guy he had him go back to his seat.

“And that ladies and gentleman is the end of my show! I hope you all enjoyed! I’ll be here in Hollywood all weekend! Have a safe trip back home!” The hypnotist said, taking a bow.

The audience clapped and began to get their stuff to leave. It was during the commotion of everyone leaving that Artemis returned from the bathroom.

“It’s over?” She asked, “Dang what did I miss?” she added.

“Nothing much. The hypnotist just un-hypnotized the guy.” Tara said.

“Oh ok.” Artemis said, “You all ready to head back?” she asked.

“Yep!” they all said.

“Let’s get going then.” Artemis said.

They made sure to pick up all of their belongings and then they left the lounge.

* * *

The next morning we find Violet, Tara, Garfield, Forager, and Victor sitting around the island in the kitchen eating breakfast and discussing the hypnotist show from the previous night.

“I really had fun last night!” Violet said.

“I did, too!” Tara said, “I’m glad that I was finally able to see an actual hypnotist show! I’ve heard about them but never got the chance to actually see one due to my duties as a princess.” She added.

“Forager has always found Earth customs to be quite fascinating and interesting!” Forager said, “And this hypnotist show was definitely something that Forager found fascinating and interesting! Who knew one could possess such power!” He added.

“What did you two think about the show?” Violet asked Garfield and Victor, who have remained silent while the three of them talked about the hypnotist show.

“It was alright.” Garfield said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Same. It really my thing.” Victor said.

“Why does Victor Stone say that?” Forager asked.

“Well I don’t really believe in that sort of stuff.” Victor said, “I personally thought the whole thing was fake.” He added.

“I don’t think one would fake having powers like that.” Violet said, Tara nodding her head in agreement.

“Oh really? Have any of you seen The Wizard of Oz?” Victor asked.

“Nope.” Tara and Violet said together.

“What does Victor Stone mean by The Wizard of Oz?” Forager asked confused.

Victor face palmed.

“Dude you walked right into that one.” Garfield laughed.

“Never mind.” Victor signed, “I’m just glad you three had a great time.” He added.

“Thank you!” Tara, Violet and Forager said with a smile.

Garfield then grabbed the remote in front of him that was laying on the island. It was the remote to the music system in the living room, He turned it on and Post Malone’s Circles started blasting.

“I really love this song.” Garfield said, dancing a little in his chair, “I like listening to it in the morning because it gets me in such a good mood, which is a great way to start the day.” He added.

“Garfield why can’t you just do that in your room?” Victor asked, smirking.

“Yeah Artemis is just going to ask you to turn it off again.” Violet said.

“Like she always does.” Tara added.

“Artemis Crock even says that not everybody feels the way you do about the song so you shouldn’t blast it like that in the living room.” Forager said.

“Do any of you guys have a problem with the song right now?” Garfield asked, raising his eyebrow.

His four friends looked at each other.

“Well…….no.” They all said.

“Then there you go.” Garfield said, “Look I know that Artemis is going to tell me to turn it off so I’m just going to enjoy it while I can.” He added. The others relented as nothing was going to change Garfield’s mind.

Eventually, after about five minutes of the music blasting, Artemis enters the kitchen.

“Garfield I’ve asked you before to please stop blasting music in the living room.” Artemis said, slightly annoyed, “Why do you doing it?” She asked.

“Oh come on Artemis!” Garfield said, “It’s no big deal. The others even told me that they don’t have a problem with the song blasting.” He added, still dancing in his chair.

Artemis just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Garfield got out of his chair and danced his way over to her.

“Come on!” Garfield said, “Dance with me!” he added.

“Ok.” Artemis said without missing a beat and started dancing with Garfield. While Garfield still danced, his face turned to one of slight confusion. Artemis always declines his offer to dance and hammers down on her demand to turn the music off. Why the sudden change. Turns out he wasn’t the only one who noticed as the others were slightly confused, too.

“Uhhhhh…….ok.” Victor said.

“Sooooo……uh…..Artemis.” Tara said, trying to shake off her confusion, “What do you have planned today?” she asked.

“Oh not much.” Artemis said while dancing, “I just have do some things around the Hub before 6pm because I’m meeting M’Gann, Raquel, and Zatanna around that time so we can see Hustlers.” She added.

“Artemis can I please come with you?” Tara asked for the millionth time.

“Ok.” Artemis said, still dancing.

“Really?!” Tara asked, excitedly.

“Yup.” Artemis said.

“Wait a minute!” Garfield said, stopping the music, “Artemis Hustlers is a-!” He started, but then paused as he noticed that Artemis was still dancing.

“Artemis the music stopped.” Garfield said, “Why are you still dancing?” he asked.

“Because you asked me to.” Artemis said, still dancing.

Garfield just stared at her with confusion, “Can you stop?” he asked.

“Ok.” Artemis said as she stopped dancing.

Garfield paused again with confusion before he shook his head to get focus back at the task at hand.

“Artemis, you’ve declined Tara’s request all week for her to accompany you due to it being a rated R movie, and now all of a sudden you’re going to let her?!” Garfield questioned.

“I mean I wanted to say no, but for some reason I said yes.” Artemis said.

“Wait what?” Victor said.

“I wanted to say no, but I said yes for some reason.” Artemis said, going to the cabinet to get her a bowl.

“So you don’t really want me to go?” Tara asked confused.

“No because this is an adult movie.” Artemis said, pouring cereal into the bowl, “But for some reason I just said yes. It was like I had no control over it.” She added.

“Like you had no control………” Garfield muttered to himself before realization hit him, “Uhhhh guys…….I need to show you something over there.” He added, pointing to the far end of the living room and started walking over there.

“Uhhhhh…….sure Gar.” Victor said, getting out of his seat of follow his friend. Tara, Violet, and Forager followed him.

“We’ll be over there Artemis!” Garfield called out.

“Okay!” Artemis said, sitting at the island with her cereal bowl and looking at her phone.

Once they reached the far end of the living room, everyone gathered in a circle.

“You guys have noticed Artemis acting weird, right?” Garfield whispered.

“Yep.” Victor whispered.

“Totally.” Tara whispered. Violet and Forager nodded their heads in agreement.

“But what could be wrong with Artemis Crock?” Forager asked.

“Ok you know how we were at that hypnotist show last night?” Garfield whispered.

His friends all nodded their heads.

“And you know how he called that one guy up to the stage and hypnotized him? Well I think that while he hypnotized the guy he-!” Forager interrupted him.

“Artemis Crock was hypnotized as well!” Forager exclaimed quietly.

“And she went to the bathroom when the guy was un-hypnotized so she was never unhypnotized!” Violet whispered, putting her hands on her cheeks.

“Whoa wait a minute guys.” Victor whispered, putting his hands up, “There has to be some other explanation to Artemis’s weirds behavior. She can’t be hypnotized because that stuff wasn’t even real.” He added.

“Victor Stone still doesn’t believe in the hypnotists’ powers.” Forager said quietly, “Forager believes that there can’t be any other explanation. Artemis Crock is hypnotized.” He added.

“She can’t be.” Victor maintained.

“Ok then, ask her to do something you believe she would definitely say no to.” Garfield whispered.

“Ok I will.” Victor said, “Hey Artemis!” he called out, walking a little ways from his friends.

“Yeah?” Artemis said, looking up from her phone.

“Can you give me a big belch?” Victor asked.

“Ew!” Tara and Violet said.

“Ok.” Artemis said, and then paused. Then, a big belch escaped from her mouth and rang throughout the Hub.

“Whew that was a good one!” Artemis said, “How was that?” she asked Victor.

Victor just stood there with a shocked look.

“That was fine.” He squeaked out, “Thank you.” He added.

He then turned around and walked back to his friends.

“Ok she’s hypnotized.” Victor said.

“See? I knew someone wouldn’t fake having powers like that.” Violet whispered.

“So what do we do now?” Tara asked.

“Forager thinks we should take Artemis Crock back to the hypnotist so the hypnotist can un-hypnotize Artemis Crock.” Forager whispered.

“Just a minute Forager.” Garfield whispered, “Hey Artemis!” he called out.

“Yeah?” Artemis said.

“Can you clean up the mess in the kitchen?” Garfield asked.

“Yes.” Artemis answered, and began to clean up the kitchen.

“What is Garfield Logan doing?!” Forager asked, “We need to bring Artemis Crock back to the hypnotist!” he added.

“We will…….right after she cleans the kitchen.” Garfield said.

“Artemis?” Tara called out.

“Yeah?” Artemis said.

“Can you watch My Little Pony with Violet and I after you clean the kitchen?” Tara asked.

“Sure.” Artemis said.

“Tara Markov!” Forager said.

“Tara what are you doing?” Violet asked, “This is wrong!” she added.

“Look I seize my opportunity while I still have it.” Tara said to Forager, and then turned to Violet, “We’ve been trying to get Artemis to watch that show with us for a while now, and now we can finally get her to watch it with us with her in this state.” She said to Violet.

Violet was silent in thought.

“Violet Harper you cannot do this.” Forager pleaded with her, “You even said it was wrong yourself.” He added.

Violet silent for a moment, and then spoke.

“Hey Artemis? Can you make popcorn for us?” Violet asked.

“Sure!” Artemis said.

“Yay!” Violet and Tara said, clapping their hands.

Forager could not believe what was happening.

“But…….but…..but….” Forager muttered.

“Dude relax.” Victor said, “I’m sure we’re going to bring her back to the hypnotist after she watches that show with Violet and Tara.” He added.

“Yeah dude Artemis will be un-hypnotized soon. Don’t worry.” Garfield said.

That did not stop Forager from worrying. Not one bit.

* * *

Around noon, the zeta tube announced Bart and Ed’s arrival.

“Hey there! Hi there! Ho there!” Bart exclaimed, “Bartuardo is in the house!” he added.

“Bart!” Ed whined, face palming, “Do you have to announce us like that?” he added.

“Oh come one babe you know you like it!” Bart said, smirking at his boyfriend.

Ed only blushed in response.

They then saw Garfield and Victor rushing down the stairs to them.

“Hey guys?” Ed greeted, confused at why they were rushing down to them.

“Sup.” Victor greeted back, catching his breath as he and Garfield reached them.

“Dudes! You guys aren’t going to believe this!” Garfield said.

“Uhhhhhh…….what?” Bart said, confused.

“We went to this hypnotist show last night and-!” Garfield was cut off.

“Wait you went to a hypnotist show?” Bart asked.

“You actually believe in that stuff?” Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

“First of all, we went because Tara wanted to go.” Victor said, “Second of all, no we didn’t believe in that stuff……but what happened this morning kind of changed that.” He added, looking towards Garfield.

“What do you mean?” Ed asked.

“What I mean is that while we were at the show, the hypnotist called some guy up to hypnotize him into saying “yes” to any task asked of him and to follow through with it. And somehow, Artemis got hypnotized to do that same!” Garfield said.

“And she ended up going to the bathroom before the hypnotist un-hypnotized the guy, meaning that she was never un-hypnotized when we left.” Victor said.

“And then this morning she-!” Garfield was interrupted by Bart and Ed laughing, “Why are you guys laughing?” he asked.

“Because you actually expect us to believe all of that crap.” Ed said while laughing.

“Guys we’re being serious! Artemis is really Hypnotized.” Victor said.

“Yeah, she’s currently watching My Little Pony with Tara and Violet because they asked her to. Do you really think she would willingly say yes to that even with Tara and Violet asking her? She would do anything for them but certainly not that.” Garfield said.

“Ok I get your point but I still don’t believe it.” Ed said, shrugging his shoulder.

“Guys come on!” Garfield and Victor exclaimed.

“Ok fine.” Bart said, “Let’s test your theory and we’ll see if Artemis is really hypnotized.” He added.

“You know what? That’s a good idea.” Garfield said.

“Yeah ask her to do something and you’ll see for yourself.” Victor said.

“I will.” Bart said, and then turned his head to the side, “Hey Artemis!” he called out.

Artemis, having heard him call out to her from Tara’s room due to the door being opened, responded soon after.

“Yeah?” her voice called out.

“Shoot an arrow at Garfield and Victor.” Bart said.

“Wait what?” Both Garfield and Victor asked.

Then the sound of an arrow shooting off was heard. Garfield and Victor had just enough time to duck and cover before an arrow shot past them and into the ground a few feet away.

“Dammit I missed!” Artemis said, leaning over the balcony with her arrow gun in her hand. Then she paused, realizing what she just said and done.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry you two! I don’t know what came over me!” She said.

“Its cool.” Both Garfield and Victor said, straightening back up, glaring at Bart.

“Well what do you know.” Bart said, “Artemis really is hypnotized.” He added.

“What did you do that for?!” Victor asked.

“I’d thought it be funny.” Bart said, shrugging his shoulders. Ed had to smother his laugh.

Victor was about to tell him off when Forager came rolling up to them.

“Friends please help me!” Forager said, “I told Garfield that we must take Artemis Crock back to the hypnotist, but Garfield Logan won’t do it!” he added.

“Dude I never said that I wouldn’t do it.” Garfield said, “I said that I wanted to have her clean the kitchen before I do.” He added.

“But Artemis Crock has already cleaned the kitchen.” Forager said, “And now Artemis Crock is almost done watching that show with Tara Markov and Violet Harper. We can bring Artemis Crock back to the hypnotist soon.” He added.

“No we can’t because Ed and Bart need to get in on the fun.” Garfield said.

“But Garfield Logan-!” Forager was interrupted.

“Forager I told you that we’re going to take Artemis back to the hypnotist soon, just let Ed and Bart in on it.” Garfield said.

“Yeah dude come on it’s just some harmless fun.” Victor said.

“But Artemis Crock has to meet with M’Gann M’orzz, Zatanna Zatara, and Raquel Ervin around 6pm.” Forager said.

“And I’m sure we’ll have her un-hypnotized way before then.” Garfield said, “Relax dude.” He added.

But Forager did not relax.

* * *

About an hour later, the zeta tube announced Jaime and Virgil’s arrival.

“Hey man.” Virgil greeted Jaime, “What brings you here?” he asked.

“Hey.” Jaime greeted back, “And I’m here because Bart texted me telling me to come over to the Hub as fast as I could and that it was urgent.” He added.

“Really?” Virgil asked, “I got a similar text from Ed.” He added.

“I wonder what’s going on.” Jaime said, looking around, “It doesn’t look like the place is under attack so I don’t know why-!” he was interrupted by a shout.

“DUDES!” A voice exclaimed, startling both Virgil and Jaime. Before they knew it, Bart was standing in front of them with an excited look.

“Bart what the hell?!” Virgil exclaimed, his hand on his chest, “You scared the hell out of us!” he added.

“Sorry dude but you guys are not going to believe this!” Bart said.

“Believe what?” Jaime asked.

“Artemis is hypnotized.” Garfield said, walking up to them.

“Yeah right.” Jaime and Virgil laughed.

“I’m being serious!” Garfield said, “Bart actually had Artemis shoot an arrow at me and Vic for proof himself.” He added.

“I did!” Bart said proudly, “And I can confirm that Artemis is indeed hypnotized.” He added.

“Oh really?” Jaime asked.

“Yup!” Bart said.

“Ok then, Artemis?” Jaime called out.

“Yeah?” Artemis said, looking up from her spot on the couch where she was painting Tara’s fingernails upon her request.

“Can you tackle Bart?” Jaime asked.

“Ok.” Artemis said, standing up.

“Yeah……..wait what?” Bart asked.

For once he wasn’t quick enough as Artemis tackled him to the ground.

“Haha thank you.” Jaime said as Artemis stood back up and dusted herself off.

“No problem.” Artemis said and walked back over to Tara on the couch. Bart was still on the ground dazed.

“That was payback for what you did to Garfield and Victor.” Jaime said, looking down at him and smirking.

“This is so moded.” Bart said.

Meanwhile Virgil was laughing hysterically.

“Oh man! I can’t believe that actually happened!” Virgil laughed, “So Artemis is actually hypnotized?” he asked.

“Yeah I told you guys.” Garfield said.

“How did this happen?” Jaime asked.

While Garfield was explaining the situation to Jaime and Virgil, Forager rolled up to them.

“Jaime Reyes! Virgil Hawkins! Please you must help me convince Garfield Logan to take Artemis Crock back to the hypnotist to un-hypnotize her.” Forager said.

“No way man!” Virgil said, “I want in on this!” he added.

“Same.” Jaime said.

“But friends-!” Forager started, but was interrupted.

“Hey Artemis.” Virgil said, walking over to where she was on the couch, Jaime and Garfield following him.

“Hey Artemis.” Virgil said as he reached her.

“Yeah?” Artemis said, looking up at him.

“Can you put ice down your shirt?” Virgil asked.

“Sure.” Artemis said, “Wait what?” she asked.

“Go put ice down your shirt.” Virgil repeated, with a repeated.

“Virgil I can’t do that.” Artemis said, getting up and making her way towards the kitchen.

“Where are you going then?” Virgil asked with a smirking.

“I’m going to…….the……kitchen.” Artemis said slowly as she realized that she was indeed walking towards the kitchen. To the fridge to be more specific.

“Wait! Legs no! What are you doing?!” Artemis said to herself, trying to stop herself from walking, but found that she couldn’t. She reached the fridge and found her hand moving towards handle to the freezer.

“No arm! No!” Artemis said, using her other arm to halt the movement of her other arm going for the handle, but to no avail. Her hand gripped the freezer handle and pulled the freezer open. She then grabbed a handful of ice and dropped it down her shirt, no matter how hard she tried to resist.

“Ah!” Artemis screamed feeling the cold ice doing down her chest, “What is going on?! Why am I doing this?!” she added.

Virgil, Jaime, Garfield, and everyone else present laughed at the sight.

Forager, on the other hand, just stood there in complete shock.

“Why won’t any of Forager’s friends listen to reason?!” he asked himself.

* * *

After another hour goes by, the zeta tube announced Cassie and Traci’s arrival. They walked over to Virgil and Jaime who were sitting on the couch.

“Ok Virgil I’m here. What is so important that you wanted me to come here so bad?” Cassie asked.

“Yeah Jaime you texted me saying that you wanted me to get over here quickly, too.” Traci said, “What is going on?” she asked.

“You girls are not going to believe this!” Jaime said, then paused, “I wonder how many times that has been said today” He asked himself.

“Believe what?” Traci asked, confused.

Before either Jaime or Virgil could say anything, Forager rolled over to them.

“Forager is glad that Cassie Sandsmark and Traci Thurston are here because they can talk some sense into everyone.” Forager said.

“What do you mean Forager?” Traci asked.

Forager then explained the whole situation to Cassie and Traci, and when he was finished the two girls just looked stunned. They then turned their attention to Garfield, who walked up to them while Forager was explaining everything.

“So let me get this straight.” Cassie started.

“You guys went to a hypnotist show last night, and while the hypnotist hypnotized someone from the audience, Artemis was also hypnotized.” Traci continued.

“And once you figured out what happened, you and everyone else, besides Forager, basically decided to take advantage of the situation and ask Artemis to do different things for you.” Cassie continued.

“When the right thing to was to just bring Artemis back to the hypnotist as soon as possible.” Traci finished.

“Well……yeah if you put it that way.” Garfield said looking down, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cassie and Traci were silent for a moment and looked at each other. Forager stood in triumph as he thought finally he had some of his friends on his side to help get everyone else to see reason.

Then Cassie and Traci turned their attention back to Garfield.

“Why didn’t you call us over sooner?!” the two girls asked excitedly.

All that triumph Forager felt deflated. He just stood and stared as his friends talked about the things they could ask Artemis to do for them.

“Forager is going to Forager’s room.” Forager said to no one in particular and rolled away.

* * *

Garfield really did mean it when he said that they would bring Artemis back to the hypnotist to un-hypnotize her before 6pm. But then his roommates (minus Forager) started asking Artemis to do more things for them. And with Ed, Bart, Jaime, Virgil, Cassie, and Traci coming and giving Artemis their own tasks, time was something that was lost to them as now it was well past 6pm.

Garfield and his friends were currently sitting on the couch watching television while Artemis was in the kitchen. Violet had asked her to back a cake a little while ago, and said cake was currently in the oven. Artemis was, once again, cleaning the kitchen at the request of Garfield.

Forager was still in his room. He wanted absolutely no parts of this.

The mood was a relaxed one among the friends. That is until the zeta tube announced the arrival of M’Gann M’orzz, Zatanna Zatara, and Raquel Ervin. Garfield and everyone else on the couch stiffened as they were not expecting them to come by.

M’Gann, Zatanna, and Raquel then walked through the Zeta Tube.

“Artemis?” Zatanna called out.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Artemis said. The three then made their way to the kitchen to see Artemis cleaning a messy kitchen, “What’s up guys?” she asked

“Artemis do you know what time it is? Raquel asked.

Artemis looked at the clock and realized that it was well past 6pm.

“Oh shit!” Artemis exclaimed, “I totally lost track of time! Do you think we’ll still make it to the movie at 7?!” she asked, scrambling to take her apron off.

“Artemis what is going on?” M’Gann asked, “The three of us have been texting in the group chat all day about tonight and you haven’t responded to any of them.” She added.

“The three of us even texted you separately and you didn’t answer those either.” Zatanna said.

“Oh girls I’m so sorry!” Artemis said, putting her face in her hands and leaning her elbows on the kitchen island.

“Artemis we just want to know what’s going on.” Raquel said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “You always respond in our group chat and whenever we text you, and the fact that you haven’t just worried us.” She added.

“Yeah you can talk to us.” Zatanna said, putting a hand on Artemis’ other shoulder. M’Gann nodded her head in agreement.

“Guy I really don’t know what’s going on.” Artemis said, taking her face out of her hands, “All day I’ve been doing different things asked of me and I don’t know why!” she added.

“What do you mean you don’t know why?” Raquel questioned, “Just say no.” she added.

“Yeah you don’t have to say yes to everything.” M’Gann said.

“I know that but for some reason I can’t say no.” Artemis said, “The only thing that comes out of my mouth is yes no matter how much I want to say no! And no matter what always follow through with it! I couldn’t even stop myself from putting ice down my shirt!” She added.

“Ice?” M’Gann questioned.

“How long has this been going on Artemis?” Raquel asked.

“Ever since I took Garfield, Tara, Victor, Violet, and Forager to that hypnotist show.” Artemis said.

“Hypnotist show?” Zatanna asked, her demeanor changing to a serious one, “When did you guys go to a hypnotist show?” she added.

“Last night.” Artemis answered.

“Did you see the hypnotist hypnotize anyone?” Zatanna asked.

“Yeah he did bring up some guy from the audience and hypnotized him.” Artemis said and then paused, “Come to think of it I don’t really remember what exactly the hypnotization was for some reason.” She added.

“Well what do you remember?” M’Gann asked.

“I remember the guy going up to the stage and sitting across from the hypnotist, and then the hypnotist telling him that he was getting very sleepy, and then…..nothing. It was like I passed out for a bit.” Artemis said, “And then I come to again like nothing happened. As a matter of fact that was when everything started happening. She added.

Zatanna looked at M’Gann and Raquel and realization hit all of them. They turned back to Artemis who was staring at them.

“Artemis……I think…….I think you were unintentionally hypnotized along with that guy.” Zatanna said.

“What?!” Artemis exclaimed, “That’s impossible! Stuff like that isn’t real.” She added.

“Oh you’d be surprised at what actually is real.” Zatanna said, “But what I can’t understand is why you’re still hypnotized. Hypnotists always un-hypnotize their volunteers.” She added.

“Well I did go to the bathroom not too long after I came to again.” Artemis said.

“Then he must have done it while you were in the bathroom and you just missed it.” Raquel said.

“Wait a minute.” M’Gann said, “Artemis didn’t you say that you took Garfield, Victor, Tara, Violet, and Forager to the show last night?” she asked.

That made Garfield and everyone else on the couch tense up even more.

“Yeah Tara won the draw and wanted to go.” Artemis said, not knowing where M’Gann was going with this.

“And didn’t you say that you’ve been doing different things asked of you all day?” Raquel asked, catching on to what M’Gann was getting at.

“Yeah…….” Artemis said, confused.

“And you couldn’t say no to anything because you were hypnotized to say yes to anything asked of you.” Zatanna said, also catching on.

“Which must have been what that guy was hypnotized to do!” Artemis said, finally catching on.

“And since you took Gar and them to the show…..then that means that…...” M’Gann said.

Realization hit the four girls once again and they all turned their attention to the kids on the couch, who didn’t turn around to face them once ever since they arrived.

“Gar.” M’Gann said, “Did you know about this? Did you all know about this?” she added.

Garfield said nothing. His friends said nothing. They were busted.

“Garfield……….you mean to tell me that you _knew_ that Artemis was unintentionally hypnotized at that show…..and you didn’t even attempt to go back to the place to get the hypnotist to un-hypnotize her?!” M’Gann asked sternly, glaring at her brother.

Garfield could not turn to look at her. His eyes just kept darting around the room.

“And you all just went along with it?!” Zatanna asked, giving a glare herself.

“Making her do all these different types of things just for your amusement?!” Raquel added, raising her eyebrow at the younger kids.

Tara, Victor, Violet, Forager, Jaime, Virgil, Ed, Bart, Traci, and Cassie kept their backs to them as well, eyes darting all over the room.

“Guy……….seriously?” Artemis asked in a disappointed voice, frowning.

“Forager _TOLD_ you this was a bad idea!” Forager’s voice called out from his room upstairs.

After a moment, Garfield finally stood up and turned around to face M’Gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel. The screws were spinning in his head as he thought about a response to say. In the end, he ended up saying the first thing that came to mind.

“It’s not what it looks like.” Garfield said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did Artemis so wrong lol. I hope you all liked this chapter! Until next time! :):):)


	17. How is She Special?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff and students of Happy Harbor High School all discuss amongst themselves about Violet Harper. Is she a superhero? Is she a meta-human? What makes her special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter takes a step back from the usual shenanigans and takes a more wholesome feel to it. This is also a request I received from an author here on Ao3 named Undertaleuniverse! And if you haven't read his or her story called Everybody Loves Halo, you're missing out and should check it out immediately. I hope you like it Undertaleuniverse!

It was currently 8:00am in Happy Harbor, and school at Happy Harbor High School will begin in about an hour. Of course the teachers and staff were already there to settle into their respective classrooms before the day began. The early bird students who liked to go to school early to finish up some school work were also there. The day was starting out like any other school day.

Let’s skip forward to the time of 8:25am, and at the moment there was a few staff members inside of the teachers’ lounge. Two of them were Megan Morse and Lucas Carr, the guidance counselor and principle of Happy Harbor High School. They were currently sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee and talking about each other’s schedules for the day. Another was Ms. Paris who was sitting on a chair reading the newspaper, trying to relax before she had to go over to her classroom. And then there were four other teachers sitting at another table having a conversation with each other.

“Do you think she’s a superhero?” The second teacher, Mr. Scott, asked.

“Who?” Asked Ms. Jackson, another teacher at the table.

“Violet.” Mr. Scott said, “Violet Harper.” He added.

That got Megan and Lucas’ attention, and they quieted their conversation to eavesdrop on the one happening at the other table.

“What makes you ask that?” Mrs. Montana, the third teacher at the table, asked.

“Well Tara Markov and Forager are superheroes, right?” Mr. Scott asked.

“Yes.” Mr. Todd, the fourth teacher, asked.

“Since Violet hangs out with them so much, I think it’s safe to say that she too is a superhero.” Mr. Scott said, “Maybe even a member of the Outsiders.” He added.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous!” Mrs. Montana said, “If Violet were an Outsider it would have been announced by them and the news.” She added. The other teachers at their table nodded their heads in agreement.

“Ok fine maybe she’s not an Outsiders.” Mr. Scott said, “But you didn’t disagree with my claim that she could be a superhero.” He added.

The other three teachers looked at each other.

“I don’t know.” Ms. Jackson said.

“I mean it’s possible that Violet could be a superhero.” Ms. Jackson said, “But no one knows that for sure.” She added.

“Yeah and we shouldn’t just assume things either.” Mr. Todd said.

“But I really think I’m right on this!” Mr. Scott insisted.

“Well it’s still an assumption until you know 100%.” Ms. Jackson said.

Mr. Scott then turned to look at Megan Morse and Lucas Carr, who were pretending to mind their business as the conversation took place.

“Megan Lucas what do you think?” Mr. Scott asked them.

“What do we think of what?” Lucas asked for the both of them.

“On whether or not Violet is a superhero or not?” Mr. Scott said.

“You mean Violet Harper?” Megan asked.

“Yes.” Mr. Scott said, “She hangs out with Tara Markov and Forager all of the time. She must be a superhero just like them.” He added.

“I wouldn’t assume that.” Megan said.

“Yeah she could just be a regular human being who hangs out with Tara and Forager because they’re her friends.” Lucas said.

“We told you.” Mrs. Montana said.

“Oh come on!” Mr. Scott exclaimed. He then turned to look at Ms. Paris, the only other teacher in the teachers’ lounge.

“What about you Ms. Paris?” Mr. Scott asked, “What do you think?” He added.

Ms. Paris was also listening to the whole conversation, but stayed quiet because it wasn’t any of her business. For the conversation and whether Violet as a superhero or not. She looked up at Mr. Scott and his table.

“I think you shouldn’t make any assumptions.” Ms. Paris said, “Especially at something that isn’t any of your business to begin with.” She added.

Mr. Scott recoiled back a little, not expecting her response. He then turned around to face his group, clearly feeing scolded, with the rest of the teachers at the table giggling slightly at him.

Ms. Paris then looked at her watch, “My class starts in about ten minutes, so I should get going,” she said, gathering up her things. As she was doing so, she looked up at Megan Morse and Lucas Carr and winked at them before leaving the teachers’ lounge.

Megan and Lucas then looked at each other with surprise. They weren’t expecting that at all.

Could Ms. Paris know more then what she’s letting on?

* * *

Things weren’t much different inside of Ms. Paris’ classroom. There was about ten minutes before class began, and the students that were in the room were having a similar conversation.

“I’m telling you dude Violet’s got to be a meta-human.” A boy named Tyler said.

“How do you know?” A boy named Carl said.

“Because she’s always hanging out with Forager and Tara.” Tyler said.

“What does that have to do with anything Tyler?” A girl named Sarah said.

“Sarah you do realize that Tara and Forager are members of The Outsiders, right?” Tyler asked.

“Yeah so?” Sarah said.

“If they are superheroes than Violet has got to be one, too!” Tyler said.

“Tyler Violet is not a member of the Outsiders!” Sarah said with a huff.

“I know that!” Tyler huffed, “But don’t you think that since they are meta-humans, don’t you think Violet is, too?” he asked.

“Forager isn’t a meta-human dude.” Carl said, “He’s an alien.” He added.

“Whatever!” Tyler huffed, “You know what I mean!” he added.

“Tyler stop making assumptions like that.” Another girl named Morgan said.

“Yeah it really isn’t any of our business dude.” Carl added.

“I’m being serious guys!” Tyler said, “Why else would she hang out with them?” he asked.

“Maybe because they are her friends.” Harper Row said, catching the conversation as she walked into the room.

“Hey Harper you probably know the truth!” Tyler said, “Is Violet a meta-human?” He asked.

“Not that I know of.” Harper said as she sat down at her desk, “And it isn’t your business anyway, so stop making assumptions.” She added.

“Told you!” Morgan said.

“Of course you would cover for them!” Tyler said, crossing his arms.

“Oh real mature.” Harper said rolling her eyes.

The conversation continued between the class until Tara, Forager and Violet entered the room. Once they did the whole class became silent. Tara, Forager, and Violet were all confused by this.

“Uhhhhh……hey everyone?” Tara said.

“Is everything okay?” Violet asked.

“No everything is not okay because I don’t know if you’re a meta-human or not.” Tyler said.

“Tyler!” Harper said.

“Wha…..what?” Violet asked, shocked. Tara and Forager were shocked by what Tyler said, as well.

“Tara is a meta-human and Forager is an alien. And you are always hanging around them like ya’ll are attached by the hip” Tyler said, “So I want to know if you’re a meta-human, too.” He added.

“Dude not cool.” Carl said.

“Yeah Tyler stop it!” Harper said.

“Well I want to know, too.” A random student on the classroom said.

“Yeah, and I want to know if you’re a part of the Outsiders, too!” Another student said.

Almost all the students started bombarding Violet with questions. Violet looked back-and-forth from everyone in the room, not knowing what to say. She then turned to look at Tyler again, who was looking at her with an expectant look.

“See?” Tyler asked, “I’m not the only one who wants to know, so you might as well spill.” He added.

Violet remained silent from shock and embarrassment. She did not know what to do.

“How……how dare you?!” Tara asked, looking angry, “You can’t ask her that!” She added.

“Forager agrees.” Forager said, nodding his head, “And Forager also believes that it is none of your business whether Violet Harper is a meta-human or Outsider.” He added.

“Yeah who do you guys think you are?!” Harper asked.

“Alright that’s enough!” Ms. Paris said while walking in the classroom, “What is going on here?” she asked, putting her stuff on her desk.

Harper, Tara, and Forager proceed to give Ms. Paris a rundown of what happened. After she heard their explanations, she turned her attention towards Tyler, who wouldn’t look at her.

“Tyler is that true?” Ms. Paris asked.

“Well…..I…….” Tyler couldn’t finish.

“Is that true?” Ms. Paris addressed the entire class. They didn’t respond as they, too, were keeping from looking at their teacher.

Ms. Paris pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“Ok here’s what we’re going to do.” Ms. Paris said, “We are going to forget this whole conversation even happened and start class like we normally do.” She added.

“Yes Ms. Paris.” The whole class said.

“And I don’t want to hear another incident of any of you asking Violet whether she’s a meta-human or superhero.” Ms. Paris said sternly, “Whether she is or not is _her_ business and whether she tells any of us or not is _her_ decision. Understood?” She added.

“Understood Ms. Paris.” The class said.

“Good.” Ms. Paris said, “Now why don’t you three take your seats. We a lot to go over today.” She said to Tara, Violet, and Forager.

Tara, Violet, and Forager made their way to their seats and class began. The whole time, Violet was looking down embarrassed, with Tara, Harper, and Forager looking at her with concern the whole time.

* * *

It was now currently lunch time, and Harper, Violet, Forager, and Tara were sitting at their usual lunch spot on the bleachers by the football field.

“Mother of goat!” Tara huffed, her lunch in her lap, “The nerve of those guys!” she added.

“Forager agrees.” Forager said, sitting next to Tara.

“Those guys had absolutely no right to ask you questions like that!” Tara said to Violet, who was sitting next to her.

“Again Forager agrees.” Forager said, “Especially since they are not close friends to Violet Harper.” He added.

“It’s okay you guys.” Violet said.

“No it’s not Violet.” Harper said.

Tara, Violet, and Forager turned to look up a Harper, who was sitting behind them on the bleachers.

“Tara is right.” Harper said, “They didn’t have the right to ask you all of those questions. It’s none of their business nor their concern. And the next time they try to get all up in your business you should tell them to piss off.” She added.

Tara and Forager looked to Violet, nodding their heads in agreement with Harper’s statement. Violet, meanwhile, looked at Harper with a shocked look.

“Wou…..wouldn’t it be rude of me to say that to them?” She asked.

“Well their being rude to you first for getting all up in your business, so it’ll be tit-for-tat at that point.” Harper said chuckling.

“Tit-for-tat?” Violet questioned.

“Basically if their being rude to you first, then you should be rude to them back to even the playing field.” Harper explained.

“I like the sound of that.” Tara said.

“Forager doesn’t think Forager can be rude to anyone.” Forager said.

“Well that’s because you don’t have a mean bone in your body.” Tara said.

“Well Violet Harper doesn’t either.” Forager said.

“Oh you’d be surprised.” Tara said, smirking.

That got a laugh out of the whole group.

“Thanks Harper.” Violet said.

“Don’t mention it.” Harper said, and then leaned forward, “So…….are you a meta-human or superhero?” She asked.

Violet, Tara, and Forager looked at Harper with surprise.

“Wait I thought you said that it wasn’t anyone’s business?” Violet questioned.

“Yeah and now you’re going to ask to?” Tara questioned. Forager just looked back-and-forth between the girls.

“I did say that it wasn’t anyone’s business and I stand by my statement.” Harper said, leaning back, “But I’m not just anyone. I’m your friend. I’m all of you guys’ friend.” She added.

Tara, Violet, and Forager looked at each other.

“And because I’m your friend, I’m not going to force it out of you like Tyler and them were.” Harper said, “But also as your friend I’m going to be honest with you and say that I am curious, as well. I know there’s something special about you Violet, and I guess what I’m trying to say is that I want to know what is it about you, besides your kind-hearted soul, that males you special.

“Oh Harper…….” Violet said. She was not expecting her friends to say all those affectionate things about her as it is very rare to see Harper Row be the affectionate type of friend.

“You don’t have to tell me now. Hell you don’t have to tell me at all. But if you do, everything you say will stay with me and only me. And I do want you to know that I’ll always be your friend and here for you no matter what.” Harper said.

Violet was touched by her words. She looked towards Tara and Forager, who also looked touched by what Harper had said. They turned to look at Violet and saw that she was giving them a look asking for their approval. Tara and Forager look at each other and then back at Violet, nodding their heads. Violet looked ecstatic and turned back to Harper.

“Actually Harper.” Violet began, “There are some things that I want to share with you.” She added.

“I’m all ears.” Harper said, leaning forward and smiling.

Violet then proceeds to tell Harper everything she has experienced ever since she woke up with the powers of a Mother Box, with Tara and Forager interjecting their own things along the way. They told her everything, and there was one particular piece of information that was told to her that she just couldn’t get over.

“WAIT……YOU GUYS ALL COMMUTE HERE FROM HOLLYWOOD?!” Harper exclaimed.

Tara, Violet, and Forager proceeded to laugh at their friends’ incredulous face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn everybody is so damn nosy lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment if you'd like! Until next time! :):)


	18. The Make Out Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples from the younger team are caught in compromising positions by the OG team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's a new year and we're back with our regularly scheduled programing with the shenanigans! This chapter came about when me and a friend of mine here, ClockworkFirefly, were talking about scenarios where an OG team member walks in on a couple from the younger team kissing and I just had to put it in writing. So credit for this chapter also goes to ClockworkFirefly for his scenario ideas! 
> 
> Enjoy! Leave a comment and a kudos if you want!
> 
> *Also this takes place before Brion turns in Nevermore.*

**The Kent Residence – Garage**

It was a beautiful day in Happy Harbor, so a lot of people found themselves outside doing many different activities. Brion decided to help Conner work on his motorcycle and while he was sitting on it to test it out Violet came out to visit him. They talked for a bit, but eventually they just ended up making out, with Violet sitting on Brion’s lap.

“Brion!” An angry voice exclaimed.

Violet and Brion jumped apart, Violet getting off of his lap immediately, and turned to see an angry Conner glaring at them. He had left to go get some tools from his room and came back to the scene before him.

“Conner!” Violet squeaked hands covering her mouth.

“Hey Con!” Brion said, rubbing the back of his head, “When……when did you get back?” He asked.

Conner only growled in response.

* * *

**The Hub – Living Room**

The Hub was quiet as everyone was in their rooms doing their own thing. Everyone except for Garfield and Perdita. When everyone else went upstairs, they decided to stay since they had the living room to themselves. They watched TV, talked, laughed at each other’s jokes, and eventually ended up just making out. They were so into their make out session that they fell back onto the couch with Garfield on top of Perdita. They fell into a fit of giggles and continued making out.

Eventually Artemis came downstairs to get a glass of water. As she reached the kitchen she turned to look towards the living room and stopped abruptly at the sight of Garfield and Perdita. After staring at them blankly for a moment, she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. A moment later, she walked back out holding a spray bottle of water. She walked in front of the couch that Garfield and Perdita were on and proceeded to spray them with water.

“What in the world?!/Eeeeeek!” Garfield and Perdita exclaimed, jumping apart from each other.

They looked up and saw Artemis looking down blankly at them, holding the spray bottle.

“Artemis what the hell?!” Garfield exclaimed.

“I know this is your house.” Artemis said, “But I don’t appreciate y’all trying to make a baby on the couch that me and your roommates sit on.” She added.

She then proceeded to walk back to the kitchen to get her glass of water, leaving Garfield and Perdita blushing on the couch.

* * *

**The Kent Residence – Kitchen**

Once again, Brion and Violet found themselves in a heavy make out session, this time in the kitchen of the Kent Residence. The two were obviously in their own world and eventually Brion picked up Violet and sat her down on the kitchen counter. Violet squealed with excitement and went back to kissing her boyfriend.

They were so caught up in their make out session that they did not here the front door unlocking and opening.

“Alright Forager help me place these groceries on the-WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” A woman’s voice said.

Brion and Violet broke their kiss and turned their heads towards the front door to see M’Gann and Forager standing their with grocery bags in their hands. M’Gann was giving them a shocked, but furious look while Forager just looked confused. The couple jumped apart, blushing furiously and Violet quickly got down from the counter.

“M…..M’Gann you’re back!” Brion said, laughing nervously.

“How……how was the grocery store?” Violet asked.

M’Gann continued to stare at them. Forager just looked back and forth between M’Gann and the couple.

‘Forager is confused.” Forager said, “What is happening?” He asked.

“Um……do you want us to help you with-?” Violet started, but was interrupted.

“I……cook……on……that……COUNTER!” M’Gann exclaimed with fury!

Brion and Violet jumped at how her voice rose with that last word.

“We…..we didn’t-!” Brion started, but was interrupted.

“THIS IS WHERE WE EAT!” M’Gann exclaimed.

Then it finally clicked to Forager in what was happening.

“Ohhhhhhhhh……………yuck.” Forager said in disgust.

* * *

**The Watchtower – Lounge**

Zatanna was currently through the Watchtower looking for her protégé Thirteen. Today was a training day for them and she planned on teaching her a certain trick. After hearing that Thirteen was in the lounge waiting for her, she made her way over there. However, what she saw was not what she was expecting.

“Traci?” Zatanna said, “Time to train kiddo, I’m going to teach you how-!” She said, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Upon entering the lounge she was greeted with the sight of Jaime and Traci making out on one of the chairs, with Traci straddling Jaime’s lap.

Zatanna just stared at them as they continued making out without noticing her presence.

Eventually Jaime released Traci’s lips and started kissing her neck. Traci turned her head to the side, eyes closed and let out a sigh. She then opened her eyes briefly and only then did she notice Zatanna standing there.

“Zatanna!” Traci gasped with surprise, swiftly getting off of Jaime’s lap. Jaime stoop up in swiftly, too.

“Hi Zatanna!” Jaime chuckled nervously, “How……how’s it going?” He added, wiping some of Traci’s lipstick from his mouth.

“I….I was just getting a bug off of Jaime!” Traci said nervously.

The look of shock on Zatanna’s face turned into one of amusement. She then cocked one hip to the side and folded her arms.

“Was it a love bug?” Zatanna asked, smirking.

Traci blushed profusely while Jaime laughed hysterically at Zatanna’s joke, which prompted Traci to elbow him in the ribs.

“Ow!” Jaime exclaimed, rubbing his ribs.

* * *

**The Watchtower – Kitchen**

Brion and Violet once again found themselves making out in a kitchen. And this time it was kitchen inside of the Watchtower. They continued to make out until Violet broke the kiss.

“Brion I don’t think we should be doing this.” Violet said.

“What do you mean?” Brion asked, his arms still around her.

“This.” Violet said, “Making out here in the kitchen. You remember how M’Gann reacted when she caught us in her kitchen. What if someone catches us here? And what if it’s one of the members of the League?” She asked.

“Well that is true that someone might catch us.” Brion said, “But it also makes it more exciting.” He added seductively.

“Oh……well I guess you’re right about that.” Violet said seductively.

They then began to make out again.

“Wow.” Someone said.

Brion and Violet jumped apart to see Raquel staring blankly at them, leaning casually on the wall.

“Raquel!” Both Brion and Violet exclaimed.

“So basically y’all making out on Conner’s motorcycle and M’Gann’s kitchen counter was a form of thrills for y’all?” Raquel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brion and Violet only stammered in response.

* * *

**The Watchtower – Meeting Room**

The meeting room of the Watchtower has always been used for important meetings for the League and sometimes the Team. It was the place where most of the business was done…………except for today as Bart and Ed decided to use the room as a place for them to be alone.

They were currently making out profusely on the meeting table without a care in the world. They were so into their own world that they didn’t notice someone enter the room.

“AHEM!” A voice said behind them.

Bart and Ed pull apart and look behind them to see Kaldur glaring at them with his arms folded. They immediately get off of the table and look at Kaldur sheepishly.

“He…..Hey Kaldur!” Bart said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s a…….beautiful day out here in space huh?” Ed asked, clearly embarrassed.

Kaldur just continued to glare at them.

“Listen Kaldur it’s……it’s not what it looks like.” Bart said. Ed only face palmed at his comment.

“I’m all for getting to know your teammates, but this is a bit too much isn’t it?” Kaldur asked, “And in the meeting room? Really?” He added.

Bart and Ed only lowered their heads in embarrassment.

* * *

**The Grayson Residence – Living Room**

Tim would visit Dick at his apartment often as he missed his brother ever since he moved out of Wayne Manor. Today he decided to bring his girlfriend Cassie as they were already hanging out and she wanted to see what Dicks place looked like.

When they got there they saw that Dick wasn’t there, so they decided to wait at his place for him to get back. And what do they decide to do to pass the time, make out on Dick’s leather couch. Currently, Tim was lying down on the couch with Cassie straddling him, deep in their make out session. So deep that they didn’t notice the front door open.

“Oh what the hell?!” A voice exclaimed.

Tim and Cassie then felt a towel hit them.

“Hey!” Thy both say angrily and look up, only to see Dick Grayson glaring down at them smack dab in gym clothes.

Cassie scrambled off of Tim quickly and went to sit on the far end of the couch. Tim, too, sat up swiftly.

“Dick!” Tim said, “My brother! You’re back!” He added.

Dick continued to glare at him.

“So how was the gym?” Tim asked sheepishly. Cassie only his her face behind her hair from the embarrassment of being caught by her boyfriend’s brother.

“You know something Tim?” Dick asked, “This wasn’t cute the first twenty times you two did this at the manor and it’s not cute here either!” He added.

Tim laughed sheepishly while Cassie’s embarrassment deepened.


	19. Grant Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of Dick Grayson, Grant Wilson, fills in as den mother for the weekend as the OG team members go on a weekend trip. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This new chapter was an idea that my friend ClockworkFirefly gave me to do my take on the character Grant Wilson, who is the main character in his story Young Justice Outsiders Redux - The Story of Grant Wilson. Check that story out here on AO3 because it's good! Credit also goes to ClockworkFirefly as we talked about some of the lines that are said in this chapter. Inspiration for this chapter also came from ClockworkFirefly and the episode of That's So Raven titled Hizzouse Party. Enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing Young Justice, That's So Raven, or High School Musical 2 related.

**_Friday_ **

It was a Friday evening in Hollywood, and currently Garfield, Tara, Violet, Forager, Victor, Virgil, Cassie, Bart, Ed, Jaime, Traci, Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra, and Cissie were gathered in the living room of the Hub. The original team had called a meeting and required for them all to attend. Right now they were all just waiting for the original team to show up.

“Do you think they’ll show up soon?” Cassie asked the group.

“I hope so.” Traci said.

“How are they going to call this meeting and be late their damn selves?” Ed asked, annoyed.

“Ed!” Bart said, elbowing his boyfriend in the arm.

“What?!” Ed asked, rubbing his arm, “It’s true!” He added.

Not too long after that, the zeta tube chimed up and announced the arrival of the original team. The original team all walked through the zeta tube and towards the living room where the younger ones were.

“Hey y’all.” Raquel said, waving.

“About time you all got here.” Ed mumbled, resulting in Bart elbowing him again.

“Dude!” Virgil whispered.

“Well someone is testy.” Zatanna chuckled.

“Can you blame him?” Stephanie pipe up, “You all ask us to come here for a meeting and have us waiting like fifteen minutes for you all to arrive.” She added.

“Point taken.” Dick said, “Sorry that we kept you all waiting, but we had to take care of something.” He added.

“What?” Tim asked.

“You’ll find out.” Conner said, “But first let’s get this meeting started.” He added.

The younger kids all sat up, giving the original team their full attention.

“As you all know we will all be out of town this weekend to attend a concert in Miami.” Dick said.

“Meaning that I won’t be here to watch you all here this weekend as your den mother.” Artemis said.

“So I pulled some strings and got someone to watch you guys while Artemis is gone.” Dick said.

“Dude, a babysitter?” Garfield said, “Don’t you think we’ll be able to take care of ourselves here? I mean we have matured over the months.” He added.

“Hahaha you’re cute.” Artemis laughed, “Isn’t he cute guys?” She asked her friends.

“Hey!” Garfield said, indignantly.

“Even if you have matured, you still need a den mother to watch over things.” Dick said.

Garfield only huffed in response.

“So…..who will be watching over us?” Tara asked.

“Is it a member of the League?” Violet asked.

“No.” Dick said, smirking.

Suddenly the zeta tube chimed up and announced the arrival of someone named Grant Wilson.

“Who?” Tim said as all of the younger kids turned their attention towards the zeta tube. They then saw a man who was almost Dick’s height with black hair and a lean body walk through. He was had air pods in his ears and he was belting out “Gotta Go My Own Way” from High School Musical 2.

“What about us?! What about everything we’ve been through?!” Grant belted out.

“Grant.” Dick said.

“What about trust?! You know I never wanted to hurt you!” Grant belted out.

“Grant!” Dick said, louder.

“What about me?! What am I supposed to do?!” Grant belted out.

“GRANT!” Dick exclaimed, frustration finally getting to him.

“WHAT?!” Grant exclaimed, looking towards Dick, only to see everyone else looking at him as well.

“OH! My bad!” Grant said, taking out his phone to pause his music. He then took out his air pods, put them back in their case, put the case in his back pocket and walked over to where Dick was standing. Once he reached him Dick put his arm around Grant’s shoulders.

“Guys, this is my good pal Grant Wilson.” Dick said.

“What’s up you little rascals?” Grant greeted.

“Uh Dick…..who is this guy?” Tim said.

“Touchy.” Grant said.

“Tim I told you this is my pal Grant Wilson.” Dick said, “He’s going to be watching over you all this weekend.” He added.

“Why does it have to be him?” Tim asked. He didn’t take much of a liking to Grant based off of his entrance.

“Tim be nice.” Dick sighed.

“Does he always have a stick up his ass?” Grant asked the younger kids.

“Yep.” Cassie said, nodding her head.

“Cassie!” Tim said indignantly, turning his head to look at her.

“Well you do.” Cassie said, shrugging her shoulders.

That got a laugh out of Stephanie and Cissie.

“It’s not funny!” Tim said, turning to look at them.

“Yeah it was.” Cassandra said, smirking.

“No it wasn’t!” Tim said.

Then the others joined in on the laughter against Tim.

“Guys!” Tim exclaimed.

“Enough!” Kaldur shouted.

Everyone stopped laughing immediately and looked at Kaldur with shocked looks. Kaldur then looked towards Dick and motioned him to continue.

“Like I said before Grant will be the den mother of the Hub for the weekend.” Dick said.

“And while I’m gone there is to be no funny business.” Artemis said, “Got it?” She asked.

“Yes.” All of the younger kids said in unison.

“Good.” Artemis said.

“Well with all of this taken care of we’ll be on our way.” Dick said, then turned to Grant, “Grant you know what to do.” He added, patting Grant on his shoulder.

“Got it Dick!” Grant said, “You can count on me!” He added.

Dick nodded and he and the rest of his friends proceeded to leave the Hub off to their group trip. The zeta tube chimed up, announcing their exits. Once they were gone, Grant let out a cheer.

“Yes, they’re gone!” Grant said, pumping his fist.

“What are you talking about?” Tim asked, but Grant ignored him.

“Which one of y’all is the owner of this killer crib?” Grant asked the group.

“Uhhhh……I am.” Garfield said, raising his hand.

“Awesome!” Grant said, “How would you like to plan a party here tomorrow night?” He asked.

“A party?!” Tim exclaimed.

“Huh? You know I’ve been meaning to have a sick party here eventually.” Garfield said, rubbing his chin with his finger.

“And what a perfect time to plan it now with Artemis and the others being away.” Grant said.

“Yeah.” Garfield said, “But I don’t think that Artemis would approve.” He added.

“Dude isn’t this your house?” Grant asked.

“Yeah.” Garfield said.

“Then why do you need someone else’s approval on what you want to do in _your_ house?” Grant asked.

Garfield stayed silent for a moment, “You’re right. Let’s do this.” He said.

“Yes! What time is it? Party time!” Grant said, singing a lyric from High School Musical 2’s “What Time Is It?”.

“What?!” Tim exclaimed.

“Hey, I want to help plan this party, too!” Virgil said, with Cassie, Ed, Bart, and Jaime nodding in agreement.

“You’re welcome to help plan these epicenes!” Grant said.

“I want in, too.” Victor said.

“Guys! We can’t do this!” Tim said.

“Shut up Tim.” Stephanie said, “I want in, too.” She added.

“Me too!” Cissie said.

“I like parties.” Cassandra said.

“Guys no!” Tim said.

“What about you guys?” Garfield asked Forager, Traci, Tara, and Violet.

“We don’t know.” Traci said.

“Artemis said no funny business.” Violet said.

“And Forager believes that this counts as funny business.” Forager said.

“Thank goodness.” Tim said, thankful that at least some of his friends have common sense.

“I’m in.” Tara said.

“Tara!” Violet said.

“Come on Violet it’ll be fun!” Tara said.

“Yeah Trac don’t turn into little miss goody two shoes now.” Cassie said.

“I just don’t think this is a good idea.” Traci said sheepishly.

“They’ll be lots of snacks.” Grant said, feeling like that will get Traci to come over to the dark side.

“Snack?” Traci said.

“Yep! Lots of them!” Grant said, nodding.

“Like……..sweets?” Traci asked.

“Lots and lots of sweets.” Grant said, “Chips, too.” He added.

“Okay I’m in!” Traci said.

“Yay!” Cassie exclaimed.

“I think twizzlers will be included in the snacks Violet.” Tara said.

“Twizzlers?” Violet said, “I…..I love twizzlers.” She added.

“Yep.” Tara said, “Right Grant?” She asked their temporary den mother.

“Of course!” Grant exclaimed, “Sandwiches, too!” He added.

“Sandwiches?” Forager said. Both he and Violet looked at each other and then back at the group.

“We’re in!” They both say.

“Awesometacular!” Grant exclaimed.

Tim just watched in shock as his friends and Grant went on and on about this party. He just couldn’t believe it. He needed to put his foot down immediately.

“GUYS!” Tim shouted.

Everyone stopped talking and looked towards Tim.

“We are NOT throwing a party here!” Tim said.

“Aw Tim you’re no fun!” Stephanie exclaimed.

“Well excuse me for thinking that I don’t want us to get in trouble with the original team!” Tim exclaimed.

“Come one dude live a little!” Grant said, “We’ll have everything cleaned up by the time they get back. They’ll never know.” He added.

“No Grant!” Tim said, “See I knew you being our den mother was going to be a bad idea! You’re entrance was the first sign!” He added.

Grant just sighed in annoyance.

“Tim-!” Cassie started, but was interrupted.

“No Cass!” Tim said, “I will not allow this to happen! I will not let this Grant character get all of us in trouble! There will be no party tomorrow night and that’s that!” He added, folding his arms.

* * *

**_Saturday_ **

Music blared loudly throughout the Hub as people danced their hearts out to the beat. Tim was weaving his way through the crowd, trying to get to the DJ’s booth.

“I can’t believe he actually threw this party.” Tim grumbled to himself, “How does he know all of these people anyway?” He added.

He kept weaving his way through until he finally saw the DJ’s booth. And who was at the DJ”s booth playing the music? None other than Harper Row, jamming to the music. Tim made his way over to her.

“Harper! Harper!” Tim called out to her over the music.

“Yeah?” Harper called out to him over the music.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Tim asked.

“What does it look like?!” Harper said, “I’m DJing this awesome party!” She added.

“Why?!” Tim asked.

“Because Violet and Tara hit me up and told me about it and asked me to DJ!” Harper said, and then grabbed the microphone, “EVERYBODY JUMP!” She exclaimed.

The crowd then proceeded to jump in unison, knocking Tim off of his feet.

“Yeah!” Harper exclaimed.

Tim got back on his feet and gave Harper a look. He then looked towards the crowd and saw Violet and Tara dancing, and made his way over to them.

“This is so exciting!” Tara said.

“I know right?!” Violet said, “There is this voice in the back of my head saying that this isn’t a good idea right now though.” She added.

“Me too.” Tara said, “But I don’t care!” She added.

“Me either!” Violet said.

“Violet! Tara!” Tim called out.

Violet and Tara turned their attention towards Tim, who stopped in front of them.

“What are you two doing?!” Tim asked.

“Dancing!” The two girls exclaimed, “Isn’t this party so much fun?!” They added.

“No it’s not fun!” Tim said, “It’s irresponsible!” He added.

Violet and Tara stopped dancing and looked at Tim with surprised looks on their faces.

“Artemis told us no funny business and look at what’s happening!” Tim said, motioning to the party around them.

Violet and Tara gave Tim ashamed looks.

“What do you think Artemis would think of you two right now?!” Tim asked.

“Uhhhhh.” Tara said.

“She’d be so disappointed in you two!” Tim said.

“But…..” Violet said.

“I can’t believe you guys are actually going along with this!” Tim said.

“DAMMIT LET US LIVE!” Violet and Tara shouted.

Tim flinched at their responses as he was not expecting them to scream at him. He then watched as they disappeared into the crowd.

“Ha, they told you!” A voice said.

Tim turned around to see Garfield and Perdita laughing at him, they too dancing to the music.

“It’s not funny!” Tim said.

“Yeah it is!” Perdita chuckled.

“You two should be helping me trying to stop this party and getting everyone out!” Tim said, “Gar this is your house! Do something about this!” He added.

“I am doing something about this! I’m enjoying the party!” Garfield said.

“You should, too!” Perdita said, “Stop being a buzzkill!” She added.

Tim let out a groan of frustration and face palmed.

“You know what?” Tim said, “Where’s Grant?” He asked.

Not a moment after he asked, Grant appeared from the balcony and ran halfway down the stairs. He was wearing swim trunks and a duck floaty around his waist.

“HEY EVERYONE!” Grant exclaimed.

The music came to a screeching stop as everyone stopped dancing and looked up to where Grant was standing.

“INTO THE POOL!” Grant exclaimed and ran back upstairs and out to the balcony.

The crowd cheered and stampeded their way up to the balcony.

“Wait a second!” Tim said, “THE HUB DOESN’T HAVE A POOL!” He added.

Tim then rushed after the crowd.

* * *

Inside of the kitchen, an intense game of Jenga was happening between Forager and Cassandra.

“Come on you got this man.” Victor said, standing behind Forager.

“Kick his ass Cass.” Cissie said as she and Stephanie stood behind Cassandra.

“You should know Forager that I am the Jenga master.” Casandra said as she removed a piece from the tower.

“We shall see who the true master is once Forager crushes you.” Forager said, removing a piece from the tower.

“Bring it on.” Cassandra said, removing another piece from the tower.

Tim then rushed into the kitchen, “Guys! I need your help!” He said.

“Not now Tim.” Victor said, waving him off.

“But I need help stopping this party!” Tim exclaimed.

“Oh, go be a buzzkill somewhere else!” Cissie said, “We have more important things to worry about!” She added.

“But guys-!” Tim said, but was interrupted.

“Tim go away.” Stephanie said.

“But-!” Tim started, but was interrupted again.

“GO!” Victor, Stephanie, and Cissie all shouted.

“Fine!” Tim grumbled and stomped out of the kitchen.

“He can be such a child sometimes.” Stephanie said as she, Cissie, and Victor returned their focus back to the game at hand.

Cassandra then moved to remove a piece from the bottom of the tower, only to have the tower come tumbling down.

“FUCK!” Cassandra exclaimed while Cissie and Stephanie gasped with shock.

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed.

“Forager thinks that maybe Cassandra Cain is not the master of Jenga after all.” Forager said bluntly.

“Did you see that Steph?” Cissie asked.

“Yeah I saw.” Stephanie said, “I can’t believe it either. No one has ever beat Cass at Jenga before.” She added.

“Maybe she’s losing her touch.” Cissie said.

“NOT HELPING GIRLS!” Cassandra said, turning to glare at her two friends.

* * *

Inside the game room upstairs, Bart and Ed were playing against each other in Dance Dance Revolution. Virgil and Cassie cheered Bart on while Tye and Asami cheered Ed along. Meanwhile Brenda and Paco were playing against each other in a game of fuse ball.

Tim then entered the room.

“Guys you have to help me!” Tim said, “I need help-!” He started but was interrupted.

“We are not helping you stop this party Tim.” Bart said as he focused on his dance moves.

“Yeah go be a buzzkill somewhere else.” Ed said, equally focused on his dance moves.

Everyone else agreed with him.

Tim looked towards his girlfriend, “You too Cassie?!” He asked incredulously.

“Yep.” Cassie said, her eyes still on the dance battle at hand.

Tim let out a frustrated groan. He then looked around.

“Where are Jaime and Traci?” Tim asked, “I know they will help me out with stopping this mess.” He added.

“They were here playing games but then they left to go to his spare room here.” Brenda said.

“Ok cool.” Tim said, and turned around to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Brenda asked.

“I’m going to go ask if they’ll help me.” Tim said, looking back at Brenda.

“Uh no sir!” Brenda said, “You will leave them alone.” She added.

“Yeah.” Paco chuckled, “Their busy.” He added.

Everyone else but Tim smirked at the comment.

“Ok and?” Tim asked, “I’ll just politely interrupt them.” He added.

“No you will not.” Asami said.

“Why?!” Tim said, frustrated.

“Dude didn’t you hear what Paco said?” Tye asked, “Jaime and Traci are busy.” He added.

“Yeah, with each other.” Asami laughed.

“Yeah I heard.” Tim said, annoyed, “I still don’t understand why I can’t go politely interrupt them by knocking on his door.

“Dude.” Virgil said, “They are _busy_.” He added.

“Busy, Tim.” Cassie said, “Busy.” She added.

Tim just looked at them confused, before realization finally hit him.

“OH!” Tim exclaimed.

“Yep!” Cassie said, “They we’re in the mood tonight!” She laughed.

“I was wondering when they would finally cave.” Brenda said, with Paco laughed at her comment.

“Ew!” Tim exclaimed.

“Oh Tim please!” Cassie said, rolling her eyes, “You act like me and you haven’t gotten busy before.” She added.

“CASSIE!” Tim shouted as everyone else busted out in laughter.

“I’m just glad Gar has sound proof walls so no one will hear them.” Bart said, still focused on his dancing.

“Me, too.” Ed said, also focused on his dancing.

Then Virgil looked at his phone as he received a text from Garfield.

“Guys!” Virgil exclaimed.

“What?” Everyone asked.

“Gar just texted me saying that the mechanical bull was up and running!” Virgil exclaimed.

“YES!” Everyone exclaimed and hauled ass out the room, their games all forgotten.

Tim just stood their shocked.

“Mechanical……bull?!” Tim exclaimed.

* * *

By the time Tim got back downstairs, the crowd was cheering very loudly. He weaved his way through the crowd to get to the front and when he got there, he saw Perdita on the bull.

“YEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA!” Perdita exclaimed as she rode the bull. The bull tried to get her off with its movements but Perdita had a strong grip.

“Yeah! That’s my girl!” Garfield exclaimed.

Tim turned his head and saw Grant standing with his friends with the remote to the mechanical bull in his hands. He marched his way over to him.

“Grant!” Tim shouted angrily.

“Hey Tim!” Grant said, “What’s up?” He asked.

“You got a mechanical bull?!” Tim asked.

“Yeah!” Grant said, “Cool, huh?” He asked.

The mechanical bull made a sound indicating that the ride was done and Tim turned back to it to see Perdita slide off of it. She then stumbled over to where he was standing.

“Tim that was so fun!” She said, wobbling, “I wanna do it again!” She added, and then proceeded to fall over.

Tim just watched as she rolled passed him on the ground. Garfield bent down next to her to help her up.

“I’m so proud of you!” Garfield said.

“Alright who’s next?” Grant called out.

“Me! Me! Me!” Asami said, jumping up and down.

“Sam are you sure?” Tye asked his girlfriend.

“Yes I want a piece of this thing!” Asami exclaimed and hopped herself on the bull.

“You heard the lady.” Grant said, and pressed the button to start the bull.

The mechanical bull started moving and eventually started jerking around, trying to get it’s occupant off. But Asami, just like Perdita, had a strong grip. Asami was just laughing crazily, enjoying this experience.

“Go Sam!” Tye, Ed, and Virgil exclaimed, cheering on their fellow runaway.

Tim turned his attention back to Grant.

“Grant stop the bull.” Tim said.

“What?” Grant asked.

“You heard me!” Tim said, “Stop the bull!” He added.

He then made a motion for the remote but Grant moved it out of his reach.

“Dude what is your problem?!” Grant asked.

“You are my problem!” Tim exclaimed, “Dick trusted you with being our den mother and you betray his trust like this! I knew you were bad news from the start!” He added.

“Sheesh man tell me how you really feel.” Grant said.

“I just did!” Tim huffed.

“Tim will you lay off him?!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Cassie!” Tim said shocked.

“Seriously stop!” Cassie exclaimed.

“Yeah Tim you’re being mean.” Cissie said.

“And a buzzkill.” Stephanie said.

“You guys are actually standing up for him?!” Tim asked.

“Yep.” Bart said, “We actually like Grant.” He added.

“And if you would just relax and enjoy the moment maybe you would, too.” Ed said.

“Yeah instead you got a stick up your ass.” Cassandra said.

“Guys I just don’t want us to get in trouble!” Tim said.

“Dude we’re not going to get in trouble.” Grant said, “I told you we’ll have all this cleaned up by the time they get back.” He added.

“How can you be so sure?” Tim asked.

“Tim will you please relax and enjoy the party?!” Cassie said.

“Yeah it’s like you don’t know how to have fun.” Virgil said.

“I do too know how to have fun!” Tim said.

“Oh yeah?” Grant said, smirking, “Prove it. You’re next on the bull.” He added.

“What?” Tim asked.

“You’re next to get on the bull.” Grant repeated.

“I’m not getting on that thing!” Tim said.

“Buzzkill!” Violet said in a sing song voice as she and Tara laughed.

“Why?” Grant asked, “You said you know how to have fun. So get on the bull.” He added.

Tim didn’t say anything.

“Wait guys he’s not a buzzkill.” Stephanie said, “He’s just scared to get on the bull.” She added, smirking.

“What?” Tim said, “I am not!” He added.

“Then why won’t you get on the bull?” Stephanie asked.

“I…..I……” Tim stammered.

“Oh my gosh you are scared.” Cassie laughed.

“No I’m not!” Tim said.

“Then get on the bull!” Cassandra said.

“Tim.” A voice said behind him.

Tim turned around and saw Asami standing there. He was so focused on everyone else that he didn’t notice her get off the bull. He jumped back a little.

“Sam!” Tim exclaimed, “I…I didn’t hear you walk up to me.” He added.

Asami just gave him a blank stare. She then pointed towards the bull.

“Get on.” She said bluntly.

“You heard the lady.” Grant said, “Get on the bull!” He added.

Tim looked at all of his friends, who only looked back at him expectantly.

“Fine.” Tim said, “I’ll show you. I’LL SHOW ALL OF YOU!” He added, and made his way to the bull.

“You think he’ll be able to stay on?” Cissie asked Stephanie.

“Who knows?” Stephanie answered.

Tim positioned himself on the bull and looked at Grant.

“Hit me!” Tim exclaimed. Grant nodded and pushed the bottom to start the bull.

The bull’s movements started out slow, but then it started jerking trying to get Tim off. Tim held on for dear life, fumbling a bit. But eventually he was able to keep his grip on the bull with ease as it moved.

“Hey.” Tim said, “Hey I’m doing it. I’m doing it!” He added.

“You got this baby!” Cassie cheered for her boyfriend.

“Hey this is kinda fun!” Tim said, “This is really fun!” He added.

“I told you!” Grant said.

“Woo hooo!” Tim exclaimed, “Woo hooo! Yeah!” He added.

“Tim! Tim! Tim! Tim!” His friends and the crowd chanted.

“I’M LIVING LIFE!” Tim shouted, “I’M LIVING LIFE! YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” He added.

* * *

**_Sunday_ **

The time was 12pm the next day, and the party was over. Harper, Tye, Asami, Brenda, Paco, and all of the other party guests have long left, and the living room of the Hub was a _mess._ Plus, the younger kids were all scattered either around the Hub either in the messy living room or in their own personal rooms. It was dead silent, except for the chatter of two people coming from the kitchen, and those two people were Garfield and Perdita. The two of them woke up about an hour ago and Garfield decided to make them both breakfast, which they were currently eating at the kitchen island.

“Garfield these scrambled eggs are amazing!” Perdita said.

“I’m glad you liked them.” Garfield said, “They were my moms special scrambled eggs.” He added.

“Was there anything your mother couldn’t cook?” Perdita asked.

“Nope.” Garfield said proudly.

“You know what Gar?” Perdita asked, “I really had a great time tonight.” She added.

“I’m glad you did.” Garfield said with a bright smile.

“It was nice to finally experience an actual house party.” Perdita said, “I never got the chance to with my royal duties and all.” She added.

“Speaking of which, why didn’t you leave with everyone else?” Garfield asked, “Don’t you have to get back to Vlatava?” He added.

“Aww Vlatava can stand a few more hours without me.” Perdita said, waving her hand.

“Ooooh rebellious.” Garfield said, smirking, “I like that.” He added.

Perdita laughed and blushed a little bit.

They continued eating and talking for the next five minutes when all of a sudden the zeta tube chimed up and announced the arrival of the original team. Garfield and Perdita paused and paled a little.

“I thought you said that they weren’t going to be back until Monday?!” Perdita asked with a scared tone in her voice.

“They were!” Garfield said back with a scared tone of his own.

“Garfield!” M’Gann’s voice called out in an angry tone.

“Oh my gosh look at this place!” Artemis’s voice called out.

Garfield and Perdita slowly walked out of the kitchen to see the original team looking absolutely shocked at the mess that was the living room of the Hub.

“He…..hey guys.” Garfield said nervously, “You’re back early.” He added, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How……..how was the concert?” Perdita asked nervously, with her hands behind her back.

The original team only glared at them.

* * *

All of the younger kids were gathered in the living room all sitting on the couches with the original team standing before them. And boy if looks could kill.

“Did you all really think that no one at this party was going to record videos of it and post them on Flitter International?” Kaldur asked, his voice full of disappointment. He then brought out his phone and showed the younger ones a video of Garfield and Ed crowd surfing the crowd.

“Yeah we probably should have thought of that.” Garfield said sheepishly.

“I’m just glad no one dropped me.” Ed said.

“Enough.” Kaldur said, frowning, “This is very serious.” He added.

“What were you all thinking?!” Artemis exclaimed, “I specifically told you all know funny business and this is what you pull?! I expected this from others, but not from you two!” She added, turning her attention to Violet and Tara.

The two girls only hung their heads in shame.

“The same goes to you two.” Conner said, looking at Victor and Forager, “You two knew this was wrong and you went along with it. Especially you Forager.” He added.

Forager looked down and whined a little.

“And what would you’re father say about this Vic?” Conner asked, “I’m sure he’d be disappointed, too.” He added.

“I don’t think so since he came by at the end and partied himself.” Victor said shrugging.

“Wait what?!” Conner exclaimed.

“Speaking of Vic’s dad, I’m sure you’re parents and guardians would approve of this either.” Raquel said to Cassie, Jaime, Bart, Ed, and Virgil.

The five of them only looked back at her with a deer in headlights look on their faces.

“Traci you were actually apart of this?!” Zatanna asked her protégée, who was looking anywhere but her mentor, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

“I was promised free snacks!” Traci exclaimed, looking back up at her mentor, “Snacks are my weakness! I couldn’t refuse that! What could I have done?!” She added.

“Don’t use your snack obsession as an excuse!” Zatanna said, “And you call me that’s what you could have done!” She added.

“But I’m not a snitch.” Traci said.

Zatanna just sighed and face palmed, “Seriously Traci I don’t understand why-!” She stopped once she saw a bruise on Traci’s neck.

“Traci is that………is that a hickey on your neck?” Zatanna asked, shocked.

Traci immediately covered her hickey with her hand, “Uhhhh…….no.” She said.

Zatanna then got a closer look at Traci, “Wait a minute……..Traci……you’re glowing.” She said.

“What……what do you mean?” Traci asked nervously.

Zatanna then looked at Jaime, who was sitting next to Traci, “Jaime you are, too.” She said.

Jaime’s eyes were just darting around the room, “Uhhhhhhhhhhh.” Was all that came out of his mouth.

“Wait………” Zatanna said, before she let out a loud gasp, covering her mouth.

“Zatanna what is wrong with you?” Artemis asked.

“OH MY GOSH DID YOU JUMP JAIME’S BONES?!?!” Zatanna exclaimed.

Traci and Jaime only stammered in response, trying to find their words and blushing profusely.

“Oh my goodness they did.” Raquel said laughing, “It’s all over their faces.” She added, still laughing.

“YOU TWO ACTUALLY DID IT!” Zatanna exclaimed, “AND YOU DIDN’T CALL ME AFTERWARDS?!” She added.

“ZATANNA!” Raquel, Artemis, and M’Gann exclaimed.

“WHAT?!” Zatanna exclaimed, looking at them incredulously.

Traci only buried her head in Jaime’s lap out of complete embarrassment.

“I don’t know why y’all are acting so shocked at this.” Cassandra said, “With how they’ve been acting around each other lately it was bound to happen sooner or later.

“Cassandra!” Cissie said, elbowing her in her rib.

“What? It’s true!” Cassandra said.

Traci let out a loud groan, completely embarrassed at how everyone was commenting on her sex life. Jaime comfortingly rubbed her back.

“Hey enough with the snark, Cass.” Dick said, “I surprised at all of you. What do you think Bruce will have to say about all this?” He added, looking at Cassandra, Stephanie, Tim, and Cissie.

“Dick I tried to stop them.” Tim said.

This caused all of the younger kids to look at Tim incredulously.

“Really Tim?!” Cassie asked.

“Yes.” Tim said, “I did try to stop you all.” He added.

“Yeah, but then you joined in on the fun!” Cassie said.

“Yeah Tim you partied harder than us.” Cissie said.

“You and Grant sung bad karaoke together once it was set up.” Cassandra said.

“You and Grant also rode on the mechanical bull together.” Stephanie said.

“Mechanical bull?! M’Gann exclaimed. She then looked towards the side and finally saw the bull.

“Garfield…….WHY IS THERE A MECHANICAL BULL IN THE LIVING ROOM?!” M’Gann exclaimed.

“Uhhh…..uhhhhh.” Was all that came out of Garfield’s mouth.

“You two broke it, too.” Stephanie said.

“Dammit I wanted to ride that later.” Artemis said to herself. This resulted in Kaldur giving her the “Really?” look.

“Garfield I can’t believe you!” M’Gann said, “What were you thinking?!” She added.

“Uhhhhh……that this was my house and I wanted to throw a party.” Garfield said sheepishly.

“Don’t be a smartass!” M’Gann exclaimed, “Now is not the time!” She added.

Garfield shrinked at the sound of her voice.

Conner moved to put an arm around her to calm her down.

“Why did you do this?!” M’Gann asked Garfield, “And you didn’t think to call me?!” M’Gann asked Perdita.

Perdita couldn’t look M’Gann in the eye and Garfield was just frozen, not knowing what to say.

“Well?!” M’Gann exclaimed.

“It was all Grant’s idea!” Garfield exclaimed.

“DAMN RIGHT IT WAS!” A voice called out.

Everyone turned towards the stairs and saw Grant, looking fresh, dance down the stairs and singing “You Are The Music In Me (Sharpay’s Version) from High School Musical 2.

“You are the music in me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, NA, NA, NA!” He belted out as he reached the bottom of the stairs, “What’s up Dick and friends?! You guys are back early!” He added.

“Grant.” Dick growled.

“Yes?” Grant said without a care in the world.

“This party……was your idea?” Dick asked, still growling.

“You know it dude!” Grant said, “And it was a good one, too!” He added.

“Damn now I wish I was invited.” Raquel said.

“Raquel!” Kaldur said, looking at her disapprovingly.

“What?” Raquel said.

“Grant you were supposed to watch them!” Artemis exclaimed.

“Technically I did watch them.” Grant said, “Watch them party their asses off!” He added.

“Grant we trusted you!” Dick exclaimed.

“Horrible decision on your part really.” Grant said.

“GRANT!” Dick shouted.

“I just want to know how you even got the mechanical bull through the zeta-tube” Zatanna said.

“Oh that was all Stephanie.” Grant said.

“GRANT!” Stephanie exclaimed, not appreciating being thrown under she bus.

“What? You did.” Grant said, shrugging.

Conner just sighed and face palmed, still trying to calm M’Gann down as she just stared at Grant in shock.

“Well kids it was great meeting you!” Grant said to the younger kids, “You guys are all awesome! Even you Tim with that stick up your ass.” He added.

Tim just grumbled in response.

“Until next time!” Grant said.

“Next time?!” Dick asked, “You think that there will be a next time with the stunt you pulled?!” He added.

“Pffft! Of course!” Grant said, “We all know you’re gonna ask me to watch these munchkins again in the future.” He added.

“I’m not a munchkin!” Traci said, her head still buried in Jaime’s lap.

Dick just stared at Grant with disbelief.

“Now where’s my fee?” Grant asked.

“Fee?” Dick said, “I wasn’t going to pay you to begin with.” He added.

“That’s not what the $100 from your wallet said.” Grant said as he walked towards the zeta tube.

The zeta tube chimed up and announced his exit. Grant Wilson has left the building.

“Wait a minute.” Dick said after a moment, taking out his wallet and opening it, “HE STOLE A ONE HUNDRED DOLLAR BILL FROM ME!” He shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Leave a kudos and a comment if you want! Until next time!


	20. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Traci deal the aftermath of the revelation of their "alone time" together during the Hub party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I give you a follow-up chapter to a particular thing that happened in my previous chapter Grant Wilson! This is another chapter chill chapter, not too much shenanigans going on. I hope you all like it!

The good news was that none of the younger kids were grounded after their participation in the Hub party. However, they did get a stern and severe scolding from not only the original team, but from their respective mentors and parents as well. They were scolded so bad that they all almost vowed to themselves that they would never break another rule given to them from the older members of the team, the League, or their parents again. Almost.

They all, minus Tim, came to an agreement that they loved Grant Wilson and hoped that they would see him again in the future. He threw one hell of a party that they could not stop talking about. The food, the music, the dancing, the mechanical bull, etc. Throughout the following week anything and everything about that party was talked about for days by the younger kids.

However, there was one more thing that the younger kids had to talk about concerning two particular friends of theirs.

* * *

**The Girls**

“So Traci,” Cissie said, “Did you have fun with Jaime last Saturday?” She added, smirking.

Traci let out a loud groan and hid her face on a pillow while the rest of the girls laughed at her reaction.

It has been a week since the party and the girls were all hanging out at Traci’s house.

“Why do you guys keep asking me about that?” Traci asked, her head still in the pillow.

“Are you serious right now?” Cassie asked, laughing.

“Yes! Yes I am!” Traci said, raising her head from the pillow and looking Cassie directly in the eyes, “It’s really none of your business. The same goes for the rest of you.” She added.

“Traci I’m insulted.” Brenda said, playfully putting a hand on her chest, “You finally jump Jaime’s bones and you expect me to not ask you all the juicy questions?” She added.

“Especially after this is exactly how you reacted when you found out that Tim and I did it?” Cassie added with a smirk of her own.

“Same goes for me and Tye.” Asami piped up.

“And Paco and I.” Brenda added.

Traci let out another groan and hit her face in the pillow once more, resulting in another round of laughter from the rest of the girls.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is.” Violet said, “Isn’t what you and Jaime did normal for a romantic relationship? I mean Brion and I had moments like that when he was still-!” She started but stopped once she saw the shocked looks that the rest of the girls were giving her.

“What?” Violet asked.

“Violet……you and Brion…..did……did…..” Tara squeaked out.

Violet then realized her mistake.

“I…….uh…..I…….” She stammered.

“Pause. We are so coming back to this.” Harper said, “But Traci, Violet is right. It’s normal for couples to do what you and Jaime did, so there’s no reason to be embarrassed about it.” She added.

“Who says I’m embarrassed?” Traci asked, “I’m definitely not embarrassed.” She added.

“Then why won’t you answer our questions?” Cassandra asked.

“Because some things are personal, and my sex life is one of them.” Traci said.

“But like we said before, you did the same thing with us.” Brenda said.

“I may have been persistent, but I didn’t make you all respond.” Traci said, shrugging.

“Oh, come on Trac!” Cassie said, “You’ve just got to tell us!” She added.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Traci said playfully, looking away.

“Ok, now you’re just trolling us.” Cissie said.

“Maybe.” Traci smirked, looking back at her friends.

“Oh, ha ha ha.” Stephanie said, rolling her eyes.

“Guys maybe we should just leave it be.” Perdita said.

“Thank you Perdita.” Traci said.

“So you’re trying to tell us you don’t want to know about this Perdita?” Stephanie asked.

“Well I……I…….”Perdita started, but didn’t finish. Though it was obvious to the other girls where Perdita stood in this situation.

“I thought you were stronger than that Perdita.” Traci said playfully. This got a laugh out of the rest of the girls.

“But seriously Traci, tell us.” Brenda said, her laughter dying down, “Was it good or not?” She asked.

Traci looked down at her lap, contemplating. Then, with her head still down, she moved her eyes to look up at her friends, a smile forming on her face. That look alone caused the rest of the girls to let out squeals of excitement.

“Girls look at her face!” Cassandra said.

“It was good?!” Cassie asked.

“Oh, it wasn’t good, it was great!” Traci said, a big smile on her face.

“Oh my gosh Traci!” Asami exclaimed.

“It was so great guys! He was just-!” Traci couldn’t even finish her sentence. She just hid her smile behind her hands.

“Look at her she’s cheesing so hard!” Stephanie said.

“Jaime really must have laid it on her.” Harper said, smirking.

“Guys stop!” Traci laughed.

“Wait I have another question.” Cissie said, “Was he-!” She started, but was interrupted.

“Don’t.” Traci said, suddenly serious.

“Noted.” Cissie said.

* * *

**The Boys**

Jaime wasn’t fairing any better with the boys, who were all hanging out at Tye’s house.

“So you finally couldn’t help yourself, huh?” Tye asked smirking.

“Dude seriously?” Jaime groaned.

“You bet your ass I am.” Tye said.

“Come on dude! Give us the deets!” Paco said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaime said.

“Dude you know exactly what we’re talking about.” Paco said.

“Oh, really?” Jaime said, “What?” He added.

“You and Traci dude!” Paco said.

“Me and Traci?” Jaime asked, faking confusion, “What about us?” He added.

“Okay now you’re just messing with us dude.” Paco said, pouting.

“Yes I am.” Jaime said, “And judging by your reaction it’s working.” He added.

“Dude!” Paco exclaimed as the rest of the boys laughed.

“Seriously man.” Virgil said, “Tell us.” He added.

“Tell you what?” Jaime asked.

“Tell us about your moment with Traci.” Victor said, “You know, during the party at the Hub last week.” He added.

“Why do y’all want to know?” Jaime asked.

“Are you being serious right now?” Bart asked.

“Yeah, why are you guys so concerned about my sex life?” Jaime asked.

“Because we have to know how freaky y’all are!” Bart said.

“Bart stop.” Jaime said.

“What?!” Bart asked, “Come one dude tell us! Is she a freak in the sheets? Hell are you?! Did she just attack you like you were some piece of me-?” He was then interrupted.

“Bart you say or ask another thing like that and I’ll give the Scarab permission to blast you.” Jaime said.

Bart stared at him in shock, “You wouldn’t.” He whispered.

“Try me.” Jaime said calmly.

Bart recoiled in shock, resulting in the rest of the boys to burst out laughing.

“I’ve never seen him look so shocked!” Ed laughed.

“Shocked? Try scared!” Garfield laughed.

“Dude really come on.” Victor said once he calmed down, “Tell us about it.” He added.

“Why are you guys so interested in my sex life?” Jaime asked.

“Dude that’s what friends do.” Garfield said.

“Plus you were like that with me and Sam.” Tye said.

“And Brenda and I.” Paco added.

“Yeah but I was never persistent about it.” Jaime said.

“True. But still.” Paco said.

“Jaime we’re all friends here, it’s okay.” Garfield said.

“Yeah it’s not like we’re going to blab it everywhere.” Ed said.

“Even Forager and Tim want to know.” Victor said.

“No we don’t!” Tim exclaimed, “We want no parts of this! If Jaime wants to keep this to himself, let him. Stop being so nosy!” He added.

“That’s not what our text conversation said yesterday.” Forager said.

“Dude!” Tim said, looking at Forager with shock.

“What? You shouldn’t lie.” Forager said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tim continued to stare at Forager in absolute disbelief. Did he really just throw him under the bus like that?

“See.” Victor said, pointing his elbow at them.

“Come one dude, you don’t even have to give us details.” Ed said.

“Yeah, just tell us if it was good or not.” Virgil said.

“Oh it wasn’t good.” Jaime said, “It was amazing.” He added.

“Really?” Tye said.

“Dude……..it really was amazing.” Jaime said, “I can’t even begin or describe to you how amazing it was.” He added.

“Wow man.” Virgil said.

“I still can’t believe it took y’all this long to finally take this step.” Paco said.

“Yeah me either.” Jaime said.

“How did it work with the Scarab?” Tye asked, “Did he talk to you during the moment.” He added.

“I honestly don’t know because I was so into the moment that I forgot he was stuck to my back.” Jaime said, “If he did say something I didn’t hear him.” He added.

_“I wish you did hear me because I noticed some things you were doing incorrectly.”_ The Scarab said.

“Dude!” Jaime exclaimed, looking over his shoulder.

_“I’m only being honest Jaime Reyes.”_ The Scarab said.

Jaime only groaned in response.

“I guess he did talk.” Virgil chuckled.

“Are you guys done asking questions?” Jaime asked, “Because I don’t know if I can take this with the Scarab chiming in.” He added.

“I have on more.” Tye said, “I want to know where your mind is now. Now that you two have taken that step, what are you thinking?” He asked.

Jaime thought about the question and after a moment a dopey smile formed on his face and he looked up and off into space.

“I didn’t think I could love her any more than I did, but I do.” He said softly, a soft smile on his face.

“That’s the same way I feel about Sam.” Tye said, a dopey smile on his face.

“And for Brenda.” Paco said, he too with a dopey smile.

“I feel that way about Cassie.” Tim said, “But she and I haven’t gotten to that step yet.” He added.

“Another lie.” Forager said.

“FORAGER!” Tim exclaimed.

Once again the boys broke out in hysterical laughter at Tim’s expense. After a few moments the boys calmed down from their laughter and sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, and then Bart just had to ruin it.

“Jaime and Traci laying in the bed.” Bart sang, “B.A.N.G.I.N-!” He added, but was interrupted.

“Scarab, you have my permission.” Jaime said blankly.

The next sounds that were heard was the sound of the plasma cannon forming and Bart screaming for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Tim needs to stop lying. Leave a comment if you want! Until next time!


End file.
